


I'll Like You for Always

by anarchycox



Series: The Idiot Squad [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Harry is so crap at courting people, M/M, Merlin is a good pack alpha, Pack Dynamics, Percival hides his insanity well, Roxy is 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Harry is ready for a mate. He and Pack Alpha Merlin have the big house, the company is going strong, everything is in place to provide for an omega. Only every omega the alpha dates just feels wrong. But he knows that's how it is supposed to be, strong alpha takes care of sweet omega and lots of babies and what not. That's how it works in all the movies and stories.Merlin just wants Harry happy and to stop bitching and interrupting his coding.Percival isn't looking for a new partner at all after his omega died and he's been raising their little girl alone for years. The beta hates most alphas, especially with how he left his last job. He doesn't miss someone sleeping beside him, or holding his hand. He really doesn't feel lonely late at night.Roxy wants her dad to smile more and maybe get them a garden where she can properly kick a football around.A prequel to I'll Love Your Forever to show how our perfect Idiot Squad Pack came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】I'll Like You for Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170092) by [BerylAnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylAnn/pseuds/BerylAnn), [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> There were enough teases in the first story about how Harry and Percival got together that intrigued that I had to tell their story. I hope you enjoy this. It will be a little more serious than I'll Love You Forever, but still with a great deal of absurdity.

“Thank you, Anna, for the lovely evening,” Harry said smoothly. He kissed her hand and stood at her door.

Her scent was flirty, and open, and he didn’t give a damn.

“You could come up if you like? I have coffee?”

“I thank you, but my pack is expecting me home, maybe another time.” Harry gave her a polite smile and walked away. He got in his car and drove back to the estate.

He changed from his suit into more casual trousers, shirt and cardigan, and went to find Merlin. Not that it was hard, the man was in his office, like always.

It hadn’t quite been a lie that his pack needed him. Sure the pack was just he and Merlin, but he was pretty sure that Merlin hadn’t moved in 10 hours.

Harry turned and walked all the way back to the kitchen, the empty hallways echoing his footsteps. He fixed a small plate and brought it into Merlin’s office and without compunction hit the power off button.

Merlin’s head snapped up and he growled.

Harry ignored it. “Eat,” he said.

Merlin growled again and Harry whacked him up the head. “Eat, you aren’t allowed to get scurvy.”

“I’ll nae get scurvy,” Merlin complained and ate an orange slice. “I haven’t been at it that long.”

“You don’t look like you’ve moved since I left.”

“That’s only like an hour.”

“5. I drove to the city, went to a play, had an after show cocktail, and drove home.” Harry poured himself a drink and sat down on the sofa. He stared at the liquid in his glass but didn’t drink. 

Merlin came over and sat beside him and ate a bit. “Harry.”

“It’s nothing,” Harry dismissed.

“If ye are brooding, tis nae nothing,” Merlin’s accent always thickened when he worried about Harry.

Harry hated being needy but he dropped his head onto Merlin’s shoulder. “My dates have been a bust, she wasn’t right for me.”

Merlin wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder. “Her chin was very pointy.”

Harry snorted. “It was. And she just...wasn’t right.”

“Someone out there is.”

“I’ve been trying for two years, Merlin, what if there is no perfect person for me?” 

“Well that was a touch Mills and Boon wasn’t it?”

“Oh shut up, I want a mate. I want there to be more people in this giant beast of a house,” Harry grumbled.   
  


“And I want that for ye,” Merlin said. He kissed the top of Harry’s head before finishing his food and Harry finished his drink. He put his plate on the table and head out a hand. “Do ye need some care?”

Harry was quiet and then just nodded.

Merlin held out a hand and Harry took it. Merlin nuzzled Harry’s pack bite a little bit and they walked to the bathroom where Merlin stripped Harry down after getting the water warming. He stripped down as well and bundled Harry into the shower. He gently washed Harry’s hair and talked soothingly of all Harry’s good points, and promised that one day, Harry would have the family he wanted. He washed Harry and then stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and wrapped Harry in a warm towel. They made their way to Merlin’s bedroom and Merlin tucked Harry into his bed. Merlin got in and pulled Harry close and nuzzled the bite a little more.

“Do ye need to get off?” Merlin offered. Harry shook his head. Merlin held him close. They weren’t attracted to each other but years alone had made them closer than other alphas and they took care of each other when it was needed. 

“You’ll find your mate, Harry,” Merlin promised again.

“I just want -”

“I know,” Merlin said. He held Harry close and they fell asleep. Merlin wasn’t surprised to wake alone, Harry hated to be weak.

Merlin sighed. He wished he could help Harry with this, beyond support, but he was just horrible with people. Merlin decided to go into the city office, he understood that they were hiring some new people and he should probably pay attention to that.

***************************************

Percival sat there, calm, not a single emotion showing on his face. Chester though already looked smug, so he knew the results of the review before anyone opened their mouths.

“After our internal review, we find that this was a situation of miscommunication but not sexual harassment. There is no corroborating evidence and in light of the young omegas on staff, who have expressed interest in Mr. King, and to whom Mr. King is always a gentleman and alpha of excellent cordiality and manners, fundamentally there is no reason for him to have harassed a beta in their mid thirties. This is considered a closed matter.”

“If that is what the board finds, of course. And I do apologize, that you misconstrued by words, Percy,” Chester smiled benevolently, his alpha scent full of pride and authority. One of omegas on the board leaned into that.

Percival nodded and stood up. He went over and calmly punched Chester in the jaw. “I feel that you can consider that my letter of resignation, I’ll be out in 20 minutes.” He straightened the cuffs of his shirt and walked out of the conference room. Percival went to his office and collected his photos of James and of Roxy, his lunch bag, and screw it a box of pens and post it notes.

He left and was walking through the park when he had to sit and process everything that happened.

Chester had been creeping on him for months. At first he just thought he was being groomed for a higher up job and then he realized the man’s flirting with omega temps was a cover. A fellow beta in IT had a hollow look and told him to be careful. And then one night Chester had grabbed him and kissed him and tried to bite him. Percival got away easily enough and reported it like he was supposed to.

But a junior accountant versus the owner of a company whose family had owned it for 200 years? No, of course they didn’t listen to the beta.

He had a cushion, he and Roxy could manage two months without him working just fine. He stopped at Tesco’s and bought a whole bunch of junk food that he usually kept out of the house and dropped the bags off before heading to Roxy’s school.

“Dad!” she flew out of the building, wispy braids falling out. “I won a competition in gym class and got extra art time during free period.” Roxy jumped and Percival caught her, though less easily than he used to, she was getting so big.

“That’s wonderful darling.” They walked home her chattering on about her day and her plans to destroy Jimmy Nolan on the pitch. His girl was lethal on the footie grass. She let the tiniest growl out.

“Manners, Roxanne,” Percival said sharply. “An alpha -”

“Protects, not rages,” she repeated dutifully. “But if I take his ego down a couple pegs, I’m protecting the class from his stupid smug face.”

Percival tried not to smile too much at that. His girl had fire. James would have been so proud. “We have cake.”

Roxy spun happily and then paused. “Wait, why do we have cake?”

“Because I quit my job today and we are celebrating,” Percival said unlocked the front door.

“You were sad there,” she said. “You haven’t been smiling.”

“I know,” Percival hung her bag on a hook. “I’ll find something better.”

“Of course you will. You make numbers dance, that’s what Papa used to say,” Roxy smiled at him. “I’m the only one in class who can do through the 14 times tables in my head.”

“You’ll be in charge of the world one day,” Percival said. “But for right now, you are in charge of tidying your bedroom while I do some work in my office. Fish and chips for dinner,” he promised.

She cheered and ran up the steps to her room.

Percival went to his home office and worked at the computer, moving money around in some accounts, checking his investments. He was relieved that his guess of two months with no problems was an accurate one.

He still had some time before needing to get the take away so he pulled up some want ads.

There were three or four jobs that had a bit of potential, though two were beneath his skills. One was for a construction firm, but while a good salary looked like it was more a temporary positions filling in someone’s leave. He scrolled and found another.

“Kingsman Games,” he said to himself. They were looking for a senior accountant who had the potential to take over the whole department within 3 years. It was actually a little above his experience, but the location of the job was excellent and so was the salary and benefits. He did a little research on the company he knew nothing about video games, but it seemed they had been in business for eight or nine years and were considered stable and growing. He looked up their games and was pleased at the reviews and descriptions, they didn’t seem to be just shoot the bad guys sorts of games. He had never understood the point of those.

He was relieved that they seemed to have the option for online submission. Before he could think too much of it, he filled in the online form and attached his resume.

There was a spot where it asked if he played video games and in a moment of absurdity he typed in  _I haven't played  any, they seem boring or needlessly violent, if I want to shoot something, I'll go to a range and shoot something. My daughter has played mario kart at a friend's house and expressed enjoyment though._

Next was a question about if he was currently employed and if not why he had left his last job.

Apparently Percival was still really mad because he wrote in  _ because I punched the alpha asshole who had been sexually harassing me after he was found innocent of all charges I tried to lay, and I would happily repeat the action again, fucking wanker thinking because I’m a beta I’m somehow worthless and an easy mark because the world only protects omegas from big mean knotheads. _ He meant to delete it relieved just to have written it out but hit send instead.

Percival paled once he realized what he had done. Well, there was still that job with the construction company. He needed to get his daughter some dinner.

***********************************

Merlin was sitting in his office with the human resources director. “We cannae hire as many people as ye like, it isn’t in the budget.”

“It is too,” the man countered. “Here are the numbers, and bottom line, you have been in the black for three years now and your staff work like dogs because they love you and this company. Time to pay that back. Finances needs three people, coding needs five, Harry needs two more staff. I promise you can afford it. And I put out the ads three weeks ago anyways.”

Merlin’s scent spiked a little at the presumption but the man was not intimidated. “You need to grow, or you’ll stagnate.”

“Did ye even get many people applying? We aren’t that well known yet,” Merlin said.

“No, only the 3rd most successful RPG game last year, doesn’t make us successful at all,” the man muttered. “We have a hundred applications across all the jobs. I’ve narrowed them down and will start interviews next week. I just wanted to consult with you on one application,” he explained.

“Why is that?”

“Because all my training and general job experience tells me to dismiss it out of hand, but four years working for you, has made me realize you will probably love this applicant for the financial department,” he handed Merlin a file.

Merlin read the page and grinned. “He doesn't play games, is in fact insulting towards them and he admits that he punched his harasser?”

“That’s what he says.”

“If he’s qualified and not a prat, hire him immediately,” Merlin’s grin widen. “I love people like that.”

The human resources manager sighed, “I know you do. I’ll make the call.”

*************************

Percival stood in front of the doors in his new interview suit. Kingsman was written in gold script and a symbol of a K on its back below it.

He opened the door and pasted a neutral smile on his face and went to his interview.

Two hours later he left with a job.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at his email in shock.

He read it again and then for a third time. But the words didn’t change. Right, he needed to take a walk to financials. This was unacceptable.

Harry walked down the one flight his anger fighting his happiness. They had only taken over two floors of the building in the last six months and he still got a thrill at it, that the idea they had had a decade ago was actually panning out. The financial department still was the smallest in the company and the office reflected that, a room with six cubicles, one a little more shut off from the rest. 

“Right, who’s the idiot who denied my funds for taking my team to the museum?” Harry called out as he walked into the room. It was quiet. “Let me repeat.  _ Mr Hart, you have gone over your quarterly budget, your expense request is denied. PR. _ PR, why is our marketing department now in charge of your number crunching?”

“Or,” a man stood up from a cubicle, “Those could be my initials. Percival Rockford, sir. I have been put in charge of additional expenses.”

“You’re wearing a suit,” Harry said dumbfounded.

“Last I looked it was considered professional to wear a suit,” Percival answered calmly.

“Merlin’s code monkeys once came in, in actual monkey fancy dress,” Harry looked at him, Harry was the only one in the whole office to wear a suit. The man, a beta, was one of the new hires. “Didn’t your boss inform you, that my budget is always approved?”

“Your file was handed over to me, in the belief that perhaps a new employee would be able to say no to you. And look - no.”

“Excuse me?” Harry felt his scent rise in indignation before he tried to control it. He could feel all the eyes in the room staring at them. “Perhaps you have the time to come to my office so we can discuss this?”

“I want a witness present,” Percival said sharply.

Harry flinched a little and finally the head of the department, the weak willed wanker spoke up from the corner cubicle. “Mr. Rockford that will not be necessary. Mr. Hart is not the sort -”

“It is within my rights according to Human Resources to request a witness when an alpha superior is acting worrisome,” Percival countered. “It is in my contract.”

“Fine,” Harry snarled and more than one person presented their neck in the room. Percival wasn’t among them. “Upstairs, room 904 in 15 minutes.” Harry stormed out of the office.

“Jesus, you looking to get fired after two weeks of work?” Gerald, an omega with the desk across from Percival, asked.

“I am within my rights when talking to an alpha who clearly has control issues,” Percival kept a tremor out of his voice.

“That’s the head of the creative team. He buys everyone pastries,” someone else said. “He’s a right proper alpha, bunch here wishing he would present an offer.”

Percival paled, it seemed he had stepped into the same sort of situation. “I need to go upstairs,” he said dully. After the meeting he would submit his resignation to Human Resources.

He went upstairs and realized it wasn’t a personal office but a conference room. Mr. Hart was gesturing, talking angrily to a man in a rather old and threadbare jumper and trousers with a hem coming loose. Another alpha, and a high one if he scent was that strong when he wasn’t even projecting.

There was also a woman, a beta like him, from what he could guess. “Hello,” he said softly.

“Hi,” she smiled. “Carol.”

“Percival,” he held out a hand.

“Sorry about my boss, he’s not really used to people saying no to him. I don’t think. I’m another of the new hires. Brilliant company though, yeah? I’m a writer.”

“Accountant, new hire as well. Though not sure how long I’ll be lasting,” Percival had a few files with him, that he hoped would prove his point.

The alpha with Harry turned to them and Carol squeaked a little. “Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you,” she stammered. He had been ignoring them to that point. Percival wondered why she was nervous.

“It is?” the alpha asked.

Percival couldn’t hide his sneer at the arrogance.

“Manners, new people,” Harry poked the alpha. “Remember what are the three steps?”

The alpha relaxed his shoulders and smiled. “Smile, exchange names and a handshake, ask how they are doing,” he repeated dutifully.

“I’m sorry?” Percival looked between the two men.

“Merlin is crap at dealing with people, we created rules to help him,” Harry explained. His scent had changed from aggressive to fond.

The alpha held out his hand. “Hello I’m Logan Mathe, founder and president of the company. I apologize, Harry pulled me away from coding this interesting archer character one of his people designed.”

Carol gasped, “That’s my character. Vivi? Oh my god, you are working on her?”

“Aye, and I’ll have some questions later,” he said. “I like your brain - I want to pull it out some.”

Harry coughed, “Phrasing.”

“She knows what I mean,” Merlin dismissed but paused. “Right?”

“Yeah, I get it,” she said.

Percival looked at the three of them, no way was he winning here. “Sir, I’ll just change my report then.” He hated how smug the alpha Harry looked.

“No, no, I’m here and focused now. Ye are one of the new accountants, aye?”

“Yes sir,” he agreed.

“Which one, the one who’s won gaming championships, the person who lists swimming as a skill, or the puncher?”

“I would be the puncher, sir,” Percival said, wishing that wasn’t how the president of the company knew him. “But only when it is justified.”

“Well, if it helps, punching Harry will probably be justified,” Merlin said.

“Merlin, I beg your pardon?”

“Let me guess, now that I’m paying attention. New guy denied one of your absurd requests that the rest of the staff is too scared to, since you own 30% of the company? And now you are in a strop because no one has said no to you since ye were 5 due to your charm, smarts, lovely alpha scent, or fact that ye can kill someone with your pinkie?”

“I have never killed anyone with my pinkie and you damn well know it,” Harry said. The two alphas started bickering and Percival took a seat beside Carol and they watched it unfold.

“Have they forgotten we are here?” Percival asked Carol.

“I think so,” she said. “So why did you deny his budget?”

“He has a quarterly expense account for his creative team. He maxed it out 3 weeks ago, new one doesn't kick in for a month,” Percival explained. “I fail to see why taking you all on a field trip to the Sheridan Museum is of a benefit.”

Carol nodded. “We are doing tours of old homes, to help us better design our dungeons. The more we see the more variety we can create, more realistic our ideas can be. Our last game the big negative was repetition in design, Harry is determined to fix that. We go and we sketch or plot out loot locations, places where NPCs could be realistically found, that sort of stuff.”

“You aren’t just skipping out for fun then?” Percival asked. “I had been going over the reports. The zoo, museums, restaurants, just seemed like him trying to play at the cool and generous alpha boss.”

“I mean maybe, but the zoo was because we are considering a game with animal human hybrid characters, museums for settings and weapons designs, and restaurants are often after we’ve all been working through the night.”

“Oh,” Percival said. He hadn’t been wrong, but he hadn’t been right either. “My last job, there was an alpha who abused his expenses, I might be carrying that over to here.”

“Nae,” Merlin said. Percival and Carol hadn’t realized that in their bickering, the alphas had also been paying attention to them. “If Harry is over budget, he is over budget and you were right to cut him off.”

“Hey -” Harry protested. Merlin growled a little and Harry twisted his neck. Percival was shocked. He didn’t expect Mr. Hart the sort to submit to anyone.

“Ye are over budget,” Merlin said. “We agreed that would stop.”

“I know,” Harry said. He sighed in frustration. “We are having problems with this one big set piece and none of us can figure it out,” he admitted. “I’m taking my frustration out on everyone.” Harry turned to Percival. “My sincere apologies for being a prat.”

Percival blinked. “Thank you,” he said. He opened the files he had brought with him. “Your department also grew with the new hires, correct?”

Harry finally sat down. “It did indeed.”

“If you can stick to budget for the rest of the quarter so I can properly work the numbers, I’ll see if we can’t increase the expense window, due to your new employees,” Percival offered.

Harry’s grin was blinding. “That would be appreciated.” He then looked embarrassed. “I do apologize for getting mad at you for doing your job.”

Merlin sighed where he was standing against the wall and reached into his pocket and threw his wallet at the back of Harry’s head. Both Percival and Carol were shocked when the man caught it without looking. “There, go on yer field trip and leave me alone.”

“Thank you, Merlin,” Harry reached in and pulled some cash out and a credit card. “Though I would have used my own, of course.”

“It’s all the same fecking account,” Merlin muttered.

Percival was confused. “Am I free to return to work?”

“Of course, and excellent work so far,” Merlin said.

“Thank you, sir,” Percival nodded to everyone in the room and went back to his office. 

His boss was waiting at his desk. “Are you fired?”

“No,” Percival said shortly. The man wasn’t bad, just too willing to bend. “What is the relationship between Mr. Hart and Mr. Mathe?”

The man shook his head, “None of our business that’s what their relationship is,” he handed some files to Percival. “Quarterly taxes coming up.”

“Yes, sir.”

The next day when Percival came into the office there were flowers on his desk and a box. He opened the box and saw a silk tie, a blue on blue checked pattern, subtle and gorgeous. 

 

_ To the only other person who wears a suit. _

_ Again my apologies. _

_ Harry _

 

Percival took the flowers to the break room they were a little much to keep on his desk, and he tucked the tie into his briefcase.

He wore the tie a week later to the company wide meeting.

Harry noticed and after the meeting trailed Merlin to his office and flopped on the couch.

“What now?” Merlin asked. Harry had managed to make him look respectable for the meeting and he was uncomfortable.

“He wore the tie,” Harry said.

“Mr. Rockford didn’t seem the type to carry a grudge,” Merlin said. He settled behind his computer and started typing. Harry didn’t move and also wasn’t blathering on which was confusing. Merlin rolled his chair across the room in front of Harry. He carefully wrapped a hand over his pack bite. “Harry?”

“He wore the tie,” Harry repeated. He looked at Merlin in a daze. 

“Oh,” Merlin realized. “Ohhhhh.”   
Harry nodded.

“He wore the tie,” Merlin said.

“He wore the tie,” Harry agreed.

Merlin ducked his head against Harry’s. “His last alpha boss sexually harassed him, darling. You can’t -”

“I’ll figure it out,” Harry said. “It’s him.”

“Okay then, we’ll figure it out for you.”

Harry smiled a little. “Thank you, alpha.”

  
Down in his office Percival smoothed a hand down the tie. He hadn’t meant to wear it, but Roxy had destroyed most of his others trying to use them to make an escape rope from her room. He shrugged. Mr. Hart probably hadn’t even noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dad?”

“Yes, darling?” Percival looked up from the book he was reading, figured she needed some help with her homework.

“I forgot this,” Roxy handed him some crumpled papers. It was a few things. Altered sports schedules, reminder of the money for the Christmas concert, a permission slip for a field trip, and a different permission slip.

“What’s this then?” he asked

“It was supposed to be take your omega child to work day,” Roxy explained. “But ummm a few of us might have staged a protest.”

“Lead by you?” Percival knew the answer to the question. “You know this event started because omegas were denied many rights for a long time, there are still professions that are difficult to achieve for them.”

Roxy frowned, “Why? Because they can have babies? That’s stupid. If a person is smart or has mad skills, that’s all that matters right?”

“One would think,” he agreed. “But still this used to be an important event to help show them possibilities to fight for. So, did you protest to just get out of a day of school?”

“Nu-uh, if I wanted out of a day of school, I’d just fake sick or skip or something,” Roxy answered. Percival gave her a look. “Sorry, Dad, I love school and never want to miss a day.”

He snorted at that. He damn well knew she was bored a lot and tried to find ways to occupy her mind. Percival nudged her.

“Jordan is an alpha too, but loves babies. All she wants is to work at a creche, but her parents have already told her no one would trust a strange alpha with their babies. And...everyone just forgets about the beta kids. They just sit there through all this stuff and are ignored and that sucks.”

Percival remembered school, all the considerations that went to other kids as he sat there quietly and lost himself in maths problems.

“I just thought all the kids should have a chance to see real jobs. And I guess my petition and presentation worked,” Roxy shrugged a little.

“You are a very clever girl, and I adore that about you. Just make sure you always think through why you are doing something and how it may affect people,” Percival said.

“Yes, Dad,” she agreed. “So, can I come to work with you?”

“Of course, though you’ll probably be bored,” he said.

“You aren’t boring,” Roxy said with a frown. “Clever is never boring.”

Percival rolled his eyes a little, her Papa had always told her that. Had always told him that when he was worried he wasn’t interesting enough for his dazzling omega. “A week Thursday?”

Roxy nodded and Percival filled out everything that she had brought home. He sent a message warning his boss of the addition.

*************************************

“Merlin, focus, it is invasion day,” Harry said over breakfast.

Merlin blinked. “Did aliens schedule an arrival, that was quite nice of them. Are they visiting or taking over?”

Harry stared at him. It was even money that Merlin was taking the piss or dead serious. He decided to ignore it. “4 people have submitted to bring their children to work today.”

Merlin stopped mid eating. “Do I have to make a speech?” He looked more terrified than he ever had in the old days.

“No after last year, it was agreed that you would be kept away from the children,” Harry explained.

“I dinnae intend to make the child cry,” Merlin muttered.

“I know, and to be fair, meeting me didn’t go well either,” Harry admitted. Neither of them was good with children.

“Didn’t you tie a child to the ceiling for touching your drawing markers?” 

“He was perfectly safe,” Harry answered. “Mostly. Human Resources has created lovely little gift baskets for each child and they will be taken on a tour at 10:30 and then have a small catered lunch. We are to not be available during those times.”

Merlin laughed a little. “I’ll work from home today,” he promised. 

“I do need to go in, I have a meeting scheduled with Percival about the new creative budget, but I’ll stay holed up in my office otherwise,” Harry said as he automatically gave half his muffin to Merlin.

Merlin in return gave Harry his extra bacon. “How is that going with him?”

“Nowhere, yet. Right now still trying to make amends for being a prat,” Harry admitted. “I have sent along some emails about the new budget requirements, and perhaps sent snacks to the whole of the department. He doesn’t like danishes, but does like cinnamon buns.”

Merlin nodded. “Behave during your meeting today, no matter what numbers he comes up with, otherwise you’ll blow any chance ye have.”

“I am aware of that, I am not an idiot,” Harry was a bit stroppy but Merlin gave him a look. “Shut up with that face.” Harry pointed. “Go make code for that forest level I designed.” He wiped his face and got up. “And eat the sandwich and salad I’ll be leaving in the fridge for you. If you don’t I won’t bring home pizza.”

“Stop fussing,” Merlin stuffed the last of the food in his mouth.

“No. I’ve just gotten you broken in as pack alpha, you aren’t dying of malnutrition.”

“Love you too, you tosser,” Merlin pressed a finger to the pack bite on Harry’s neck and went to his home office.

Harry went back to his rooms and put on his nice charcoal grey suit and his new oxfords and combed his hair, and preened just a little. He wondered if Percival found him attractive at all.

*********************************************

Percival was dressed in his black suit and was waiting by the door. “Roxy? We’ll be late,” he called out.

He heard the thump of her running and felt his heart melt when she appeared in her little navy suit. “You look lovely,” he said.

“You always wear a suit to work, so I thought I should wear mine,” Roxy grinned. “It’s getting a little short.”

“We’ll have a new one made,” he promised. James had loved dressing her in suits ever since she was born, said it made her look like him, since her face was pure James. He had kept the tradition up after he had passed. “Now then remember the rules?”

“Be polite and ask as many questions as I have,” Roxy answered.

“Excellent let us be off,” Percival held out a hand and smiled when she took it. She did that far less these days, she was growing so fast.

They took the tube and were at the office 30 minutes later. Percival stared at the main door in surprise. “Well then,” he said.

“They put out balloons,” Roxy said.

“Indeed,” he agreed. There were balloons and a sign welcoming children to the office for the day. When they went in the director of HR was standing there.

“Hello, Mr. Rockford, and hello Ms Roxy Rockford, welcome to Kingsman games,”  he said with a smile.

“Hi,” Roxy said. She held out a hand to shake firmly, like her dad had taught her.

“Now here is your schedule for the day,” he said as he handed over a sheet. “And here is your welcome basket.”

“Welcome basket?” They both said.

“Okay, it is a welcome box, but still, here you go. Now on your way, my assistant will be around at 10:15 to collect you for the tour, Ms Rockford.”

“You can call me Roxy,” she said and she took the box. “Thank you.”

“Not at all ma’am. This is a part of my job that I quite enjoy.”

Percival was surprised at the level of effort going into this. But then the higher ups here had seemed fairly generous, the offices having deliveries of snacks and fresh flowers. It was a lovely environment to work in. He took Roxy to his cubicle and she sat in the chair he had made sure would be ready for her.

“Can I?”

“Go ahead and open it,” Percival said, curious to what was inside.

Roxy tore off the lid and pulled out a Kingsman t-shirt, and pens and a notebook. There was a book on the history of video games, and a put together pamphlet on different careers in the gaming industry. A water bottle and a few granola bars. And a code card to download a Kingsman game for free. “Wow, this is so cool!”

“It is,” Percival smiled, happy at the effort that was put in. “Now then, until the tour, you can help me answers emails and -” Percival winced. “I forgot I had a meeting.”

“Sitting in on a meeting could be interesting,” she said. “What sort?”

“The head of the creative department needed a budget adjustment. I am not sure it -”

“I’ll be quiet,” she promised.

“I don’t want you quiet, I want you curious. And he is,” Percival had no idea how to describe Mr. Hart.

“Are you going to mean with numbers? It is fun when you are mean with numbers,” Roxy grinned.

“Numbers are not mean, well except 7, because -”

“Because 7 ate 9,” Roxy finished. She had loved that joke when she was 4.

“If I ask you to leave the meeting, you go, no questions asked,” he said.

“Sure, Dad,” Roxy agreed.

They answered emails and Roxy asked him the questions she had to fill out for her report and it was time for the meeting. Percival took her up to the conference room, and Carol was once again there as witness.

She looked at Roxy in horror. “Uh-oh,” she said.

“Is there a problem?” Percival asked, stepping in front of Roxy just a little.

“Why is there a short person with you?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

“It is take your child to work day,” Percival answered calmly.

Harry sniffed the air. “I thought that was for omega children.”

“I staged a successful protest. Hullo, I’m Roxy. I’m learning about budgets.”

“Something Mr. Hart here has difficulty grasping,” Percival said. “Carol, a pleasure as always.”

Carol kept looking at Roxy. “Mr. Hart, um, I read the memo, and -”

“For the last time, I didn’t staple that child to the ceiling,” he growled just a little. “And he shouldn’t have been in my stuff.”

“Memo?” Percival stepped in front of Roxy even more.

“As you know, Merlin has difficulties interacting with people,” Harry began.

“And you don’t?”

Carol stared at the ceiling at that, because frankly Percival had a point, not that anyone ever  called Harry on it.

Harry ignored the question. “And basically there was a note that went around that suggested keeping all children away from Merlin and myself, due to our lack of experience with them.”

“That poster is poorly done,” Roxy said and pointed at the wall.

“It is not,” Harry replied.

“It is,” she insisted.

“No,” he shot back.

“The colours are muddy.”

“It is setting a mood.”

“Of mud,” Roxy said as she stepped around from her father.

“It was the teaser poster for our last game, I designed it with our marketing team.”

“That isn’t a tease, it’s a…” Roxy struggled for the word she was looking for. “It’s a...look it is just useless.”

“It won a marketing award.”

“So, it is still ugly,” Roxy said. “Why isn’t it green?”

Harry stopped. “Explain.”

“Well look you are hinting at fog there and it is all black and red and blahhhh,” she drew out. 

“Roxy,” Percival tried to bring her in, before she got going.

“Shut up, numbers man, smart people are talking,” Harry shot back without thinking. “Now continue, and be interesting.”

“I’m plenty interesting,” Roxy let out a tiny growl. “And don’t be mean to Da. That poster is cliched. Oh look something scary in dark colours. Better it should have been cheerful happy colours, and used the shadows to show menace. If that looked like a happy field maybe a bit of splatter of blood in a corner, or a severed limb or something in happy flower beds, well the disconnect a far better tease,” Roxy ran out of steam and looked at the alpha. And realized how intimidating he actually was. “Right?” The alpha wasn’t saying anything and Roxy inched closer to her dad.

Harry nodded and picked up his phone. “Jainey to the conference room, please.” He sat down and they all waited in awkward silence until there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Harry called out.

A woman came in. “Yes, sir?”

“Your name is Roxy, yes?” Harry asked.

“Yes?”

“Do you not know your own name, that you phrase it as a question?” Harry gave her a look and Percival felt his fingers form a fist, ready to leap.

But Roxy firmed her jaw. “I’m Roxy Rockford,” she said clearly.

“Good,” Harry nodded. “Never doubt who you are.” He turned to Jainey. “Jainey, this is Ms Rockford. She is here for take your child to work day. She is being wasted in the financial department. Take her to your offices and let her experiment.”

“I don’t know -” Percival wasn’t sure who Jainey was.

Harry ignored him, with the focus he had when he got a brilliant idea. “Roxy, Jainey is the co-director of marketing. She is working on the campaign for the game we are releasing in six months. I think you’ll learn more with her than you will with your father today. Does that interest you?”

Roxy bit her lip. It did sound a lot cooler than what her Da did, but she hated to abandon him, especially when the alpha had been kind of mean. “Say sorry to Da, for calling him a name,” she insisted.

“I didn’t,” Harry protested.

“Sir, you called him numbers man,” Carol added helpfully.

Harry pale a little. “Oh,” he said, sheepish. “I do apologize.”

“It would be nice to have a conversation with you, Mr. Hart, where you didn’t put your foot in your mouth.”

“Believe me, I would like that as well,” Harry sighed. “Mr. Rockford, my apologies to you, your daughter, and your mate, for my continued ability to be a jackass.” Harry managed to bite back a mournful whimper. He had thought the man unmated. But that had just been the more neutral scent of a beta.

“James passed a few years ago,” Percival said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Harry answered.

Roxy looked at everyone. “Dad, can I go to marketing while you do your budget meeting?”

“I do think that will be more interesting for you. Ma’am will it be a problem making sure she gets to the tour and lunch?”

“Not, at all,” Jainey promised. Roxy gave her dad a quick hug and skipped over to the woman.

“Your poster there is stupid.”

“That is mean and not constructive. We’ll discuss proper ways to talk about this sort of thing,” Jainey said.

“Okay,” Roxy smiled and they were off.

“So, she’s a pip,” Carol said into the silence.

“She is mighty,” Percival answered. “Mighty and perfect.”

Harry looked at Percival. “I am sorry.”

Percival’s gaze sharpened. “Not as sorry as you are going to be, when I show you your new numbers.”

Harry growled a little. “You promised me an expanded budget.”

“Oh don’t pop your knot, and just listen,” Percival said.

The two were off and bickering and Carol just sat there and wondered if Percival realized that Harry was trying to impress him with all the posturing and sending Roxy to marketing. She highly doubted it. 

********************************

Harry was frustrated. He kept screwing up with Percival and doubted the man would ever want to even go on a date with him at this point. Not only did he insult the man in front of his child, he then argued for an hour and suggested the man didn’t know how to do his job.

When he took the files back to his office and properly read them, he realized the ladder budget that Percival created that allowed for growth to match growth in Harry’s department and potential increases on game sales. It showed an incredible attention to detail and a lot of hard work.

Harry was beginning to think he was adopting too many of Merlin’s personality traits. He used to be suave.

There was a knock on his door. “Yes?”

Roxy popped her head in. “Are you lost from the tour?” he asked.

“That was hours ago, we’ve been in the testing room playing games. Dad always says you need to say thank you for nice things. So thank you, I had a really good time in marketing. Numbers are cool but there you can have numbers and art and use it to make people think things. That is sort of awesome,” she said.

“That is an interesting perspective, and I am glad I helped your day be an enjoyable one,” Harry said politely. He was a little at a loss as to how to talk to a child.

“Did you really staple a kid last year to the ceiling?”

“No!” Harry winced. “It was more a rope and pulley system. He broke into my office and destroyed my markers.”

“I punched a boy for taking my crayons and got detention for a week,” Roxy said. “Dad says alphas don’t instill fear, they create protection.” Roxy shrugged. “He thinks most alphas get it wrong though. He doesn’t like them very much in general.”

Well, wasn’t that lovely, thought Harry. My perfect mate dislikes my genetic make up. “I do try not to be a -”

“A knothead?”

“Are you supposed to use that language?” Harry asked curious.

“No,” she smiled. “But you won’t tell on me.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because I figured it out. Marketing doesn’t get food and flowers delivered like how Dad talks about. That is only his department.” Roxy bounced a little. “And you send him more emails than you should, so that he thinks about you, even if they are all work. You like him. Like, like him like him.”

“You are too clever,” Harry said into the silence that fell.

“I get that a lot,” Roxy looked at him. “Stop being stupid, it might help.”

“Believe me I am trying.” Harry couldn’t stop the whimper that came out. “I used to be dashing, once upon a time, you know. Omegas fell at my feet.”

“Well see, Dad, isn’t an omega is he?” Roxy said. “So doesn’t that mean you are doing it all wrong?”

Harry stared at her in shock. They both heard someone calling her name.

“Got to go. You are sort of cool, or would be if you weren’t a moron,” Roxy waved and ran to the voice.

Harry went home in state of confusion. He changed into his at home clothes and checked the fridge. Merlin had forgotten to eat, and Harry had forgotten the pizza. He poked about and made them some omelets and took them to Merlin’s office.

“Crap, I’m sorry,” Merlin said when the smell of food hit him. “I’m an idiot,” he offered up quickly, knowing it would appease Harry.

“So am I, according to a 10 year old,” Harry answered.

“Oh god, we’re getting sued again,” Merlin groaned.

“No,” Harry said slowly. “No, I think she may have given me permission to court her father.”

“I thought you wanted Percival?” Merlin was confused.

“I do,” Harry answered.

Merlin took a minute to put the pieces together. “I’ll call a contractor to build a playground out back.”

“Hmmm,” Harry replied, still lost in the realization he had been doing everything wrong.

He was supposed to be the smart one of he and Merlin when it came to people, and he had been thoroughly schooled. Time to rethink his approach.

***********************************

“Was today a good day darling?” Percival asked when Roxy came to say goodnight.

“Yes. I like Mr. Hart,” she said immediately.

“Good heavens why? He is a rather large pain in the ass,” Percival said.

She nodded. “I know.” Roxy kissed his cheek and went to bed. She knew he had dated and they had all been boring. Papa hadn’t been boring, boring bored her Dad. He needed a pain in the ass. And she was pretty sure Mr. Hart was the right pain in the ass.

She just had to get him to not be stupid and her dad to notice the man at all.

Roxy could do this, she was as sneaky as Papa had been. She just needed to make a plan.

  
She hoped the alpha had a nice place with a big garden to play in. That would be swell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is actually really serious. we will return to the idiotness soon.

Harry knew it was a bad idea to go into the office. He was tired, cranky, had massive jet lag, and hadn’t eaten in 18 hours. He had suffered a minor flashback on the plane and had narrowly avoided a panic attack mid flight. But he also knew his pack alpha was at the office and he really needed Merlin. He wasn’t with it enough to think he could have gone to the flat and called Merlin. His brain had just narrowed to one thing. Merlin could fix it.

Luckily it was late enough in the day that the offices were quieter. He walked down the hall and dropped his briefcase in his office. A man started to speak to him and one look from Harry’s face had him saying that it could wait until the end of the week.

Harry’s leg ate up the hall in the walk to Merlin’s office. He walked in without knocking and growled when Merlin wasn’t there. Harry stalked out and he walked through the floor trying to scent his pack alpha.

He made his way to the financial department which was mostly empty. “Where’s Merlin?” he asked the first person he saw. He only realized after it was Percival because of course it was. “Merlin?” he couldn’t get himself to make small talk.

“He’s in a meeting,” Percival said. “With the director. They’ve asked not to be disturbed.”

Harry went over to the man’s office but they weren’t in there. That left the small meeting room on this floor. He started to head to it.

“Mr. Hart, this is a very important meeting,” Percival said. “I would suggest that you go to your office, they’ll be done soon enough.”

“I didn’t ask your opinion,” Harry growled. A part of his brain was trying to get him to shut up but it was losing.

“Go get a cup of coffee,” Percival suggested blandly. “Or rub one out in the bathroom, if you’re this rough. Your scent is very aggressive right now.”

“I need Merlin,” Harry said. Merlin was his handler, Merlin would have a solution. Shit, not handler, not anymore. Merlin was his friend, his pack, those were the right words. “I need Merlin,” he repeated.

Percival rolled his eyes. “Look, Mr. Hart, I’m sorry if your flight ran out of peanuts or little gin bottles, but this meeting affects the company for the rest of the year, financially, and will finish. Go to your office and leave a message for Merlin.”

Harry looked at Percival. “You’re wearing the tie I gave you again,” he smiled.

“I am,” Percival couldn’t help but take a step back. Something in Harry was not good at the moment and Harry’s scent was frankly reminding him of a wounded animal. “I didn’t think you would recognize. I assumed you had a secretary pick it out.”

Harry kept the smile on his face. “I’m going to get Merlin now, have a nice day.” He was impressed that he managed to find a thread of civility. He knew it was the only thread he had left. Harry turned at got three paces when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Will you just stop being a -” Percival didn’t get to finish the sentence because he was flying through the air and landed with a thud on his back. He could see Harry reaching to his hip and could have cried when the man came up empty. “Mr. Hart?” Percival tried to get up.

Harry growled low in his throat, hard, an alpha demanding supremacy, obedience. Percival was rather scared and bared his neck for him. Percival closed his eyes and waited to be hit or, whatever was coming next.

“You never ever touch me from behind,” Harry snarled. He crouched down. “Look at this, you could be dead, now, because you decided it was your job to touch me? Foolish little man. Do you know how many have -”

“Harrison!” Merlin shouted at the doorway.

It was like all the wires had been cut from Harry and he went from animalistic crouch to just collapsed on the ground.

“Clear out the offices,” Merlin ordered the head of finances. The man saw only Percival was in the office and hurried out of the room. 

Merlin approached slowly, deliberately and helped Percival up. “Are ye alright?”

Percival swallowed. “A little bruised, a lot scared,” he said. He sniffed and realized Harry’s scent had changed. Broken was the only word he had for it. “I’ll just be leaving now.”

“Take tomorrow off, and then ye and I will have a meeting with the head of HR the day after that 9am,” Merlin said. Merlin sat on the ground and ignored Percival after that. It was like the beta wasn’t there anymore. “Harry,” Merlin whispered.

“There was turbulence and someone’s headphones fell off and Freebird came on,” Harry answered, voice trembling.

Percival watched Merlin gather Harry into his arms.

“Need you, alpha,” Harry said and tucked into Merlin.

Percival stared at the two of them in shock when Merlin scented Harry and Harry collapsed even more into him.

“Leave,” Merlin ordered hard.

Percival left his briefcase and hurried out of the office. On the tube he tried to process it all, but it was insane. Alpha couples were ridiculously rare. They were the stuff of daytime telly, and lurid novels and seldom real life. He got home and there was Roxy at the kitchen table. He tried to calm himself. “Hello, sweetie.”

Roxy looked at the clock, “You’re home 20 minutes early.”

“The boss came around and told everyone to go home, gave me the day off tomorrow,” he answered.

“Can I skip school tomorrow too?” Roxy asked eagerly.

Percival was about to say no, but then realized he wanted his girl. “Yes, you can skip tomorrow.”

Roxy stared at him in shock. “Dad, do you need a hug?”

“I believe that I do yes,” he said and he sat down. Roxy crawled onto his lap and gave him a strong hug.

*****************************************

Harry woke up in Merlin’s bed, sun streaming brightly through the windows. He looked at the clock and realized that he had been asleep for almost 13 hours. His mouth felt vile. Harry went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, took a desperately needed wee and drew a bath. Baths always made him feel better.  He lay in the water with his eyes closed. Merlin was going to suspend him from work for a while. He had to. Harry pressed his hands to his eyes, he wanted to throw up. And realized that the earlier vile taste in his mouth meant he had already done that. He dunked his head under the water and stayed down until it hurt and then ten seconds past that. Harry came up gasping and saw Merlin leaning against the counter.

“Fuck, Merlin,” he swore. “Warn a man.”

“Ye knew it was safe,” Merlin said. “Only man, who is allowed in your space without question,” Merlin smiled. It was something Harry had said once after one of Merlin’s nightmares. “How are you?”

“Tired, ashamed, horrified at my loss of control at the office,” Harry said. He looked at Merlin. “You need to suspend me.”

“I’ll nae do that.”

“I attacked an employee,” Harry said.

“You were having a medical crisis,” Merlin countered. “I’ll nae punish you for having fucking ptsd, Harry. And ye controlled yourself.”

“I threw him and was starting to terrorize him.”

“Ye didn’t break any bones, throw a punch, or hold a weapon to him,” Merlin said. “That shows control.”

“Merlin, I won’t be a threat to our employees,” Harry’s begged.

“I would never let ye be,” Merlin swore. He stripped down and got in the water and held Harry. “Jesus Harry, how do ye have any skin left if the water is still this hot?”

“Not all of us like the cold showers that you do,” Harry said. He curled into Merlin a little. “I saw them, on the plane all I could see for a second was that room again.”

“Hush, hush. I know,” Merlin smoothed a hand over Harry’s wet hair. “You are at the estate, it is November 8th, and it has been a very long time since ye carried a gun for Queen and Country.”  Merlin pressed his fingers against Harry’s pack bite even more.

“Why doesn’t this ever happen to you?”

“Sometimes when I’m writing code, the numbers change and I see everyone’s call signs, I see schematics for buildings that contain bio-chemical weapons. In the dark I wake and think ye never came home and go to check on your room,” Merlin said. “And if ye find me in the gym at any other time besides dawn, I am having a problem.”

“You should have told me,” Harry said. He gently kissed Merlin’s jaw. “We fight the demons together.”

Merlin nodded. “Ye hate the gym, you like your runs. The gym reminds you too much of training and conditioning.”

“I want to spar again,” Harry said slowly. “I need...it is time.”

“Are ye sure?”

“I wasn’t in control of my body, I need that back.”

“Okay then,” Merlin agreed. They stayed cuddled in the water for a few more minutes before drying off and going to the gym to beat the shit out of each other. After an hour Harry managed a smile.

**************************************

Percival wore his favourite suit for his meeting with Merlin, it was navy and double breasted. He thought it a touch dramatic but James had always said, that a double breasted suit made him look broad and intimidating. He had an envelope that had his letter of resignation in it. He couldn’t work in that environment, no matter that he had started to make work friends, and liked the projects that they gave him.

A head of a department who was out of control was unacceptable.

He walked into the meeting room and there was Merlin in an old sweater, glasses with a smudge on them talking to the head of HR quietly. They both looked up at his arrival.

“Mr. Rockford,” Bastian, the HR man greeted.

“Good morning, Mr. Bastian,” Percival said. “Sir” he said to Merlin.

“We would like to take this moment to apologize for Mr. Hart,” Bastian began.

“We wouldn’t,” Merlin interrupted. “You would, but I’ll nae do so.”

Bastian groaned, and Percival blinked. 

“Excuse me?” Percival was dumbfounded. He was sure that would be a million apologies and a pay off to keep quiet about the psychotic creative director.

“If Harry wishes to apologize, he can do so, but we will not put unnecessary words in his mouth,” Merlin said.

“Merlin, sir, shut up,” Bastian said. “Harry threw the man across the room.”

Merlin snorted a little. “If Harry had thrown him across the room, he would have been across the room. It was a standard rear approach flip,” Merlin waved a hand. “After a warning was given at that.”

“And that is it, your boyfriend loses his goddamn mind and you just wave it off with well he didn’t do very much damage?” Percival gave him a disgusted look. “I hate alphas.”

Merlin stood up and growled a bit and Bastian threw up his hands in frustration. “You promised to follow the rules,” Bastian said.

“I lied,” Merlin replied. He looked at Percival. “He is nae my boyfriend."

“Oh come off it,” Percival said. “I saw you two.”

Merlin looked at Bastian who sighed a little but nodded. He pulled out some papers. “Mr. Rockford, this is a Non Disclosure Agreement, we ask that you sign it before we continue further,” Bastian explained.

Percival finally sat down thoroughly confused. He read over the sheets taking his time before he signed. “Well then?”

“We are nae dating, we have never dated, we will never date.”

“You scented him,” Percival countered.

“I am his pack leader,” Merlin said. 

“Oh,” Percival said. “You...it seemed closer than that.”

“He is mine to protect,” Merlin said. “I am his pack leader, his friend, coworker, his family. We trust each other with everything. And when he has a set of circumstances that create a perfect storm to trigger his PTSD, I will do whatever he needs to bring him back to himself.”

“PTSD?” Percival asked.

“Mr. Hart and Mr. Mathe had a unique job before forming Kingsman Games,” Bastian explained diplomatically. “It is not common knowledge and will not become common knowledge, but it does on the very rare occasion cause...complications.”

“What job was that?” Percival asked.

Bastian shook his head, “That’s -”

“We worked rather high up in MI-6,” Merlin said. “It is both exactly like and nothing like the movies.”

“I see,” Percival said. 

“Harry was triggered and was trying to find me, to make it better, to keep him together, and I’ll nae apologize that the man needed help,” Merlin said. “I will protect Harry, always.”

“You love him,” Percival said. 

“Of course I do, he is my pack.”

“How large is your pack?”

“Just us,” Merlin said. “Ye might have gathered, we don’t do so well with people.”

“I can understand keeping your family safe,” Percival tucked the envelope he had brought into his pocket. “Before I continue on the path I expected to take, I want to talk to Mr. Hart.”

“He’s out of the office for a few days, we can set up a meeting,” Bastian said.

Merlin threw keys at Percival’s head. Percival only fumbled the grab a little. “He is at our home in the country. Use my car, it is the 3rd setting in the GPS.”

“Mr. Rockford prefers witnesses for all his dealings with an alpha employer and we accommodate that,” Bastian reminded Merlin.

Merlin through a small black box at Percival, and he managed to catch it easily this time. “Taser for if ye have problems.”

  
“That is not a witness!”

“But it would solve his concerns,” Merlin said, like it was obvious. “Besides Harry is too busy being ashamed of himself at his loss of control to do anything untoward.”

“Why can’t you two ever make my job easier?” Bastian asked forlornly.

“You trust me with your car?” Percival asked.

Merlin shrugged. “Seeing you will make things more settled for Harry. Whatever helps him, I’ll do. Parking spot 3F underground.”

Percival nodded to them and took the lift down. His brows rose at the Jag but he got in and set the GPS. He had to admit he relished the ride, it was a beautiful car. He took the turn that the GPS said after 40 minutes of driving and it said destination was in 100 metres. He was stunned by the gorgeous estate. He realized it must be one of those old estates that they turn into flats, but he was a little confused that there weren’t any other cars or even designated parking spots. He parked carefully and went up the steps to the front door. He went in expecting there to be a second door flat listings.

Only he was just let into a cavernous hall.

“Hello?” he called out. “I’m looking for Mr. Hart’s flat?” There was no answer. He could have sworn he heard some music though and followed the noise. He walked down the hall looking at the paintings and antiques and wondered if the main level was kept as it was for tours or filming movies or some such and the flats were on another floor. The music was growing louder and he followed it until he reached a doorway.

“Hello? I’m sorry to walk in but I am trying to find the flat of one Mr. Harry Hart. Are they up one level?” Percival asked after a polite knock on the door. The man in the chair turned. “Oh, Mr. Hart,” he said. He couldn’t quite think what to say next. “You are in a sweater,” was what he came up with.

“While I do love my suits, at home a cardigan suffices,” Harry said. He put the frame in his hand down. “How may I help you Mr. Rockford?”

Percival was still at a loss. “Perhaps we could go up to your flat to have a discussion?” It was an office they were in, filled with framed butterflies.

“Why would I take you to my bedroom?” Harry asked. “My hobby room should suffice.”

“I don’t understand, is this a communal area for residents?”

“Well I should hope so,” Harry said. “Since Merlin and I are the only residents, I’m pretty sure all areas are communal. Though we do knock on each other’s office doors. Mostly.”

“This, all this, is just for you and Merlin?”

“We have a maid and gardener come in,” Harry said.

“The two of you in all this?” Percival had to sit down. “That’s…”

Harry shrugged, “That’s home.” He looked at Percival. “I...why are you here? I wouldn’t have imagined you would want to be within 30 metres of me ever again.”

“That was my thought when I went to the office this morning. Bastian was full of apologies. Merlin was not,” he said.

Harry smiled a little. “Merlin is very defensive, protective.”

“He is a good alpha leader, isn’t he?”

“Oh god no, he’s miserable at the job,” Harry’s scent was so happy. “Or at least, others would think him such. We are rather singular in our needs.”

“He loves you very much.”

“And I him,” Harry said simply. “But no, we are pack, not anymore.”

“I was told that. It was easy to misinterpret what I saw.”

“It’s happened before.” Harry dismissed. “But again, why are you here?”

Percival hesitated. “I...I am honestly not sure. You make my job very difficult, you always say the wrong thing and then you attack me.”

Harry closed his eyes. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have gone to the office. I should have gone to the flat, but all I could think was Merlin, everything else got pushed to the side.”

“You hurt me.”

“I am so sorry.” The happy alpha scent was gone and sadness was just left.

“You could have hurt me much more than you did.”

“I could have, yes.”

“But you didn’t,” Percival questioned.

“I never want to hurt you, but it seems I am frightfully good at it,” Harry held out his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I...again, my sincerest apologies.”

Percival nodded. “What are you working on?”

“When we left our old jobs, we were adrift for a time,” Harry said carefully. “And perhaps a bit of a danger to society. It was suggested we pick up soothing hobbies. I took up butterfly collection. I can’t explain why. But it works for me, the concentration, preserving their beauty, it calms me.”

“Why not more art?”

“Art is work, these days, and this is an art in and of itself.” Harry held up the frame. The butterfly was a searing blue. He was clearly waiting for a negative response.

“It’s beautiful,” Percival said. He looked at the walls filled with frames. “They all are.” He was sincere. 

“If you keep your employment, I promise to leave you alone,” Harry said. “We’ll move all my dealings to another person. I won’t bother you anymore.”

“I didn’t like being thrown to the ground,” Percival said. “And it would be best if it didn’t happen again.”

“Of course,” Harry quickly agreed.

“I like lists, Mr. Hart, they soothe me, give me direction,” Percival explained. “Please send me a pdf of your triggers, things I should and should not do in our conversations. That will help me.”

“We’ll be having conversations then?” His voice and scent were both so hopeful.

“Mr. Hart,” Percival paused and thought it through. “Mr. Hart, you keep my job interesting. I like fighting with you on budgets. And -”

“And?”

“Mr. Hart do you have many friends?”

“I have Merlin,” Harry said, like that was enough.

Percival looked out the door at the empty hallway at the silence outside this room. And thought about just how miserable the alpha was at human interaction, but how desperately sweet the man clearly wanted to be. He made an abrupt decision.

“Mr. Hart, would you like to be my friend?” Percival asked. He never made rash decisions. Or almost never, but when he did, his gut instinct was never wrong.

Harry smiled slowly. “I would very much like to be your friend, Mr. Rockford. Should we go find a swingset?”

“It’s Percival,” he returned the smile. “And how about you show me how to properly pin a butterfly.”

“I can do that,” Harry said. “And it’s Harry.”

“Hello, Harry,” Percival said softly. “Your taste in music is dreadful. That is the 4th time that song has played. No one should listen to that much Tom Jones.”

“Feel free to change it.” Harry pointed to a console and Percival went and put on some classical. 

Harry guided him through the steps and before they knew it two hours had passed in quiet harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

“I need to come into the office with you,” Roxy said calmly and stood in front of her father in her suit.

“You have the day off from school, you were going to over to Gerry’s house weren’t you?” he asked nonplussed. Last he had seen her she had been eating cereal and watching a video on her ipad.

“Yes, but circumstances have changed and I am coming in.” Roxy nodded like it was a done deal.

Percival sat back. “I do not have permission from my boss and he is not likely to allow it.” He waited for her next move.

“You don’t have to keep me entertained, in fact, I don’t want to spend the day with you at all,” Roxy said, dismissing him.

“Thank you, darling,” Percival said dryly.

“Oh,” Roxy bit her lip. “I love you Da, but -”

“But?”

Roxy crumbled and told the truth. “We are having a poster design contest in guides and I wanted to ask the marketing department for help.”

“Isn’t that cheating?”

“Nope, I read the rules and one adult is allowed to help you make the most effective poster possible so long as you can show your work and prove that you did it yourself, they just helped you talk it out, and plan.” Roxy smiled. “I sent an email and they said they would be happy to help.”

“Well, that is reasonable. But -” Percival held up a hand before she could cheer. “You will also bring your work for that book report that I know you’ve been putting off and can work on it in the break room. And you will cease to tell me things at the last minute, or things will just cease to happen altogether. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Roxy said.

He smiled. “Pack your bag and get ready for the office.”

Roxy ran off to collect her work.

They walked into the office and Roxy gave her dad a hug. “I know where Jainey’s office is, I’ll go start on the poster and then go to the break room.”

Percival looked at his watch. “I’ll check on you at 10 and we can go out for lunch at noon. Come find me if you run into problems.”

Roxy was gone without even a goodbye and Percival couldn’t help but be fond of her excitement. He went to his office and gave his boss a head’s up that his daughter was in the building but would not interfere with his day. He was surprised when the man didn’t complain. He wasn’t a bad boss really, but could be a little pompous.

He settled into his reports which always made him happy. He knew his girl would be safe with the marketing department.

***********************************

“Oh look it is the short human again,” Harry said when he answered the knock on the door.

“Shouldn’t you be nice to me since you want to date my Da?” Roxy asked walking in and sitting across from his desk. She frowned when she sat back in the chair and her feet didn’t reach the ground. She scooted forward with a little growl.

“I can get a telephone book for you to sit on,” Harry offered.

“I’m 10,” her growl got a little louder.

“You are short.”

“You have a grey hair. Right there,” she pointed and smirked when his hand went up to check.

They smiled at each other in a weird sort of alpha harmony.

“I need help,” Roxy said.

Harry leaned forward. “Name it.”

“There is a contest, I want to win. I have a better chance of winning if you help me,” Roxy showed him the flyer. 

“Help create a poster showing diversity in the guides,” he said. “Interesting. Their posters tend to be just pictures of attractive children muddy from tents.” He shuddered a little. “I dislike mud.”

“Of course you do, but mud is great,” Roxy said. “1st place gets cool prizes and they’ll actually print a limited run. I could see my poster on a wall in the tube being graffittied over. I want this.”

“Show me your notes and sketches,” Harry said. He moved around his desk and set up on the sofa and took everything off the coffee table.

Roxy pulled out all her markers and sketches from her knapsack.

“Dreadful,” he said looking. “Just dreadful.”

“So’s your face,” she countered.

“My face has made people swoon. I am incredibly attractive.”

“Da hasn’t swooned.” She was pleased when that clearly bothered him.

“My inability to form coherent and non-assholey sentences around him has hindered his ability to see my natural beauty,” Harry said after a moment. He looked at a different page. “Better.”

“He mentioned you two were friends now,” Roxy said quietly. “Friends are good right?”

“Friends are good,” he agreed.

“You could join us for lunch today, if you stop insulting my work,” she offered.

“Well stop insulting my eyes with what is clearly not your best effort.”

Roxy growled and he growled back sharply. “Behave little alpha,” he warned. “And tell the truth why you aren’t trying your best if you want to win so badly.”

“Because my best won’t win this and you know it,” Roxy said. “I love the guides, and it is cool, and fun, but they like mediocre and obvious for their ads don’t they? If I want to win, I need to play to their wheelhouse.”

“Unacceptable,” Harry said firmly.

“Practical,” she countered.

Harry went back behind his desk. “Go bother someone else.” He pulled out his own sketchbook and ignored her.

Roxy stared at all her work and frowned. She kept waiting for Harry to say something but he was honestly acting like she wasn’t there. She looked at all her pages, the ideas that were likely to win. That was right, she was just doing what any alpha would do - prove they were winners.

“Harry?” she asked tentatively.

He continued to ignore her.

“I want to be the best,” she said. “I want to my Da proud.” she sniffled a little and then growled furious at herself for getting emotional.

Harry put his work down. “Percival does not seem to be the sort to not be proud of a child as talented and interesting as you.”

“You just said my stuff was rubbish.”

“I said the stuff that you phoned in was rubbish,” Harry said. “Do you want to be the best or do your best? Which is more satisfying young alpha?”

“Doing my best,” she said after a moment. She reached into her bag and pulled out her other idea. Roxy brought it over to his desk. “Here.”

Harry looked at the notes and couple sketches. “Now this is interesting.”

“Really?” she preened under the attention a bit.

“Really,” Harry promised. “Tell me why, why this?”

Roxy and Harry talked it out and she drew some more things and he gently gave suggestions and tips on drawing.

“Da was thinking of getting me private art lessons,” Roxy said watching as Harry’s hands worked swiftly on his own page. “We have the extra money for it finally.”

“That’s nice,” Harry said.

“We can pay 30 pounds an hour,” Roxy said to him and waited.

“That should get you a decent college student,” Harry agreed.

Roxy frowned. “I meant you, you giant numpty.”

“I earn 100,000 pounds at this job,” Harry answered. “Why do I need your 30 pounds every other weekend?”

“Because it would mean coming to our house, where Da is,” Roxy said slowly. “So you guys could be friends, and you know…” she smiled at him.

“You know what?” Harry looked at her blankly.

“You could flirt with him,” Roxy said. “You want to.”

Harry looked at her. “Miss Roxanne Rockford, if I were to be employed as your art instructor, I would take the job seriously, as I have done to all the employment I have ever had. I would not flirt with your gorgeous father while on the clock.”

“So you’ll take the job?” Roxy asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Harry replied. “Practice smooth lines.”

They worked together easily and rather forgot the clock. Harry gave her tips and she concentrated fiercely.

Carol came and knocked on the door. “Mr. Rockford’s daughter is missing, she is supposed to be in the break room and he is -” Carol stared at Roxy. “Nope,” she said and turned around and left to hide.

“Uh-oh,” Roxy said and looked at the clock.

“Why?” Harry groaned. “Why does the universe seem determined to make sure your father hates me?”

Roxy quickly packed up her bag. “I might have also told him I was here to bother Jainey and uh snuck over here.”

Harry stared at her and quickly stood. He gave her a sharp growl and she packed her bag faster and fell in behind him when he marched out of his office. Harry walked through the hall and saw Percival knocking on a door. “She only now informed me that she didn’t have permission to be with me. I apologize,” Harry said.

Percival turned and saw Roxy standing a little behind Harry. He was livid. “I trust you and you lied to me?” 

Roxy ducked her head even more. “It wasn’t a lie lie, it was -”

“Enough,” Percival said. His usual more neutral scent was rising dangerously. “I have to go explain to my boss that I need to take the rest of the day off.”

“Why?” Roxy asked.

“Because I am not trusting you any longer here at the office,” Percival said. “Because we are going to have a long talk about your recent attitude towards tip toeing over the line of acceptable behaviour.”

“Papa always crossed the lines,” Roxy shouted. “And you loved that about him.”

Percival’s nostrils flared. “What one loves in a mate, is not the same.”

“You’re just jealous because you aren’t as creative as Papa and me,” Roxy growled.

Percival’s head snapped back and a wounded noise came out before he could compose himself. Harry didn’t think but put himself in between the two ready to destroy the alpha who had hurt his intended mate.

Even if the alpha was his 10 year old daughter.

He crouched down and looked her dead in the eye. “No,” he said said. He made a noise low in his throat and his scent was protective.

Roxy couldn’t even meet his gaze and showed her neck instinctively. “I’m sorry,” she said in a tiny voice.

“When we hurt the people we love, we look them in the eye when we say that,” Harry said, threat still in every line of his body.

Roxy barely managed to look at her dad over Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” Her chin wobbled and she tried not to cry. Percival stepped around Harry and gathered her up.

“Oh my darling,” Percival said and he held her head. Roxy buried in nose in her father’s neck, trying to find comfort. It wasn’t the same from what she remembered of her Papa, but it still helped. Great heaving sobs fell from her. 

Percival wasn’t the strongest man but he was fit enough and he picked Roxy up and carried her out with just a brief nod at Harry.

Harry honestly had no idea if he had screwed up or not.

***************************************

“Of course ye screwed up,” Merlin said two days later, sick of Harry’s ramblings.

Harry paused mid-rant. “I did? How?”

“I have no idea, honestly, I feel like you were correct in your behaviour. But I have learned that if you and I agree on a course of action - it absolutely has to be the wrong one. The exceptions being how to escape an underwater fortress, becoming pack, and starting the company. Otherwise, we agree, things blow up.”

Harry tried to come up with a counter argument and couldn’t. “Who did I screw up more with?”

“I don’t know, how would I know?” Merlin asked. “Best just fix it with both.”

“Right,” Harry nodded, determined. “I’m off to fix it.”

“I dinnae mean right this second.”

“Nope sooner begun, sooner done,” Harry left the estate.

Merlin shrugged, put the music up loud and and absolutely didn’t slide through the estate on socks to figure out a coding problem.

***************************************

Harry knocked on the door of the small townhouse. He was holding two gift bags, one bright pink and with glitter tissue paper, the other clearly designed to hold a liquor bottle.

Percival opened the door and Harry spluttered out a shaky, “Oh god you are naked.”

Percival looked at himself. “It is jeans and t-shirt because we were about to make cookies. Would you care to join us?”

Harry was confused that Percival didn’t seem mad. “You have arms.”

Percival looked down at himself. “Oh my. I do they even have hair and a couple freckles, and dear god a small scar.” He smiled at the dumbfounded look on the alpha’s face. “Is it really so different from the office?”

Harry never had a forearm kink. That might have changed in the last minute. “Yes, very different.”

“Well, we don’t all wear cardigans and dress shirts when at home,” Percival smiled a bit. “Harry, come in.”

Harry followed him into the small house and into the kitchen where Roxy was putting out ingredients. Roxy was trying to be careful with the eggs.

“Hi, Harry,” she said.

“Hello, Roxy,” he said. “I brought you this?”

Roxy put down the eggs and reached for the bag. She caught sight of her dad who gave her a pointed look. She straightened her shoulders. “Mister Hart, I want to take this opportunity to apologize for not telling you the truth, and causing a scene at your place of work, and acting in a way not...not,” she scrunched her face trying to remember the rest of the apology letter she had been going to write. “I’m sorry I was a meanie knothead.”

“Language, Roxy,” Percival warned.

“Well I was one,” she muttered. “I’m sorry that I was hurtful.”

“Did you apologize to your father, he was the one you hurt most,” Harry said.

Roxy nodded quickly. “I lost all t.v. and ipad privileges for the whole weekend. And we had to talk about it. It took forever.”

Harry covered a laugh at Percival’s exasperated sigh. “I have to apologize as well to you both. I shouldn’t have stepped in the middle of it.” Harry gave the liquor bag to Percival.

Percival opened it. It was a 200 hundred pound bottle of scotch. “Thank you but this is too much,” he said.

“I keep getting it wrong with you,” Harry said sadly.

“You weren’t so wrong this time,” Percival replied. “There was no need to go protective, but it was sweet, I suppose.”

Harry perked up at being called sweet.

“Holy hell balls look at all this,” Roxy said in shock.

Percival looked in her bag. “That is rather a lot of art supplies isn’t it. Did you spend as much on this as you did the scotch?”

“No, of course not,” Harry said. 

Percival sighed a little relieved. “Still that looks like almost what 100 pounds worth of art supplies, that is excessive.”

Roxy opened her mouth to say it was more like 1000, but Harry quickly shook her head.

“If I am going to be her art tutor, she needs proper supplies,” Harry said swiftly to distract Percival. And then he realized what he said.

Roxy’s squeal and dance suggested it would be difficult to take back.

“You don’t want to spend your spare time with us,” Percival said quietly giving him an out.

“Isn’t that what friends do, help out with their friend’s child?” Harry asked. “People do that right?”

“How isolated have you been?” Percival wondered.

“More than I realized,” Harry admitted.

“Well, if you are sure, we’d welcome your experience.” Percival gave Harry’s arm a quick grasp of thanks. “And now to the cookies.”

  
Harry helped scoop dough onto trays and could the warmth of Percival’s hand hours later.

When Roxy's poster won third place, Harry had marketing properly print it up and had it framed in his office, signed by the artist. 

He didn't think it a big deal.

But Percival did.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry, what are ye doing?" Merlin asked as they ate breakfast in the flat. It was getting busy at the office as they had some dlc coming out next month and were furiously betaing the content.

"Well right now, I am eating breakfast with you," Harry said, reading over a report at the same time.

"I had him investigated," Merlin put down his cup. Harry growled low and Merlin just raised a brow. "Did ye really think I wouldn't?"

"I had hoped," Harry replied.

"No. Anyone who becomes involved in our lives is investigated. Because of who we used to be, because of what we have now. If ye show an interest, then I'm looking into them to make sure they aren't spies, or gold diggers."

"Yes because that is so likely," Harry snorted. "Most elaborate cover ever, being a widower with a child, making sure he was harassed at a job, just so he could be employed with us, make me fall in love with him, while appearing completely uninterested. Positively diabolical to have me become his daughter's art tutor. So clever. Jesus, Merlin, paranoid much?"

Merlin just waited for Harry to wind down. "We've seen people go farther for less."

"That's not the point," Harry said flustered.

"That is exactly the point," Merlin countered. "But he is clean. Would ye like to see the report?"

"No," Harry said harshly. "And I want it destroyed."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Done. But Harry, what are ye doing?" he asked again. "Ye have a lunch date with him, today."

Harry's scent was sad but resigned. Merlin moved his chair closer. "I am well aware it isn't a date, Merlin." Merlin gave him a quick nuzzle. "Thank you, but unnecessary. He and I are friends, that is all."

"But you want more," Merlin said.

"Very much so," Harry agreed. "And every day I am growing more sure in the knowledge that that won't happen."

"Are ye being friend zoned?" Merlin remembered the phrase.

Harry pushed away and snarled. "I am not being his friend in hopes to fuck him. I am being his friend because -"

"Because?"

"Because, he asked. And god, do you realize how isolated we are? How lonely?" Harry looked at the confusion on Merlin's face. "Don't you ever feel empty, alone?"

"Why? I have my work and you," Merlin said.

Harry smiled and bumped his forehead against Merlin's. "It turns out I do need a little more than that."

"Ye always were social at the old job," Merlin said. "I don't want ye to be heartbroken."

"How many hearts did I break over the years?" Harry asked. "Perhaps a little justice isn't a bad thing." Harry kissed Merlin's forehead and began to clear their dishes. They worked in silence. "If all he ever wants from me is my friendship, I am okay with that. I just want him happy, Merlin. That's it. At the end of the day, if he is content, I'll be content," Harry said eventually. "Lonely, but content."

Merlin gave him a hug. "He could nae do better than you."

"Oh there are far better alphas out there, than me," Harry said.

Merlin shook his head in disagreement but didn't push the point.

******************************************

Percival and Harry sat in the small cafe and Percival bitched about the dlc going over budget. Harry liked how his nose crinkled. They ate their soup and then Percival grew quiet.

"What?" Harry asked. Quiet was a norm for Percival, but the man had grown more animated over the last few weeks. Harry wasn't used to shy people, but he was utterly charmed. Though to be fair he was pretty sure the man could throw up in his lap and he'd be charmed.

"A woman asked me out," Percival said slowly, puzzled. 

Harry froze and felt his heart crack. He quickly got control of his scent and tried to project neutral. "Oh?"

"Her child is in guides as well. We've seen each other a bunch and made small talk and she asked me out," Percival laughed a little. "Do you know, I have never once asked a person out? The few people I've dated always asked me. James, he swore he had been flirting with me for months and I never noticed. Can you imagine that?" 

Harry could easily imagine that.

"You've dated since he passed, yes?"

"Yes, a little. An omega seriously, but that fell apart quickly when they were unpleasant to Roxy," Percival's voice was hard, protective.

"You only date omegas?" Harry asked. 

"A beta a couple times, but otherwise yes," Percival agreed. "We are going out for drinks Saturday night."

"Do you need a babysitter?" Harry offered. "Roxy could come to our flat here in town, even pack an overnight bag," Harry couldn't believe what he was saying. He really needed Merlin to arrange for a brain scan for him. He seemed to have lost his fucking mind.

"Thank you, Harry, you are a good friend," Percival gave his hand a quick squeeze. "She's sleeping over at her friend's house though that night."

"Well, wear your grey stripe suit, it is more date like than your navy one," Harry suggested. "So, how about those Gunners?"

"Who?" Percival asked. "Oh, footie. Right. Roxy is really getting into it. I suppose I should learn something."

Harry knew fuck all about the team, but tried to talk sports until they went back to the office. He ignored his office and walked to Merlin's and curled up on the couch there. "Heart hurts," Harry said. Merlin grabbed his laptop and came over and sat beside Harry, letting his scent soothe his pack.

*******************************************

The next week they were back at the cafe at their usual table and after standard talk, Harry managed to ask, "How did the date go?"

Percival shrugged. "Fine? We don't have much in common besides the children in guides together. Doubt we'll do it again." Harry's pleased scent slipped out for a minute and Percival sniffed and looked puzzled. "Harry?"

"Nothing, thinking about a bit of coding that managed to get my idea for the castle finally right," Harry dismissed. "Still, maybe a second date will bring out more commonalities?"

Percival shook his head. "There was no rapport. Like...look at us," he said. Harry froze. "Once you got over being insane and incapable of human polite speech, we've gotten along very well, right?"

"Right," Harry agreed, swallowing heavily.

"There was just no...there, there. It was fine, the cocktail was lovely, and we said we'd see each other at the next fundraiser meeting." Percival bit into his sandwich and chewed. "Dating is hard."

"It is," Harry agreed.

Percival tilted his head. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Harry said. "I haven't had a date in a few months."

"Why not?" Percival looked at him. "You on the surface are a rather spectacular alpha."

"Thanks," Harry said dryly.

Percival smirked a little. "Well, I've heard you make conversation, and seen your therapy, yet oddly serial killery, butterfly collection," he said. "I know you are messed up, but still any omega would be lucky to have you."

"Just hadn't clicked my last few dates, and decided to take a break," Harry said. He ate his salad. "I want a mate," he added eventually. "But as you said I'm messed up."

Percival frowned, he never was very good at teasing. "You are handsome, kind, protective, and a very good friend, Harrison Hart. A person would be lucky to have you."

Harry smiled at him. "You are the kind one."

"I'm really not," Percival replied. "These are objective facts. I can provide a pdf, proving them such if you like."

Harry laughed.

Percival was oddly pleased at the noise.

They finished their meal and walked back to the office.

"I know an omega, she's lovely. I think she might suit you very much," Harry said as they reached the building.

Percival looked at him confused. "Are you being a wingman for me?"

"Apparently," Harry answered. "I could see if she's interested."

"No, like you, I think I'll take a break. No one has just seemed...right recently. I can't pinpoint why," Percival shrugged. 

"Well, let me know if you change your mind," Harry said as they reached the point where they part ways. "I just want you to be happy, Percy." It was the truest thing Harry had ever said.

Percival smiled at him. "Right now, I'm happy with my job, my daughter, and our friendship. That's good enough for me. But thanks, Harry." Percival gave a wave and left.

Harry as he always did after these lunches went to Merlin's office and fell onto the couch. "I offered to hook him up with a date," Harry put his head in his hands.

Merlin shut down his computer. "Come on, let's go home. The new swords I ordered arrived. Let's do some fighting."

Harry sighed happily. A sword seemed like a good idea right now.

So long as Merlin made sure he didn't throw himself on it. He had been doing that enough from a metaphorical stand point, no need to make it reality as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Percival was reading some end of the year reports when he looked up and saw Harry smiling. “No,” he said and went back to his work.

“Hello, Mr. Rockford, lovely day isn’t it?”

“You definition of lovely involves sleet that has caused at least three accidents in the city core, does it Mr. Hart? Good to know,” Percival started typing, made himself look busy.

“I can tell you are just typing up  _ mr hart is a bothersome fart _ ,” Harry said, grin growing larger.

Percival froze mid keystroke. “How can you tell, you can’t see my screen...not that I was typing anything untoward about one of the owners of the company,” he added swiftly.

“Reflects on your glasses at the right angle,” Harry said. “Or a little does anyways, was able to piece it together by your keystrokes as well.”

“That’s a formidable skill,” Percival said. “But whatever your question is, I am pretty sure my answer is still no.”

“Meeting room in an hour,” Harry said and sauntered off with a salute.

Percival had no idea what it was about until his boss dropped a large file on his desk. “Sir?”

The man looked gleeful. “You deal with Mr. Hart well, you get to deal with the Christmas party budget.”

“It’s December 3rd and the party is on the 20th!” Percival said. “All the budgeting should have been done in October.”

There were snickers in the whole office and when he went to the meeting someone actually called out “with your shield or on it.”

Percival was forced to finish reading the file as he walked as was confused. Everything was planned, and it seemed based on receipts that Harry had only gone over budget by 100 pounds which he paid for out of his own pocket. There shouldn’t be a problem.

And then he remembered it was Harry.

“Oh dear,” he said looking at the meeting room. 

“Our offices are worse,” Carol said, glumly from her seat.

Percival paused. “I thought you were told a third party wasn’t needed anymore. I don’t mean to take you away from your work.”

Carol looked at Harry. “Uh....nooooo, I wasn’t informed of that. Well, I know now. And in the future I will remember.”

Harry looked at her. “You’re using this to skiv on that sketch sample I asked for.” He glared a little.

“You asked for a character design of a woman with swords for legs!” Carol yelled. “Fucking right I’m skivving.” She paled as she realized what she said. “And I’m Jewish, this stuff is killing me.” She pointed at all the decorations figuring in for a penny.

Harry looked visibly upset. “I...I…” he held up a finger and quickly started typing into his phone. “Okay, Okay, I didn’t miss Hannukkah, I’ll get a menorah for the office, and like seven gifts right? There is a droodel, that’s it’s name, correct? Oh god, how many other people have I offended? I’m a crap boss.” His eyes widen. “I’m Merlin!” He sunk his head onto his desk. “I’m a waste of humanity. HR needs to set me up with at least 5 sensitivity seminars.”

Carol and Percival looked at each other.

“Should I tell him it’s a dreidel?” Carol asked.

“Fuck I was offensive, along with insensitive,” Harry wailed.

“Did you let him have too much sugar this morning?” Percival asked.

“I don’t let him do anything,” she whispered back. “Sir, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll make the Christmas party more inclusive….Holiday party is a good start right?” Harry looked up. His scent was just pure regret. 

“Shh, it’s alright,” Percival said. When he was sure Harry couldn’t see him, he mouthed  _ get Merlin _ , to Carol who nodded and ran from the room. 

He wasn’t sure what to do so he rubbed Harry’s back and made soothing noises. He had seen many aspects to Harry’s personality, but this was new. And he was worried about the alpha. Percival could see the bare skin of Harry’s neck and wondered if it would be too forward to touch, to offer comfort. He started to move his hand, but Merlin came running in and took one look at Harry.

“Ah, fuck me,” Merlin groaned. “Ye took that breakfast call didn’t ye?”

Harry nodded. “I’m a horrible person and an alpha who could never provide for the people I -”

Merlin and Harry both turned in shock when Percival let loose a credible growl.

Harry was actually struck silent.

Percival turned red and took a chair and fussed with his budget report. ‘I do apologize, I seldom…” he couldn’t explain why that upset him so. He just...Harry was wonderful, sure he couldn’t stick to a budget but still. He felt anger well up and supressed another small growl. “Why are you letting people make your pack feel badly about themselves?” Percival asked Merlin. He didn’t care how accusing he sounded to the man who owned the company.

“It is an old wanker from our last job, he likes to wind Harry up, because Harry was always better at the job than him. He called with his Christmas wishes, and I told him Harry was busy and he said he’d call at breakfast. I told Harry to just ignore it, the man is an arse.”

“He’s the head of MI-6 now,” Harry filled in.

“He’s a fucking arse and 2/3rds the reason we quit,” Merlin said. “And ye know he just lies.”

“He was right. I was looking for my mate and failed,” Harry said, his scent taking even further a dive.

“Ye have nae failed. Ye have found yer fucking mate and are binding yer damn time,” Merlin shouted.

Percival wondered why his heart hurt all of a sudden. He dismissed it, the muffins had been rather stale at breakfast. “Harry, it sounds like this man isn’t worth your time,” he said. “But you know what is worth your time? This meeting that you called. Can you just focus on that?”

Harry nodded. “Right, I had a few add ons I wanted for the party, and now I have even more, to make it more inclusive,” he started to perk up a little. He loved organizing the Christmas party. “I only need another 3,000 pounds.”

Percival splutter, actually spluttered. “I think not!” he said.

“Let me show you my plans,” Harry said.

“You can show me Hugh Jackman ready to blow me and I still won’t give you three thousand pounds.”

“Hugh Jackman? Really?” Harry asked.

Percival flushed. “If you are going to dream never going to happen dreams, so can I.”

Merlin slipped out while their budgeting bickering began in earnest. Carol was in the hall chewing a nail.

“Harry’s a good boss, all in all, you know,” she said. “I didn’t mean to upset him. I just…”

“Nothing is wrong,” Merlin said soothingly. “He is a nutter for Christmas and just needs reminding, and few ever remind him. Ye did good.”

Carol sighed in relief. “Should I get in there?”

“Nae, go to your office, they can sort themselves out.” They heard a shout and both decided to walk away.

In the end, Percival gave him one thousand pounds from his Harry Hart slush fund, and Carol came into work all the red and green gone from the office, along with the Santa that had honestly terrified them all. There was still a Christmas tree in the corner but it was covered in ornaments that celebrated different holidays and on her desk was a gorgeous antique menorah. Harry for all his drama was a really good boss. She really should help him get Percival on a date. She went into Harry’s office to talk about his idiotic character plan and lifted his wallet and used it to order about 30 pounds of fake mistletoe off of amazon.

*********************************************

“Santa isn’t real,” Roxy said to her father. “I’ve known since I was 7.”

“I am well aware,” Percival said. He tied the velvet bow at the back of her dress. “You look gorgeous darling.”

She smoothed down the front with the green on green holly pattern. “I look good for a grown up party?”

“Why you could pass for forty,” he teased. He straightened the barrettes in her hair. She straightened his tie.

“It’s my first grown up party,” she said. “That isn’t family stuff.”

“I know, you will do wonderfully,” he said. “Harry has many bad ideas, this could be interesting.”

“Harry’s great,” Roxy protested.

Percival smiled. “You are correct. Let us see what he did with the extra budget I gave him.”

They drove to the hotel where the party was being held. They gave their tickets at the door and the man offered Roxy an alice band with reindeer ears. She giggled and happily put it on. They walked into the room and froze.

“Well, then,” Percival said.

“It’s magic!” Roxy called out, staring at the winter wonderland that had been created. It had glittering fairy lights, and ice sculptures and was something only seen in a movie really. A waitress in a snowflake patterned dress came by.

“Holiday kiss?” she asked pointing to the glasses. Percival took a long stemmed one. “Miss? Cocktail?”

“It’s illegal for me to drink, I’m 10,” Roxy said seriously.

The waitress winked and handed her a tumbler that had a straw. “Cocktail for little ones, no alcohol. The kids zone is over there,” the waitress pointed to a corner that was sectioned off. “Or you can mingle with your father. Enjoy.” She moved on to other people.

Percival looked at Roxy. “Kids corners tend to be lame,” she said. “But we should look to be certain. Maybe Harry did okay.”

Harry had done more than okay. There were computers set up with games, a large screen was playing The Nightmare before Christmas, there were board games, a popcorn machine, proper art supplies and huge bean bag chairs. And a table with Christmas gifts, no fake Santa in sight.

“I’ll stay in here if you don’t,” Percival muttered. He wasn’t especially fond of Christmas parties. Or company parties in general.

“I want to say hi to Harry, first and then I’ll come back here.” She waved at the two children already in the room, having met them at take your kids to work day.

They walked through the party and made some small talk. Roxy smiled at Carol who complimented her dress. 

Carol looked at Percival, “Harry is over there.”

“How did you know we were looking for him?” Percival asked.

Carol just looked at Percival. “He’s the only person you like that the office.”

Percival frowned. “I like you, and Bastian, and -”

Carol shook her head. “You don’t have lunch with us every week, and never send us emails with happy faces. Wonder why that is?” She actually started whistling as she walked away. Percival was rather confused and when he looked at Roxy she just laughed at him.

“Oh, Daddy, you are so silly,” she said. Before he could question it, she pointed. “There’s Harry.” She took off quickly and Percival followed.

Roxy barrelled through the crowd and stormed over to Harry and growled a little. He smiled at her and growled back. 

“You’re jacket is silly. And plaid trousers, really?” she asked.

“Reindeer ears?”

“You put them out!”

“I didn’t think you would wear them. I have to rethink my beliefs about your maturity. Do you need a crazy straw in your drink?”

“Do you need a foot in your -”

“Roxy,” Percival warned. He knew they loved to tease each other, but there was a line. Especially with Merlin standing right there. “Please greet the man who owns the company, Merlin. Merlin my daughter, Roxanne.”

Roxanne refused to be intimidated by the man. Though he looked a bit scary in his severe black suit and with the shaved head. She moved just a little closer to Harry. “Hullo,” she said.

“So, you are Roxy,” Merlin said and he crossed his arms. “Want to try that growl at me?”

Her eyes widened. “No, sir,” she said quickly. She could just feel the alpha pouring off him. He was clearly in charge, and not just because he owned the company.

He smiled and his whole face relaxed. Roxy tried to smile back and she laughed when he put on a reindeer alice band as well. “There Harry, now what do ye say about maturity.”

“I’m the only adult here,” Harry muttered.

Percival quirked a brow at him. “Really?”

“Daddy’s the adult who adulted,” Roxy said. “He was born an adult, Nana says. He started making spreadsheets when he was five.”

“A proper ordering system for your toys isn’t so crazy,” he said.

Merlin looked at them all. “Well I am supposed to socialize. I think. Soon I’m done, sooner I can go play the games in the kids room. Hell if I’m dancing.” He reached into his pocket and pulled an envelope out and handed it to Roxy. “It is a pleasure to make yer acquaintance, lass.”

Harry closed his eyes. “Tell me that isn’t just a cheque. I arranged appropriate gifts for all the children in attendance.”

Merlin looked affronted. “I would nae just hand a child a cheque. It is a bank bond for when she goes to university.”

“Thank you?” Roxy said.

“Are ye asking or saying?” Merlin wondered. Roxy started to understand where Harry’s turn of phrase came from.

“Thank you very much,” she said. She took a breath and growled a little at him. Her dad shook his head, but Harry looked damn proud.

Merlin nodded to her. “Nae bad, child. Ye will be a good fit.” He winced when Harry kicked him. “Sorry one cocktail too many.”

“You aren’t drinking, that looks like my drink.”

“I’m just walking away now. Enjoy the party,” Merlin said and left them all alone.

“What did he mean good fit?” Percival asked.

Harry panicked a little. Luckily there was music playing. “Roxy, a Christmas dance?”

“Sure!” she gave her father the envelope and took Harry’s hand.

Percival opened it and looked at the amount. He closed his eyes and opened them again. No the bond stayed saying five thousand pounds. He quickly put it in his pocket and got another cocktail. He mingled as best he was able while Harry and Roxy stayed on the dance floor, but he was uncomfortable. He ended up talking to someone from coding who had also brought their child.

“They did a great job for the kids, didn’t they?” the woman said.

“They did at that,” Percival agreed.

“And the gift. My boy already ripped his open, it is the full sized voltron set from the new cartoon, he was so excited.”

“Roxy hasn’t opened hers yet,” Percival said. “But the bond was really too much.”

“What bond?” she asked. “You mean the 50 pound gift card to Marks and Sparks that was also included? I know too much. I love working for these guys.”

“Yes, too much,” he agreed. “Excuse me,” he said.

He stalked over to Merlin. “You didn’t give that to every child.”

Merlin looked up from his pad where he had secretly been doing work in a corner. “Crap, don’t tell Harry I snuck work in.” He pointed at a chair. “Have a seat, we need to talk.”

“I think we do,” Percival said. He took a seat. “What the hell is going on? That was...that wasn't a Christmas gift, that was...that was...that was the sort of thing you give as a pack gift.”

“Ye are the only one who hasn’t figured it out. I understand ye are clever. So figure it out,” Merlin said. He put the pad down and looked at Percival. “Now,” he growled. It was a hard, authoritative noise and Percival tilted his head as little as he could, acknowledging the strength, but just barely.

They sat in silence as Percival tried to figure something out, but it was just out of reach. He had all the pieces but they weren’t lining up. “Give me your pad.”

Merlin handed it over and Percival opened up a charting program. He started to input the data he had and then stared at it.

“I can’t process this,” he said. He knew what all the words would equal but it just didn’t make sense.

“It is pretty clear, I think, and I am tired of him hurting over you,” Merlin said. “Ye are hurting him and ye don’t seem the cruel type.”

“I…” Percival shook his head. “He is my friend.”

“Aye he is, and he is content to be that forever. I am nae content to let my pack bleed out on that sword he keeps falling on for you.” Merlin looked at him. “And ye adore him.”

“Do I?” Percival glared at Merlin. “Does the robot dare to suggest he knows my own heart?”

“Robots ken humanity more than others realize,” Merlin replied. “I’m horrible with people, doesn’t make me a robot. And think. Think clearly. If he was a fellow beta, what would ye think of him?” Merlin growled a little. “No, fuck that. Close your eyes and just think of Harry. Think of everything you may or may not feel for him. And think what it means that a man such as yourself actually gives Harry the extra money.” Merlin stood up. “I am tired of having him in my bed and moping. Fix it.” Merlin walked away.

Percival stared at the flower arrangement on the table, lost in thought. 

“Roxy went to the kids area, told me to tell you to dance. I can recommend a few dance partners here for you.”

“I hate dancing with people I don’t know,” Percival said.

“Carol?” Harry suggested.

“What about you?” Percival said slowly. He was slammed with the scent of joy and hope that poured off the alpha before he got it under control.

“If you like,” Harry aimed for casual. He could never be casual when it came to Percival.

“I’ll lead,” Percival said as they walked over.

“Of course,” Harry agreed. They circled the dance floor easily together, fitting well. The song ended and they paused on the floor.

Carol shouted from the sidelines, “Mistletoe!” she pointed and sure enough they were under some.

Harry blushed a little. “Silly tradition, no need to comply.”

Percival looked at him. “Harry, you are an idiot.”

“I am well aware, but why this time?” Harry asked.

Percival lay a soft kiss on his lips. A brief moment, and when he pulled back Harry looked stunned. “Interesting,” Percival said. “Happy Holidays, Harry.” He gave Harry’s kiss a cheek and left him on the dance floor. He went to the bar and quickly drank a glass of club soda and cranberry juice. He looked over and Harry was still just standing on the dance floor. Percival went and collected Roxy who protested at leaving so early.

They were in the car driving home. “We need to talk Roxy,” he said. “I’m not going to do anything without your permission or approval but Harry -”

Roxy gasped, “Did Harry finally tell you he loves you and wants us to be his pack?”

“I really was the only one not to notice wasn’t I?” Percival asked.

“Uh-huh,” Roxy answered.

“Come the new year, he and I will talk some things out I think,” Percival said calmly, but his fingers were tight on the wheel. “And if it goes well, the talks, I believe I will ask him out on a date. Are you okay with that?” He was using his most serious voice.

Roxy was quiet for a minute. “How many free art supplies will I get to steal from work if you date him?”

“None,” he said sternly.

“Oh,” she said. “Well, I think you should still date him, anyways.”

  
Percival nodded. “Very well, we shall see what happens come the new year.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was after midnight and Percival found himself at the table, with a cup of tea and his journal. He was very precisely making a chart.

**Should I Date Harry Hart?**

**Positives       Negatives** **Neutral**

 

He devised a ranking system for within the two columns and nodded at it satisfied. He then began to carefully fill it out. He ignored his father getting himself a cuppa and sitting down. He reached out though and took a ginger snap off the plate. Percival had the positive and negative columns fairly evenly filled out, with only a couple of things in neutral, and tried his best to ignore the look that he knew his father was giving him.

"Not everything fits on a list, son," Jeremy said.

"It does, if you try hard enough," Percival countered. "Do you feel the fact that he can't budget is a negative or neutral since I would bring those skills to a relationship?"

"How does he make you feel? Does he make you laugh? Does he warm your heart, does he make you ache?" 

Percival blushed, "Dad," he said.

"What? If you aren't attracted, then there is no point, I know you like sex. You and James were never as quiet as you thought when we were up to the cottage in the summer." Jeremy laughed when Percival blushed even more. "Drink your tea and let me see your list then," he said and pulled the book around. 

Percival clutched his cup and waited.

His father nodded and closed the book. "Now tell me about him." Percival reached back for his book but his dad held it away. "Tell me about him."

"He's quite maddening," Percival said.

"You like maddening," Jeremy answered.

"No, not like James," he said. Percival took a breath. "He makes a horrible impression. Utterly dreadful. He is incompetent, and confounding, and I worry about his sanity, and he is terrifying."

"Love is terrifying."

"No, I mean, I can't explain certain things due to paperwork I've signed, but I mean terrifying in the oh god he could kill us all sort of way."

"Well, then, don't date him, if he's a danger to Roxy," Jeremy commented. "Easy. Stay away from the abusive arse." Percival growled a little and his father raised a brow. "You don't growl. Ever. Even when James died you didn't."

"Harry brings it out in me, which is another thing," Percival said. "He's an alpha."

Jeremy looked at him. "That wasn't on your lists. And before it would have always been your first negative."

"He...I like being in charge of my life," Percival said. "And I was generally given to understand that if an alpha settles for a beta, they'll try to treat them like an omega."

Jeremy rolled his eyes a bit.

"Look at Uncle David and Nellie," Percival countered and Jeremy had to concede the point. "And medical biology suggests that betas can adapt a bit to their partner. I was more alpha-like with James and that has stuck even after all these years. I'm used to it. I like it. And if I were with him -"

"You worry about changing outside your control, that you might start to exhibit more omega like things."

"Only, I growl more with him, than I ever did with James. He makes me something Dad," Percival said. "He makes me frustrated, and angry, and happy, and he's so gorgeous, and Roxy thinks he hung the moon, and he treats her so well, and he's so talented, and bizarre, and funny when he isn't trying to be funny, when he tries to be funny it is dreadful, and I want to walk with him, and watch him fail at being charming, and somehow that makes him more charming, and I want to nail his arse to a wall, and I doubt he'll ever let me do that and oh god I just said that to my father." Percival's mouth hurt with how quickly he shut his jaw.

Jeremy handed Percival back the book. "A date doesn't have to be the rest of your life, you know."

Percival traced a finger over the top. "Not with this man. That's why I didn't see, or let myself see how he looked at me. Harry is all or nothing if we start down this road. And if it becomes nothing, I'll lose the dearest friend I've had in a decade."

"I know you love your lists, and plans, and we've encouraged that because it makes you happy, but Percy, sometimes, you have to leap." Jeremy kissed his head. "And from the way you talk, this is a man to leap for." Jeremy shuffled off back to bed.

Percival sat there and opened his journal and looked again at the list.

The first thing under positive was  _he makes me smile even when I want to rip his perfect hair out_.

The first negative was  _his perfect hair_.

He ignored the clock and went to his parents phone.

**************************************

 When the phone rang and woke Harry up, he was sitting up and reaching for pants even as he was answering. "Sitrep," he said sharply.

"Hullo? Harry?" 

Harry didn't recognize the voice being 1:30am. "Code name, and needs." He could hear Merlin moving and wasn't functioning in the present. "009 and Q will be ready in 10." Merlin walked in naked and with an assault rifle. It didn't faze Harry in the least.

"Harry, it's Percival, it is December 29th, 2003," he said calmly. "You partly own and work for Kingsman Games and I am dreadfully sorry for waking you."

Harry pulled himself properly awake and into the present. "Yes of course, Percival." Harry looked up. "Oh put your cock away," he said.

"I'm sorry?" Percival asked. "I am currently in my parent's kitchen, I hardly have my cock out."

"Not you, Merlin and Big Barta."

"His cock is named Big Barta," Percival said slowly.

"No he hasn't named his dick," Harry paused. "I don't think. Merlin have you named your dick?"

"Nae, I have not named my dick."

"See, no dick naming here. But his cock, or rather the assault rifle he is currently holding is named Big Barta," Harry explained. He then had a horrible thought. "Roxy? I am calming in a medical team, they can get to you quickly, just give me your address. Merlin call a chopper -" 

"Harry I am trying to ask you out on a date!" Percival shouted into the phone.

In his shock Harry dropped it. Merlin walked in, casually caring the rife. "Percival?" he said when he picked up the phone.

"Yes? I do apologize Merlin," Percival said quickly.

"We generally do nae get good phone calls at this time of night."

Percival sighed. "I cocked this up."

"We all need to stop saying the work cock. I am passing the phone back to Harry. Sort yourselves out. Love is fucking ridiculous." Merlin handed the phone to Harry. "Remember to breathe and wank before ye crawl into my bed."

"Oh dear," Percival could be heard to say.

Harry quickly put the phone to his ear. "Hi," he managed to say, he ignored Merlin's naked ass leaving his room.

"I'll do my best from now on to only call during hours much more sane than this. I just needed -" Percival went silent.

Harry was clutching his comforter so hard, his knuckles were white. "What do you need, it is yours," he said into the silence.

"You like me."

Harry closed his eyes. "I do."

"You like me very much," Percival added.

"Yes," Harry breathed out.

"Your being a colossal idiot was because you like me. And everyone, including my 10 year old daughter noticed and I did not."

Harry didn't think he was supposed to answer that. But there was silence. Finally he said. "Yes?"

"Are you asking or saying?" Percival said, using Harry's line.

"Saying. Everyone noticed."

"What do you want from me Harry?" Percival asked. "I don't understand why you want me, why a man like you would like me."

Harry laughed and laughed.

"I will leave you be," Percival said and Harry could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You are so clever," Harry said. "You think your mind is orderly, but it is a maze with hidden corners. I want to know what is in each of them. You are attractive, in your precisely cut suits and perfectly polished shoes. Just all this control, and it seems so natural. I found you interesting when you stood up to me and the day you wore the tie I bought you as an apology gift, the back of my brain just said  _mine."_

"Roxy had stolen all my other ties in an escape attempt from her room, it was the only one I had that wasn't ruined," Percival said. "I didn't think ye would even notice."

Harry closed his eyes. "That is just the story of my life. I go on a million dates and find my mate and it turns out it was all an accident. Fucking perfect." He laughs cruelly at himself. "And then I kept screwing up, and you didn't take my shit, but you didn't walk away either. And you just have this sly humour, and all this love, and those fucking forearms and I want to eat you alive and protect you from the whole world." Harry stopped talking sure Percival would hang up.

"I had a similar rant to my father, just a little ago. It is why I had to hear your voice."

"I am always happy to hear your voice," Harry whispered. "All I want from you, is for you to be happy. And I understand that is likely not with me."

"Alpha Harry Hart, when we return from our Christmas holiday, will you go on a date with me?"

Harry's smile lit up the dark corners of his room. "Beta Percival Rockford, it would be my great pleasure."

"Thank you for the honour you do me," Percival said and then swore. "Sorry, I've mostly dated omegas." It was an old phrase, but he was sometimes rather old fashioned.

"You think it is an honour to date me," Harry's smile grew. "You like me too."

"I do, and I am starting to realize just how much I do." Percival paused. "If I presented you with a chart of the positives, one day would you let me fuck you?"

"What in the actual fuck?" Harry blurted out, completely stunned by the question.

"Nothing, it is almost 2am, no one said anything about fucking yet. Goodnight Harry, I'll make a reservation for January 5th." Percival abruptly hung up the phone.

40 minutes later, Harry crawled into Merlin's bed, careful of the knife under the pillow. They really need to break those habits.

"Ye smell like jizz," Merlin muttered even as he pulled Harry close.

"I do not, I had a shower after wanking," Harry protested.

"Fine, ye smell like a pleased alpha," Merlin corrected.

"I have a date," Harry whispered.

"We'll buy you a pretty frock and do your nails," Merlin nuzzled the pack bite. "He'll do."

"He'll more than do," Harry said. "He wants to give me a pdf about the benefits of letting him fuck me."

Merlin groaned. "I don't want to know that."

"I want to know more," Harry admitted.

"Buy your own fucking lube," Merlin yawned. "And shut up whatever joke you are thinking of."

Harry was quiet. "He wants to date me," he said. "Merlin, he wants to date me."

"Of course he does, ye are amazing," Merlin said. "Now shut up. I want to sleep."

Harry shut up.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad, no," Roxy said.

Percival stood there and looked at her in the mirror as he tied a four in hand. "The grey tie?"

Roxy hung her head. "You wear the tie he gave you."

"I thought that might be too forward," Percival replied.

"He would bite you tonight if you asked and wants to give you all his babies," Roxy said. "Wear the tie he gave you."

Percival sat on his bed. "Darling, you know I can't have children right? I'm a beta and a fairly high one at that. That is the only reason I was able to get your Papa pregnant. You were -"

"His lucky shooting star, I know," Roxy smiled a little. "I figured out why you always blushed when he said that."

Percival closed his eyes. "Are we having a sex talk right now?"

"I just mean, I told that story to Harry and he snickered and then Carol hit him and then I sort of tied myself to his office desk until he explained it." Roxy went over to the closet and pulled the Harry tie out. "Just because he wants to give you all the babies doesn't mean they are real babies. They are metaphor babies."

Percival took his tie on and put on the new one. "This conversation is very disturbing. And while I am happy to answer all your theoretical questions anything that veers too close to my own life will be ignored." He adjust the knot. "There? Satisfied?"

The doorbell rang. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do, and it is Carol, she is bringing art supplies."

Roxy climbed off the bed. She was way too old to need watching, but Carol was great. They went downstairs and Carol made small talk with Percival and adjusted his tie a little.

"Just...remember the things your like about him, because he is likely to be insane," Carol said. 

Percival smiled. "I am aware." He kissed Roxy and left.

"Dad likes crazy," Roxy said.

"Is it because it is so different from him or because like recognizes like?" Carol asked.

"Dad has a masterlist of his lists about Harry. There are citations," Roxy smiled. 

"So crazy just a different crazy. I'm going to need a raise."

"We made oatmeal raisin cookies?"

"That helps." Carol held out a hand and they went to the kitchen.

***************************

Harry was in a right mess at the flat in London.

Merlin had coding to do and had a couple new dvds. He needed the man to get out the door and he was panicking over his sock choice. He gently put Harry into the wall and held his knife to the man's throat. "Agent your mission is to go on this date and act like a charming alpha, at the top of his game but humble with it. You will subtly dazzle your date. Your end goal is a quick goodbye kiss after which ye will return to this muster point to debrief with me. Is that clear Mr. Hart?" 

Harry breathed out slowly. "Understood, and accepted, Merlin."

"Good, get gone with ye. I have plans."

"Watching Tron again is not plans," Harry countered.

"It's remastered!" Merlin muttered. He slid the knife away and gave Harry a quick scenting. "Ye will be fine. Promise."

"You trust me that much?" Harry asked. He waited for a snarky comment.

"Aye. Ye will do well tonight," Merlin said. "And ye never like to make a liar of me do ye?"

"No, pack alpha, I would not shame you such."

They blinked at each other, puzzled by their sincerity. They shook off the feeling.

"You are bald," Harry said and frowned. It was a pathetic insult.

"Ye have chicken legs," Merlin offered, to get them back to normal.

They nodded to each other and Harry left, much calmer.

*******************************

Percival stood outside the restaurant. He looked at his watch. Harry was only a couple minutes late, and he knew the man often ran such. Still he had hoped, he didn't know what he had hoped. He tried not to fidget. He looked around a little and smelled Harry before he saw him. Strange that he could so easily pick the alpha out, of all the people walking down the street. But he turned his head quickly, following that scent of bronze and ink and something just a little smoky and sweet. It was a complex scent for an alpha, seeped in rather than overwhelmed. And Percival realized just how much of it he could pick out which shouldn't have happened being beta.

He wasn't ready to admit that Harry was right about their compatibility on being mates, not on a first date. Harry was smiling when he walked up. It was a different smile than he has seen before. 

It was gorgeous.

Oh god lord, the idiot was gorgeous.

He hadn't noticed that before. Not as a whole. He had noticed, the eyes, the mouth, the hair, the legs, the hands, but hadn't put it all together as a piece before.

"You are a stunning creature," Percival said.

"I like that much better than hello," Harry answered. His smile only grew.

"A little forward perhaps," Percival said.

"Forward is a good look on you," Harry commented. "So is the tie."

"Roxy picked it, said it would be apropos."

"I need to steal her art supplies from the office."

Percival sighed. "Stolen art supplies affect the budget. We factor in a certain amount of bleed off for your team, home supplies and the like, but still the numbers are suggesting that -" Percival cut himself off. "Why are you smiling like that?" It had changed sharpened. He frowned. "That's a...a...that's a sex smile."

Harry was unrepentant. "I find your brain a huge turn on."

"I don't know what to do with that sentence," Percival said after a moment. James had always been fond of his lists and and rambles about numbers but had never been quite so blunt about it. Brains were attractive indeed but not quite like how Harry seemed to be implying.

"How about we share a meal and you can tell me about tax returns," Harry opened the door.

"I think maybe we should talk about sports or the weather," Percival said. "Mundane first date things. You can tell me why you picked art for a career."

"People like to fuck the soulful artist with the rough childhood," Harry answered immediately. The hostess chocked a little as she asked for their names and Percival was red as she lead them to a quiet corner table. Harry went to hold Percival's chair out but a tiny growl from the beta had him taking his own seat. They were quiet as a busboy poured them water and they looked at their menus.

"Did you have a rough childhood?" Percival asked as he read. He didn't look at Harry.

"Not even a little bit," he said, also perusing the menu. "Rich, titled, only child who was doted on. The great tragedy of my youth was I only had three horses." He finally looked up. "But selling it as the cold indifferent parents, the burden of power, worked well in school. It took longer than it should have for me to be ashamed of that behaviour."

"How long?" Percival asked. The answer felt important.

"The fifth man I killed," Harry said softly. "Can't say quite why it was him. But I sat there on the ground, holding the wound in my shoulder and realized that my parents were incredible and I didn't tell them that enough. Once I was back in country, I called them and made so many apologies. My mother yelled at me, and my father said he had done far worse to get mother to look at him."

"They sound nice."

"They are, they will adore Roxy. They hate Merlin, but that is mostly they aren't sure he takes enough care of me."

"He takes wonderful care of you. It just is perhaps not traditional."

"Fuck tradition," Harry grinned. 

Percival gave him a small smile in agreement. Their waiter came by and they gave their drink order and talked of much lighter things as they made their selections and put in that order as well. And it was easy they talked of work, and Roxy, and anything that crossed their minds. They had radically similar tastes in books throwing quotations at each other, and even more radically dissimilar tastes in movies.

"How can you like horror movies - you?" Harry asked. 

"Because my world is fairly certain," Percival said. "And I like low lights and jump scares, and things in the dark. Because I can always turn on the lights. It is a release."

"So is alpha gets omega after an absurd meet cute," Harry said. "Banter, and pretty montages. Soundtracks!"

Percival sneered a little. "I am far more terrified of rom coms than Freddy Krueger or Jason. People lying to each other, humiliation, forcing them to fit, one changing and the other not? Bouncy songs don't hide how vile the people can be in those movies."

"But-" Harry paused and thanked the waiter for their food. "But happy ever after. I know you believe in it."

"I do," Percival said softly. "And that is why I know those movies are shit. Because real happy ever after isn't like those movies."

Harry looked at him. "Tell me."

Percival took a breath. "Real happy ever after is work. It is the easiest and hardest thing you do, because your heart is certain but it needs your brain and body to work to keep that certainty steady. It is knowing which fights to have and which ones to walk away from. It is still feeling attractive even if you haven't had sex in three months because you are tired, or they are busy, or you just forget because hey the person is beside you and most nights that is enough. It is missed calls, and hard choices made in a thousand ways. And then you see their smile and all the hard stuff melts away. They call you by your pet names, a touch, a scenting and it is just...yes, them. Always. I will make the hard choices always, if they stay right there."

Percival looked down at his uneaten food and speared a vegetable. He looked up when he heard a noise. The waiter stood there wiping away tears. "I was going to ask how your meal was. I need to call my alpha and accept his mating offer. Sorry, free dessert on me."

Percival flushed bright red. "Well then," he said. He looked at Harry. "I'm sorry that was -"

"Perfect," Harry said. "You are perfect."

"I'm not," Percival protested.

Harry reached out and cupped his cheek. Percival let himself lean into the touch. Harry took his hand back and they ate quietly. Harry didn't say anything about Percival's words. At the end Harry reached for the bill and Percival kicked him under the table. 

"My date, I pay."

"Next is on me," Harry insisted. 

Percival bit his lip. "I didn't mess up too much?" He sounded worried.

"How could you think you would mess up?" Harry asked.

"I'm me, other than James, most people have told me I am not that interesting," Percival shrugged, it was a fact.

"I find you infinitely interesting," Harry promised. He stood and held out a hand. 

Percival took it.

They walked a bit outside, no real destination in mind, until Percival said he had to go home, rescue Carol. 

Harry stopped and turned in front of Percival. He didn't care that the other people walking had to move around them. He cupped Percival's face and raised his brow. Percival nodded and Harry leaned in and kissed him softly, slowly. "I would make the hard choices for you," he whispered.

Percival leaned into Harry's neck a little and breathed the alpha in. He ignored the way Harry moaned at the nuzzle. "Don't move too fast for me Harry," Percival said. He dragged his nose along the alpha's neck quickly before stepping back, the scent filling his head.

Someone in the crowd whistled at them, and Percival was shocked, at how forward he had been on the street. "I...goodbye, Harry."

But Harry held his hand tight, and brought it to his lips and kissed Percival's palm. "Lunch at work, on Monday?"

Percival nodded and walked away from Harry.

Harry went home and as he reached the door he had a text on his phone.

_I could see myself making hard choices for you as well._

Harry was dancing as he walked into the flat. Merlin took one look at him. "No," Merlin said and went back to his popcorn. 

"Tough," Harry answered and he turned Merlin's movie off, put his feet in his pack alpha's lap and gave his after action report, remembering everything Percival had said word for word.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Carol had sent out an email:  _Merlin is out of town for the week and Harry is having problems with what he is working on._

HR within 20 minutes responded:  _All people who can work remotely feel free to do so. If not we recommend the use of sick days._

20 minutes after that maybe a dozen people were left in the offices. Percival shook his head at all of the absurdity. Harry was bad at times, yes, but this was excessive.

**********************

Day 3 it was down to 5 people coming into the office. Harry just kept wandering like a lost puppy and quizzing the people he could trap. He was for him unkempt, hair not tamed, tie askew. Percival found it quite attractive, but understood how it disturbed the others.

Even the indomitable Carol had broken and called in sick this morning.

Percival sat at his desk and enjoyed the quiet of being the only person left standing in finance. He put on some soft jazz and filled in tax forms and spreadsheets and got more work done than he would in a full week. He began to wonder if he could manipulate the parameters to make this a quarterly occurrence. But that might be too much. A semi-annual clear out would be quite beneficial to his work schedule. Yes, Merlin had to go away without Harry twice a year so that Percival could adequately do paperwork. He'd put together a cost/benefit package for the owner of the company.

He heard the door to their wing open and looked up.

It was the first time in this chaos that Harry had actually sought him out. He was a little miffed to be honest, they had been dating for almost six weeks now. Sure with Roxy, and Harry regularly being Harry, it had only been a handful of dates, but he had anticipated the alpha being a menace and instead he had been a ghost. He was ready to be mildly officious but then took a proper look at the man.

"Oh, Harry," Percival chided.

"I know," Harry collapsed in the chair. "I am currently a tortured artist, and the person I usually take it out on, went home to Scotland, to check on an emergency at the castle."

Percival blinked. "You have a castle."

"Only a few," Harry paused. "No wait he sold one to some historical group, and the other was really just a pile of rocks and we have deeded that to someone to build a playground. Only one castle left."

"You are aware that that was not a normal sentence, correct?"

"I know owning multiple castles is not the norm, yes," Harry said in a tart voice. He then faded a little. "I had too much work to go, only -"

"Only you are unused to being without your pack alpha, and it is adding to the stress you have already put yourself under," Percival said. "What do you usually do when this upset?"

"Beat the shit out of Merlin," Harry smiled a little. "Work on my butterflies. But the house felt too empty so I've been at the flat in town and don't have any of my supplies there. I've been running at night, but then have too much adrenaline to sleep," Harry slumped into the chair even more, ruining the line of his suit. "I just need to shut my brain down for a while, and that is a difficult task for me on my own."

Percival felt hurt. "Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"Because," Harry paused and thought about his answer. "Because I've already put your through enough and didn't want you to break up with me when you saw that I lose my mind without my pack alpha for a couple of days." He studied his finger nails. "I didn't want to scare you off."

"Harry, I know you are an idiot." Percival stood and went around his desk. "And the point of relationships is showing your crazy and the other person learning how to handle it, help you with it, and not be scared off by it."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'm not doing great. I could use some companionship." Harry paused and let the weight of the words stand alone. His scent was rising a mix of despair, hope, and some lust. Percival felt drawn to it. "Would you consider taking the rest of the day off and spending it with me. We'll have ice cream, and it will just let me get out of my head." Harry's gaze was heated, willing Percival to understand what he meant.

Percival understood well enough. He looked at Harry carefully. He wasn't 100% sure that he was ready for them to have sex, he was still incredibly nervous about taking a knot, but he also knew there was much that they could do to comfort that wasn't that far. And it was Harry, the poor lost alpha, with the devastating smile and legs that went forever.

"Yes, Harry, I'll go out for ice cream with you," Percival said solemnly and held out his hand.

**********************************

"I'll have the rhubarb and fig," Percival told the woman at the counter. "One scoop in a cup." He moved politely to the side.

"I'll have -" Harry began.

"Has Merlin let you come, alone?" the woman asked. "You know the rules, Harry."

Percival quirked a brow at Harry. "Rules?"

"When he eats ice cream, he goes over board," she said. "Good for my profits, bad for his tummy. Merlin instituted a once a month visit, under supervision, and Harry was here two weeks ago." She crossed her arms.

"It's an emergency, and Percival, this is Percival my boyfriend, say hello Percival," Harry said. Percival waved. "And he's here to make sure that I stick to two scoops. Chocolate honeycomb and pistachio." Harry pouted. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Two small scoops, I'll not see you sick again. You weren't supposed to eat those containers in one go." She scooped up the ice cream and they paid and sat at a table.

"The staff at Udderlicious is very..." Percival had no idea how to finish the sentence.

"One time, you maybe put yourself into a sugar coma in a moment of sadness and desperation and no one lets you forget it." Harry put a small bit in his mouth and moaned.

"One time?"

"One, four, who really monitors those sorts of things?" Harry waved his spoon.

Percival took a mouthful of his and sighed. "Oh, I am bringing Roxy here for a treat."

"I've done a thorough study of the ice cream in London, this is my favourite." Harry ate a little more. And the pressure just seemed to release from him with every mouthful. "I used ice cream to cope after bad missions. It wasn't gin, right? Only I would eat it until I sicked it up. Binge eating not good," Harry said softly.

"No, it isn't," Percival agreed.

"So Merlin and I worked out an ice cream system. Limits, so that I could honestly enjoy it. That was when I found this place. I slipped a couple of times, and Merlin told them, asked them, to make sure to limit what they sold me. It is now a sincere pleasure, and only sometimes a coping method." Harry looked at Percival's choice and then smiled.

"No," Percival curled his hand around the cup. "If two scoops are your limit, you will stick to that." He then reached out and stole a little from Harry. "Oh the chocolate honeycomb works, I didn't expect that." He looked at Harry, "is today pleasure or coping?"

"Bit of both," Harry admitted. "We should bring Roxy though, they do this sundae that she will enjoy, I think. Also they do astonishingly gorgeous ice cream cakes. Merlin got me a small one for my birthday last year."

Harry savoured his ice cream and Percival rested his ankle against Harry's under the table.

"I thought ice cream was code," Percival said as they were near done. "You were being a gentlemen even in an empty office."

"I'm not allowed to eat ice cream alone," Harry said. "What would it be code for?" He looked sincerely perplexed.

"You talked of getting out of your head, and companionship, and your scent went a little, well lusty," Percival explained.

"Again, not allowed alone, they won't serve me then. And sugar high and brain freeze stop all bad thoughts. And you've eaten this ice cream, wouldn't you lust?" Harry was clearly debating licking the cup. Percival cleaned the rubbish away and pulled him out of the shop.

"I thought it was code for sex," Percival said as they walked a bit. He blushed when a woman giggled at overhearing that.

"How is ice cream a code for sex?" 

"It is you, there are weirder thoughts," Percival replied.

"That is fair, but no, when I ask you to bed, there will be no codes, no misunderstandings. We will both be there because there is nothing we want more," Harry's voice was thick with sincerity and passion. He gripped Percival's hand. "And we are in no rush. A few more days, weeks, or months of sexual tension and wanking won't kill us." Harry winked at him. "Probably."

Percival nudged his shoulder with his own. They were laughing and walking down the street, when Percival looked up and stumbled. His scent went from content, to angry in a second. Harry started to reach for a weapon.

"Hello, Mr. Rockford, it seems you do like the company of alphas after all," Chester said.

"Mr. King, good day," Percival said dismissively and tried to walk past.

Harry could feel the tension in his mate, crap his boyfriend couldn't call him mate yet, and his scent was going haywire for a beta. Haywire for a man who kept himself under control.

Mr. King blocked their way a bit. "I would like to apologize for our misunderstanding again. The company would be happy to have you back. Entry level unfortunately but I am sure that you need the job. I could put in a good word for you."

Harry growled as the man postured and pushed his scent at Percival.

Percival let out a small growl of his own. "I have an excellent job, King, and no employers who think their position and their knot is enough to get whatever they want."

King's smile sharpened. "My mistake, then. Or yours, really. You should take my offer. I would treat you very well at the company."

"I'll punch you again," Percival said, stepping forward.

"This time I would have to call the police," Chester answered. He looked at Harry. "Not taking very good care of your beta are you? Letting him speak out like this? You should be protecting him. I am no threat of course, but he thinks I am. How weak are you? Or is it that you figure beta's don't need protection. Slaking your boredom on Rockford here, until a sweet omega comes along?" Chester's scent was trying to both challenge Harry and beguile Percival.

Harry tilted his head. "Chester King of King and Crane insurance, correct?"

"Indeed," Chester smiled politely. "You are?"

"Of no consequence to you," Harry said rudely. "Darling, shall we continue our day?"

Percival gave Harry an open and blinding smile. "Yes, let's." He barely nodded to Chester and they kept moving.

"My door is always open Percival," Chester said.

"Your dick will always be small," Percival answered. He kicked hard at Chester's ankle and moved them away. Once there was some distance Percival turned to Harry. "You are not allowed to kill him, have Merlin kill him, call in any old favours to have him killed. No death allowed, Harry."

Harry tried to make his most innocent face. "I would never."

"No accidents, muggings, indictments, nothing. You act like you trust me to handle my own problems."

Harry's manner changes in an instant. "I do trust you," he swore. "Implicitly. I know you can fight your own battles and am happy to hold your coat for you."

Percival feels something relax in him. "Oh, I thought -"

"That I would alpha hulk out?" Harry shook his head. "You are a grown man, with a wealth of experiences, and a clever mind. You can handle an arse like him." 

Percival was starting to know Harry very well. "But?"

"But can I please show you how to throw a really good punch, just a few tips and tricks?" Harry quivered. "Please?"

Percival smiled at him. "Tell you what. You can give both Roxy and I some self defense lessons. She had been asking for karate lessons. Would that make you feel better?"

Harry kissed him hard. "It would. It would be even better if you wore sweat pants and a too tight and ragged t-shirt to do so."

Percival shook his head. "I'll see what I can arrange."

"I know you can slay your own dragons, just let me make sure your sword is sharp and true," Harry clasped a hand around Percival's neck. 

Percival leaned into him, into his ear. "Is that your way of asking if my dick is straight or curved a bit?" He started to walk away as Harry stood there in shock.

Harry quickly caught up to him and took his hand. "You can feel free to give me any details you like," Harry managed to say.

"Soon enough, I think, you'll be able to see for yourself," Percival said. It was incredibly bold for him, but Harry brought that out in him. Percival liked it.

Harry squeezed his hand. "Want to know about my dick?"

"In the most lurid, metaphor laden, cheap mills and boon description possible," Percival said.

"Ooh a challenge," Harry hummed a little and then began in impressive and creative detail, Percival hanging on and laughing at every word.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not going in there alone," Harry's voice was firm, resolute.

Merlin looked at him. "You once went on a raid with into a bunker filled with 28 men with nothing more one handgun, a knife, and an alice band."

Harry stared at the building. "You are too scared to go in with me," he accused.

"Damn straight," Merlin agreed. "I heard Percival's voice on that call and ye are just fucked."

"Please alpha," Harry whispered. "I am pretty sure I am walking out of their without a boyfriend, without my mate and child." He swayed a little towards Merlin.

"Oh you son of a bitch, ye just had to call her your kid," Merlin growled a little and nuzzled his pack mark on Harry's neck. "Fine. But you fucking owe me so much." Merlin stalked forward and opened the door to the school. They walked down the hall with was filled with photos and art projects and trophies. "Looks like a cheerful school."

"It has a good reputation," Harry said. Merlin looked at him. "Maybe I did some research."

Merlin rolled his eyes and when they hit a spot looked around before pointing. Soon enough they were at the principal's office. Merlin went in and didn't think, just growled and put himself in front of Roxy and Percival. "Why is my pack so distressed?" he snarled without thinking.

Harry looked at him in awe. He had told Merlin that he believed Percival was his mate, and Merlin had been nothing but supportive, but still to act like this, in public? Harry's scent went from worried to happy in a second. Everyone else in the room was in shock.

The secretary finally closed her mouth. "Roxanne Rockford does not have a pack listed in her personal file."

"That is because we do not have a pack," Percival said moving in front of Merlin. He gave both Merlin and Harry a stern look and they both stepped back. "Let us get this meeting over with."

"We are still waiting for the other parents," the secretary was trying not to quake but the alphas were terrifying and Mr. Rockford was always quiet but friendly but now had murder face on. 

"There is no other child waiting here though," Harry looked around with a frown.

"Jimmy Nolan is already in with the principal, it seemed wise to keep him and Roxy apart for right now."

"I got him good, Harry, just like you taught me," Roxy explained. She let out a little growl. 

Harry automatically preened a little in pride that Roxy had used her karate lessons effectively.

"Enough, both of you," Percival said sharply. His glared quailed them both and Harry found himself sitting in the trouble chair next to Roxy. "You are both in incredible trouble. You too," he said to Merlin.

"What did I do?" Merlin asked stunned. "I am absolutely sure, this is not my fault." He paused and was clearly thinking. "Nae. If all his electronics failed, or there had been a smoke bomb, ye could have blamed me, but no pretty sure if it is karate based it is his fault not mine." Merlin even pointed at Harry.

"When did you teach Roxy to make a smoke bomb?" Percival asked letting his own small beta growl out.

"I didn't!" Merlin planted his feet. "I mean I was planning to, after Harry finished all his lessons. But I haven't started teaching her the stuff I can yet. We have a schedule planned out for the future."

"Why?" Roxy looked at them a bit confused.

"Oh," Merlin paused. "I should shut up, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should," Harry agreed swiftly. Just because he and Merlin had been making long term plans for Roxy's future and a more...thorough education that what any school system had, didn't mean that Percival had to know.

Percival just gave them another frigid glare. He turned to his daughter. "I have been at your karate lessons. Nowhere in there did Harry suggest you use them to beat up the boy you have decided is your arch enemy."

"But -" Roxy protested. "I had a reason."

"Did you now?" 

"Yes!" Roxy stood on her chair to look her father dead in the eye. "I swear on my honour as your daughter and an alpha, I had a really good reason."

Percival stared at her. "You swear?"

"I swear," she promised.

"Very well then," Percival turned to Harry and Merlin. "I am still incredibly cross with both of you, but right now, Roxy has said we need to give her our support and we will do so. Is that clear?"

Roxy and Percival both stepped back as the waves of alpha dominance and protection started to roll of the men. Percival smacked Harry's hand when it was clearly going for a weapon. The other parents arrived and the secretary went into the principal's office and then waved them all in. Roxy held out a hand for her father and he squeezed her tight. She then held out her other hand for Harry who froze for a moment, unsure what to do. Percival gave him a pointed look and Harry took it. Merlin moved in behind them and just sort of lurked, terrifyingly.

Chairs were arranged and Jimmy stuck his tongue out at Roxy who did the same back. For a boy that Roxy had supposedly beat up there were no torn clothes or blood.

Roxy pulled Harry down, "Kidney punches. He's going to be sore for days," she whispered proudly. Only it was a small office and everyone heard her admission.

"Well," the principal sighed. "That is that I suppose."

Percival's voice was cutting, "She said she had a reason, I would like us all to hear it."

Jimmy's parents were unimpressed. "If she started the violence, it doesn't really matter does it?" Merlin let his scent loose and they flinched and bared their necks automatically. He smiled, pleased until Percival kicked him and Merlin toned it down a little.

"You all smell funny," Jimmy said, wrinkling his nose.

"They smell like real alphas, not wannabes," Roxy said and made a face at him. "Not like you with your pathetic growl and being mean to betas."

"I'm sorry?" Percival asked. He crouched down in front of Roxy. "Why do you say that?"

"He is really nice to the omega kids, so the teachers all think he is a good alpha, but he isn't. He just knows to pick on the beta kids, because come on the teachers never care about them."

"That's not true," the principal interjected.

"Then why didn't he get in trouble when he pushed down Sam, or when he told Kelly that no one would want a plain and stupid beta like her? He calls them worthless, and they tell on him, but because he is all sweet to the omegas, they think the other kids are lying, doing it for attention. And it sucks that you don't treat betas like people too, so when he was teasing Kelly again and stole her fruit snack, I told him to stop or I'd tell too, and they'd believe me because everyone knows I never lie, he..." Roxy flushed a little, "he said what you can only knot up for a dry beta hole, Roxy?" Roxy hunched in. "So I kind of beat him up in ways that wouldn't leave marks but would leave him hurting for a week."

All three men growled at that and the scent in the room grew choking. 

Jimmy's parents looked upset. "We certainly don't talk like that at home," Jimmy's mother insisted. Her omega scent was growing distressed.

"But Daddy always says omegas are better," Jimmy said. 

"That doesn't -" the man frowned. "I just -"

Percival looked at him, and he withered under the disdain. "You just always told him how to behave around omegas and let your indifference to betas speak for itself? Because a beta isn't as attractive, or perfect for an alpha, correct? They don't need to be revered and protected which then easily slides into dismissal or easy targets?"

"We never meant -" the woman insisted.

"He should have never said those words to my daughter," Harry snarled. "I want him punished."

"Harry, I'm not your daughter, remember?" Roxy tugged on his coat a little. "You can't talk for Daddy."

"Shit," Harry muttered. He looked at Percival ready to apologize for yet another cock up, but Percival was giving him this strange look. "I'm sorry." He forgot to breathe when Percival pulled him in for a hard kiss. It was a biting, vicious kiss.

One could almost call it a claiming or marking sort of kiss.

Merlin whistled low and rocked on his heels a little.

Harry nudged Percival, but he wouldn't move just kept kissing Harry hard.

"Dad!" Roxy shouted and tugged at Percival's blazer. It was enough to break the fog and he pulled away from Harry.

"I bit your lip," Percival said dumbly. He stared at the blood. Watched his finger come out and wipe it away and he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean. He was scared maybe that was going too far considering how strong an alpha Harry was.

Harry moaned and reached for Percival but Merlin hauled him back. "Focus," Merlin said and pressed against the pack bite. He looked at the principal. "I speak for my pack now. We respect that Roxy must be punished for turning an argument into a brawl and we trust that the other child will be punished for his bullying and vulgar words to Roxy." Merlin's scent was hard, bitter. The principal nodded quickly. Merlin turned to the other parents. "You will teach your child better behaviour to all people."

"Yes, of course," the woman said quickly. "We never thought -"

"No, ye did and ye will from now on. Harry and I are fixed figures now in Roxy's life and we will be keeping a close eye on those around her." 

"Jesus, sound like a mobster much there, Merlin?" Percival muttered.

Merlin was unrepentant. "We are done here," he said and just walked out.

Roxy stared at everyone, "what do we do?"

Percival sighed. "I apologize for the scene. Roxy will accept your punishment come tomorrow, but family matters must be discussed." The principal quickly waved them out.

Merlin walked in front and Harry in back, with Percival and Roxy in the middle. Roxy kept a tight hold on her father. "Did everything just change? I feel like everything just changed."

Percival could feel Harry close behind him. "Yes, darling, everything just changed," he said.

Harry's sent spiked, happiness seeping forward. He took a couple cautious steps up so that he was walking beside Percival. He put a hand on the man's neck and stroked just a little. Harry's lip throbbed when Percival tilted his neck in acceptance.

Outside Merlin turned and looked at them. "Percival, Roxy, would ye two come to our home for dinner tonight? We would be -" he paused and looked at Harry, having forgotten the formal words to invite potential pack mates to a home.

Harry looked at Percival and then Roxy. "Please come to our sanctuary, that it may one day become one for you as well. We would share our hearth and fortune with you."

Percival opened his mouth but before he could offer a formal exchange, Roxy shouted, "Hell yes, please." She held up a hand and Harry gave her a high five.

"We humbly accept your offer," Percival said.

Harry and Roxy cheered, and Merlin nodded solemnly.

Percival took a breath and let it out slowly. Everything had indeed changed at his instigation. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i use sort of ranking terms for betas in here. Percival beta-a and James is beta-o+. roll with it in this chapter because it will be explained properly later (but in this universe betas are on a sliding scale which is what allowed james to get pregnant).

"Grandpa, I'm spending the weekend!" Roxy shouted as her grandfather opened the door. She flung herself at him and he gave her a tight hug.

"Yes you are," Jeremy agreed. "Grandmum is waiting upstairs, with a surprise." He gave Roxy a pat and sent her along. He could see that his son was ready to run and gave a small warning growl and smiled when Percival flinched a little at the scent emitting from his dad. Jeremy had no problems abusing the old you are in so much trouble young man scent from Percival's youth. He dragged Percival into the drawing room and put him in the chair that had been used for countless lectures. Percival liked to pretend he was an upstanding citizen but Jeremy remembered the boy's teen years and he had stories to tell when he finally met his son's suitor. "Now, I trust we are babysitting this weekend because you are going to have sex with your alpha?"

Percival couldn't look at his father. "Yes."

"The one who has started formal courting for becoming a part of his pack?"

"Not his pack, it's Merlin's but yes," Percival scratched his neck.

"The man your mother and I have yet to meet," Jeremy crossed his arms.

"You didn't meet James before we had sex," Percival protested. 

"That is because you two fell into bed rather quickly. Not shaming, just stating a fact. Plus neither of you had packs. In fact you previously have considered packs archaic throwbacks," Jeremy pointed out. "You wrote a report for school on it."

"I -" Percival felt helpless. "It's Harry," was all he could say.

Jeremy smiled a little. "I know, pup." He laughed when Percival rolled his eyes at the childish endearment. "But we want to meet these men. And soon."

"Yes, sir," Percival started to stand.

"Oh no, not done yet." Percival sighed and sat back down, god he felt 16 again. "Now then is he expecting his rut, because that would not be a good first encounter."

"Jesus fucking christ, we are not talking about this," Percival shouted. But he wilted under his father's stern but loving glare. "No, it is not due for another 4 months," he muttered.

"Good, you don't want to deal with that right from the get go," he said. "Did you research alpha sex?"

"Of course I did."

"Do you have artificial slick?"

"Regular lube. I...I don't like the smell of the stuff that is supposed to mirror omegas, and if he needs that to be with me, we have a problem," Percival hunched in a little. "Or should I?"

Jeremy quickly moved forward and crouched in front of his son. "No. If you have a problem with it, then he shouldn't use it. Prep and you will be fine."

"James fucked me occasionally," Percival whispered.

"And he was beta-O+," Jeremy said. "Different with a full alpha, and very different if he knots. Just be careful, okay?" Jeremy hugged his son. "And now you can run off for your weekend of pleasure."

"Thanks, Dad." Percival said gruffly and after a quick hug, he ran from the house.

*************************************

Harry was pacing. Merlin had holed himself up in his offices down in the garden level. He had offered to go to the flat in the city but Harry was scared. The tea and dinner had gone well at the house after Roxy had gotten over how huge the place was. She was obsessed with how long a game of hide and seek could do in the place and squealed when she saw the jungle gym they had put in for her. Percival had just sighed at them. They had looked so right in the estate, bringing life to it that it sorely needed. Harry was thinking maybe they also needed a dog or two. He went to check his bedroom, for the third time, and the room still looked the same. Low lights, covers turned back. Merlin had removed the bucket of champagne which was the right call. Okay, it was all okay. He went back downstairs and looked at his watch. Percival was a little late, which was an incredibly rare event. 

Even as he thought that he heard a car on their lane. He thought about playing it cool, but Percival was well aware that Harry had no chill and he hurried out and down the steps to meet him.

Percival stepped out of his car and had an overnight bag in his hand. Harry tried not to let his scent go too much. Percival walked up to him. "I had a lecture about sex from my father, we are not hopping into bed right away. Drinks and a movie and then sex."

"Can I yawn and happen to drape an arm over your shoulder?" 

"Only if we don't watch a rom com," Percival said.

"Yes, because a horror movie is exactly the right mood to set," Harry muttered.

"What about Clue? I have a hankering for that movie," Percival offered.

"That sounds good," Harry agreed. "I am pretty sure we have it in our files."

Percival smiled and held out his hand. Harry happily took it and they walked to the family room where Percival sank into the couch. "This is a wonderful room, you know," he said.

"We both get insomnia sometimes, so having this space was important," Harry explained. He turned on the system and found the movie. "Whiskey?"

"Wine?"

Harry nodded and went to the wall and poured himself a finger of Irish, and Percival some red. He brought the glasses back along with some chocolates. He put them all on the table and just stared at Percival. The man was so gorgeous in his quiet way. Harry wanted to eat him up. "Please be mine," Harry whispered.

Percival held out a hand and tugged Harry down. "I will be yours tonight," he said.

"Just tonight?" Harry's scent dimmed.

Percival cupped his face and kissed him. "No, not just tonight. But I won't say what you want to hear, just because you want to hear it."

"I like lies though, they can be awfully comforting."

"Take comfort in this. There is no one else I am interested in. I want you, Harry, and in that wanting I am thinking long term," Percival kissed him again. "Let us arrive there as we will though, okay?"

Harry nuzzled Percival's neck, right where he would love to bite. There was no small swell of an omega gland, just smooth skin, and a small bit of scent. He wanted to sink his teeth in.

"Madeline Khan, Harry," Percival chided and pushed him back. "Tim Curry."

Harry nodded and settled into the couch. They watched the movie and halfway through Harry did yawn and slide an arm around Percival. He grinned when Percival gave him a deadpan look, but snuggled in tight. They finished the movie, Harry's scent slowly seeping into Percival, a mix of lust and sheer contentment.

"Harry, would you like to take me to your bedroom?" Percival asked quietly.

"I very much would," Harry agreed. They left the family room and Percival had to pause to laugh when they ran into Merlin who was clearly doing a kitchen raid and looked at them and quickly ran away. They walked upstairs to Harry's suite and Percival looked around the room.

"I expected it more like your office," Percival said. There were no butterflies, no art even. Just soft blue walls and dark wood furniture.

"I need a calm bedroom to sleep," Harry said. "Can you be comfortable in here?"

"With you Harry, I could be comfortable in a leaking tent," Percival promised. He put his bag down and reached into the side pocket. "I don't know what you had, but I would prefer us to use this," he pulled out the supplies he had brought. 

Harry took the bottle. "I have a different brand, but lube not artificial slick. We can use this fine." He watched Percival relax. "I haven't been with a beta before," Harry was honest. "But I want you, not an omega."

"I'm beta-a, Harry, there is no personal slick at all," Percival warned Harry.

"I just want you," Harry repeated. He put the lube on the night table. Harry then looked at Percival. "Can I undress you?"

Percival nodded.

Harry took a few steps closer and began to unbutton Percival's shirt. His fingers shook a little on the small buttons, but he worked his way down. He then picked up a hand and kissed the wrist before undoing the cuff as well. He did the other side and slid the shirt off. "A vest too?" Percival shrugged and Harry kissed the skin in the v of the vest's neckline, before he tugged it up and over Percival's head. He was keeping it all slow and languid, not wanting to scare Percival with just how hungry he was for the beta. He undid the belt and slid it through all the loops before dropping it at their feet. He knelt and undid the button and zipper and paused to look up at Percival.

Percival looked down at Harry indulgently. "I know what you are doing."

"A little worship is hardly out of line," Harry said. He pushed the trousers down and Percival stepped out. "You know for a second, I almost expected sock garters."

"You have a pair, don't you?" Percival asked.

"Perhaps." Harry stood back up when all Percival had on was his boxers. He kissed Percival gently, slowly pressing his tongue into the man's mouth. He ran his hands down Percival's back and pushed the boxers down. Percival was completely naked and Harry fully dressed. They kept kissing, gently, until Harry pulled away. "What would you like?" He was ready to give Percival whatever he wanted. He would go as slowly as the man needed. Be reverent, cautious.

Percival leaned into Harry's ear. "I want you naked and I want all that strength that I know is in your body to hold me down and fuck me hard. Take whatever the hell you want, alpha. I am offering myself to you. Take it." He bit Harry's neck and Harry forgot all his plans for their first time.

He picked Percival up and twisted and tossed him onto the bed. Harry always carefully put his clothes away but he just stripped in less than a minute and left them where they lay. Harry watched Percival start to stroke his cock. "Mine," he growled. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Percival's hand away. "Oh, what a pretty curve," he crooned. He began to touch. He started with one gentle finger that stroked up the underside of Percival's cock.

"You won't break me, Harry," Percival said. He touched Harry's cheek. "I'm not delicate, and I like it a little hard."

"Doesn't mean you aren't precious though," Harry countered. He stretched himself over Percival and began to kiss him again. He moaned when Percival's fingers ran through his hair and pulled a little. "Fuck, I like that," Harry said when he pulled away a little. "I like when you bite me," he added.

"I plan to bite you a lot," Percival warned Harry.

"Good," Harry licked at his adam's apple and then began to suck at the crux of his neck. He left what would be a string of bruises come morning, but was careful to not break any skin. He wouldn't break skin until he could claim the man. But a nibble or two wasn't a bad idea. He scooted lower on Percival's body and bit at a nipple and then laved it with his tongue.

"Fuck, Harry," Percival moaned and arched up for more. "Tell me you are as good with your dick as you are with your teeth. Because I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel your fingerprints on my hips for days. God, I can't decided if I want you to come down my throat, or in my arse. You need to get your fingers in me Harry, those gorgeous long fingers."

Harry pushed up a little. "You're mouthy during sex?" He expected quiet and was utterly delighted by this revelation.

Percival gave him a hard kiss. "I am, now are you going to get to work, or do I have to take charge like I do at the office?"

Harry thought about it seriously. Because that sounded interesting. But they both knew what they wanted this first time. "I'm on it."

"Rather hoping you'll be in it, and soon at that," Percival's voice was dry.

"You, fuck, just you," Harry couldn't form the words he wanted. He grabbed the lube and a pillow. He moved Percival's legs where he wanted them and put the pillow under his hips. He slicked up a finger and began to work Percival open. "What's the biggest you've ever taken?" Harry asked.

"From a person or on a toy?" Percival countered. He winced a little at the first push but moved his hips to meet Harry's hand. "What do you have?"

Harry pulled the finger out and knelt up so Percival could see him. It was his turn to stroke himself. He moved his hand quickly, getting himself easily hard under Percival's gaze. He preened when Percival growled and reached a hand out. Harry sat back down and went to work on Percival again, knowing that Percival's touch would distract him too much.

"Nothing as big as you," Percival said honestly. "Never played much with alpha sized dildos."

"I'm about average for an alpha," Harry offered. "Nothing special."

"Harry you are plenty special," Percival said. "Now less talky more fucky."

"Really you'll be silent?"

"Okay, no. You less, me more, like another finger please." Percival realized that Harry didn't mind and just let all the words in his brain flow out. Dirty ones, descriptive ones about how it all felt, what he wanted in the future, anything that he thought of that related to him and Harry. He honestly wasn't even sure what he was saying. He let himself go completely, in a way he hadn't since James. The words eventually tapered off to moans and curses when Harry had worked up to three fingers. "Now," he said.

"Are you sure?" Harry had to admit he was a little worried. 

"Yes, stop being a fucking gentleman, and just fuck," Percival snarled.

"You are so goddamn sexy," Harry said, his scent just pure arousal and desire. He put on the condom and added more lube. He knelt between Percival's legs and guided himself in. It was tighter, tighter than anything he had felt before. He cursed a streak as he sank and more when he felt Percival wrap his legs around Harry, pulling him closer so that he was lying on top of Percival. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Percival was breathing heavily, in a mix of pleasure and a little pain as he adjusted. "That's rather thick," he managed to say. He tugged at Harry's hair, loving the way it made the alpha purr. "Alpha, go for it."

Harry trusted Percival, he did, but he started slow, making sure that the man didn't look in pain. But after a few strokes it was clear that Percival was okay. He began to snap his hips hard, and god but Percival was meeting his every action. Harry had had a lot of good sex, but this was different. 

Equal, he realized.

He had never had a partner give as much as Percival was. Never had someone push against him like this. Percival started to bite at Harry's neck and Harry lost the ability to think. He felt Percival slip a hand between them and start to stroke himself. He knew he should help but he honestly didn't have the wherewithal to do more that move his hips and not crush the man too much. He felt pressure build in his lower back. "Tell me, baby, you are close," he begged.

Percival shifted on the bed a little and grunted. "Angle up a little more, and yes," he said with a growl. His own scent was the strongest Harry had smelled off the beta, he felt drunk off it. Harry did as the man ordered with what little control his had left, but it tightened Percival around him more and Harry couldn't think of enough cricket stats to stop the orgasm that rolled through him. When he got his breath back, he saw Percival stroking himself roughly and adding his fingers and the man spilled across their hands.

Harry kissed him and carefully pulled out. He walked on watery legs to the ensuite and brought back a flannel to clean up Percival. He then crawled into bed and was relieved when the man curled into him.

"I like post sex cuddles, almost more than sex itself," Percival explained. "And that was pretty spectacular sex."

"I'll do better next time," Harry promised.

"Perfectionist," Percival laughed and stroked Harry's chest. "You didn't knot."

"No," Harry said. He felt Percival tense against him. "I don't usually this far away from rut. Merlin does almost every time, but it is rare for me now. It will happen occasionally when we get closer to my rut though. And we can work around it. I don't have to -"

"No, I want to know what it feels like," Percival said.

Harry's throat let out a pleased growl at that.

"Yes, yes, big strong alpha, preen all you want," Percival teased. "But do it quietly. I want to drift off mid snuggle." He yawned and held Harry tighter. He fell asleep, steeped in Harry's scent, his warmth surrounding him. He had missed sleeping with another in the bed. He loved that presence.

***************************

He woke up and there was no Harry. Percival listened but there was no sound from the ensuite, and it was dark. He put on the robe that Harry had left for him, clearly for the morning. He went into the hall and was grateful for all the windows that let the moon in. They were going to have to invest in more night lights. He thought he heard something and walked down the hall.

There was a door open a crack and he looked in.

He felt his heart ache at the sight he saw. 

His Harry, his potential future mate was in bed with Merlin. Curled into Merlin's arm as the man stroked his hair and read softly to him, a small table lamp on. Harry looked beautiful in his sleep, they looked so relaxed, such a unit. Percival wondered where he fit. He stepped back ready to close the door.

"He had a nightmare," Merlin said softly and Percival stilled. "He felt someone in his bed that wasn't me and reached for a weapon and almost had it at your throat before he remembered it was you. He managed to stumble in here before he was sick."

Percival stepped into the room.

"He was going to tell ye in the morning. Offer ye your own suite in here, so that you would never have to fear for your life. He also, I think, expects you to walk away when he tells you," Merlin's arm curled more protectively around Harry. "Is that what you will do?"

"That's a large bed," Percival said and inched closer.

"It is," Merlin agreed.

"I'm rather naked under this robe," Percival added.

"We're rather naked under these sheets," Merlin said. "Nudity is second skin to us."

Percival laughed. "That was dreadful. You have an appalling sense of humour."

"I do, but at least it is there," Merlin looked at him. "He has only sought comfort like this since your dance at the Christmas party. We've done more," Merlin wanted everything out in the open. "But it was always comfort, solace, never love or even really passion."

"You love him very much don't you?"

"I do," Merlin said. "And that can be difficult to understand."

Percival shook his head. "Not so difficult." He took a slow, measured breath. He needed to make a list, to sort this out in his mind. Harry whimpered a little and burrowed into Merlin. "Oh my sweet alpha," he whispered. He didn't need a list. He took off his robe and crawled into the bed.

Harry immediately rolled over and clung to Percival, choking him like a child with a teddy bear. Percival held him close.

Merlin went back to reading finishing the chapter before turning out the light and sinking into his pillow. "Nice dick by the way," he said.

Percival stifled a laugh. "Thank you, pack alpha, for the compliment." He shifted Harry and himself a little so they would actually be able to sleep. "I don't mind sharing his heart with you," Percival whispered. It was the truth, he never wanted to come between the bond the two alphas had.

"I think, maybe, you are indeed worthy of him," Merlin said, watching the two in the moonlight. He nodded a little to himself. "Sleep now, dear beta, we are all safe tonight."

And Percival realized that just like that, somehow in that moment, Merlin had decided to love him. Because of how Harry felt for Percival, because of how Percival climbed into the bed for Harry.

For the first time in his life, Percival understood why people wanted a pack.

Percival understood how much he truly wanted this pack.

Shit, he was just as insane as them after all.


	13. Chapter 13

"I am not wearing a suit!" Merlin shouted. He gripped his computer desk and locked his feet around the legs of the table. "And you can't make me."

"I will pull a gun on your ass," Harry warned. His scent was manic, and so was he. He had been up since before dawn cleaning, even though the housekeeping company had been through the night before. He had then moved to the kitchen and begun to bake. The first two batches of scones were atrocious but he managed to focus and bake something decent. He had then run 5k on the treadmill, and spent an hour picking out his clothes for the brunch. And now he had to get Merlin ready. "We will make a good impression."

"I'm in clean and matching clothes," Merlin didn't care that he was whining, he was not wearing a goddamn suit at home on a Sunday. "You bloody picked them."

"And I am picking you new ones," Harry said. "That is the wrong look for what we want to convey."

"You have to fucking catch me first, ye mad bastard," Merlin let go of his desk and took off running. Harry chased after him. He did not have time for this, they had a schedule...and the fucking asshole was not wearing the socks he had put out. The alpha was dead. Harry grabbed a battle axe off the wall and ran.

*********************************

"And look how much space there is, do you know how much footie I can play here? And hide and seek. I bet you could hide for hours before anyone finds you," Roxy chattered away at her grandparents. "And Harry and Merlin built a jungle gym for me around the back. It is so cool, lots to climb, even a rock wall. Not for babies. Look how big the house is!"

"Hmmmm," Jeremy said from the passenger seat. "The heating bills must be appalling. Make sure you take well stock of their budget before you join the pack," he suggested.

"I know, Dad," Percival said.

"Well, that is rather large," his mother said. "For two of them you said?"

"Yes, they like their space."

"Liking space would be a four bedroom house, this is dick waving," Brenna said. "Are they overcompensating?"

"Mama!" Percival shouted.

"What's overcompensating mean?" Roxy asked. She thought about it. "Grandmum are you asking if Harry's dick is as big as the estate?"

"Enough of this talk," Percival said firmly, knowing he was turning bright red. "All of you, this brunch is very important and I am asking you to treat it as such." He pulled towards the front of the house. "I have no doubt Harry is very worried and is pacing inside, impeccable and -" he stopped talking. All four in the car tilted their heads a little. Percival sighed. "Well then," was all he managed.

"That is an axe," Jeremy pointed.

"Yes," Percival agreed.

"A big one," his father added. "And the bald man has gurkha knives."

"How do you even know what those are?" Percival wondered.

"I like the Resident Evil movies. Alice has used them," Jeremy said. "Oh look they are fighting on the railing now. They are going to die."

"Can I learn how to do that?" Roxy was both leaning forward and trying to unbuckle herself ready to join in.

"No, you can't learn that," Percival groaned. His daughter was going to become a swashbuckler.

"Which was is yours dear?" 

"The one with the axe. This is unacceptable," Percival decided. "All they had to do was keep it together for a little while." He got out of the car and opened the boot. The boot of the car was the only place he allowed himself a mess. Because it had been James's mess. He dug around and found was he was looking for. He stepped away from the car and tossed the cricket ball in the air and gave it a hard whack with the bat. His aim was perfect and whizzed right between the two alphas fighting.

They both turned and looked down in shock.

"Not acceptable," Percival yelled up at them. "Now get down and greet my parents properly or I swear to the heavens the next thing I connect this bat to will be your head Merlin, and your backside Harry. And don't look intrigued by that idea you lech, my parents and daughter are in the car you goddamn numpty. I swear, I will straight up join the pack, and then murder you both in your sleep." He pointed the bat at them and waited until they both got down and started down the steps. 

The other three got out of the car.

"This was better than that medieval times dinner we did," Brenna said. "These weapons looked almost real."

"They are real Grandmum," Roxy said cheerfully. "They have like fifty bladed weapons and 27 guns on the estate. I don't know how much at their flat though. Harry is going to start teaching me when I am 15."

Jeremy growled a little. "I don't want you learning that."

"But I want to Grandpa," Roxy growled back, a thicker sound than she had ever done to him before. "Harry is a good teacher." She growled a little more and the two alphas heard it and without a thought stood beside her weapons at the ready.

"Is there a problem?" Harry's blood was up as it was, and he didn't like that Roxy was growling like that. "Ow!" he shouted when Percival gave him a whack with the cricket bat.

"There is no threatening my parents on first meeting them," Percival let loose a growl of his own.

Brenna rolled her eyes. "As the only person without a dick here, may I suggest we all put them away?" She looked around. "This place needs some flower beds. Why don't you have more flowers? This isn't cheerful enough for my granddaughter. You obviously have a lawn service, give me their number, we'll work something up."

Merlin blinked and pulled out his phone and got the number for her. "We built her a jungle gym." He wilted under her look. "Flowers are nice though. Please don't spend more that 5 thousand to start?"

It was Brenna's turn to look stunned. "I'm sorry?"

"You said I am not providing for my pack correctly, I am supposed to fix that, right?" Merlin asked.

"Oh lord, Percival you need to take over their budgeting and soon," Jeremy said in awe at the expenditure.

"We have millions, a few thousand is nothing to make Roxy happy," Harry waved a hand dismissively.

"Can I have a go cart then?" Roxy smiled up at Harry and inched closer to check out the battle axe he was holding.

"No, a lovely garden is one thing, a death trap is another," Harry answered. He held out the axe a bit, angling it for her to see the edge. "And I apologize for what you saw when you arrived. Merlin was wearing the wrong socks," he said like that explained two grown men fighting like that.

Percival pinched his nose under his glasses. He looked down. "Those socks are hideous, Merlin."

"They are comfortable!" Merlin frowned. "And Harry picked the rest, and it looked okay. Who was going to look at my socks?"

"How could anyone miss those socks, they are neon," Percival said.

"I will stab you," Merlin held out a blade and Percival hit it with his bat. Percival preened a little when Merlin gave him a small nod of respect for the action. 

"Perhaps we should go inside and put all the weapons away?" Brenna suggested. "Maybe a tour?"

"Ooh I want to show you Harry's creepy butterflies!" Roxy bounced up and down.

"Charming," Jeremy said. He glared at Harry a little and they all went inside.

***********************************

Jeremy wasn't impressed.

The brunch was going better and it was clear that Percival and Roxy fit here. There was happy bickering and stealing from plates, but Roxy was never allowed to be obnoxious. Everyone was chatting and joking and that damn alpha smelled like he was besotted.

Jeremy didn't care.

He wiped his mouth and put his napkin down. "Right then, Harry how about you show me your office again." It wasn't a request. His scent was serious, flat but strong.

Harry looked at him. "Why don't I?"

"Dad," Percival put a hand on him. "Don't do whatever you are thinking of doing."

"Just a chat son, harmless. Unless the alpha is scared when he doesn't have a blade in his hand?" Jeremy's smile was sharp.

"Little scares me," Harry smiled back just as sharply.

Merlin looked up from his fourth fruit tart. "Ye are scared of worms. And getting stitches. And super cars. And -"

"Thank you, pack alpha," Harry said and stood up. "Jeremy, this way."

Jeremy put a soothing hand on his son's neck and followed Harry. They walked in silence down the long hall and went into the office.

"I don't think your son is happy with you right now," Harry said. He went to the brandy and poured one. He held out the bottle to Jeremy who nodded and poured a second. Harry gave the glass over and sat behind his desk. "Isn't he a little old for you to be doing a shovel talk like this?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't care." He took a sip and nodded in pleasure. "I don't like you."

Harry stilled, "That was blunt."

"You greeted us in an alpha fight with your pack leader. Did you think that would make a good impression? You think I should be okay with letting my granddaughter join a family, where a fight over fucking socks leads to the possibility of a lost limb?" Jeremy's scent was rising and he growled. "You expect me to think that my kin is safe with you? How many times have you pulled a weapon on my son?"

"Twice," Harry said calmly. "I have PTSD and -"

"And you keep weapons at hand?" Jeremy snarled. "Am I supposed to just look at this place, and your titles, and money and think oh well that makes up for it? What if Roxy does something that triggers you and you attack her?" Jeremy wished he felt pleased when Harry paled and flinched.

"I would never hurt my child," Harry whispered.

"She isn't yours," Jeremy reminded him.

"I want her to be." Harry looked at Jeremy. "We're better than we used to be. That is a fact. I had been in therapy but stopped. I am willing to return to it. Weapons will be more securely locked away when she moves in."

"If."

Harry growled low. "They are everything I have ever looked for. They are my life, my future. I won't let you keep that away from me. I want to fill the hallways with her art, and teach her more karate and go to school plays and get in fights with the PTA. I want Percvial beside me, I want him to surround me, and just...he's perfect you know?"

"He isn't," Jeremy said gently.

"Okay no, but he is perfect for me," Harry countered. "I want to protect them, we want to protect them, make them family. Merlin hates everyone and everything that isn't lines of code, or me. And he already has college funds in place for Roxy, a vacation to Tokyo for all four of planned, and has already started to add Percival's names to the accounts so that he can take over the running of us. Merlin is pack alpha, and I'm his second and we both easily see we will be better with them than we are without."

"So you just want my son for his organizational skills?"

"Have you seen his pdfs? They are a thing of beauty," Harry said. "And if there is a more besotted sentence ever said, please tell me. Because that is not a normal thing to say. But I love his lists and charts, and the little frown he gets when he knows you aren't paying attention and the bit of chocolate he gives you if you do. I like the way he doesn't let me run over him, and that dry sense of humour and how protective he is, and how his pinkie is crooked and he has surprisingly good aim. He loves horror movies and I hate them but I have watched everything he puts on, because I know he'll let me hide in his chest during the gross parts. He is gorgeous inside and out, and he is my mate and you aren't the one that can change that. Only he can. One word from him and I am out of his life." Harry was breathing heavily. "He...he is Percival." Like that explained it all. Because for Harry it did.

Jeremy finished the brandy. "I still don't like you. But I didn't like James for a year." He put the glass down. "You hurt either of them and I will rip out your throat."

"You'd have to get in line behind your son, and Merlin."

"I'm good at queuing," Jeremy held out a hand. "If my son and granddaughter choose to join your pack, I will not stand in their way."

Harry shook it. "We should rejoin them."

"We should. I expect Percival will be yelling at me the whole ride home," Jeremy smiled a little.

"I like when he yells. He can be mouthy when wound up," Harry flushed when he realized what he said.

Jeremy snorted a little. "You are rather horrid at people aren't you?"

"Merlin is worse."

"That is clearly not a good standard, get better."

"Yes, sir," Harry said swiftly. "Remind me not to introduce you to my mother. You will get along too well."

"I look forward to that. If it makes you suffer a little, all the better."

"I see where Percival gets his evil streak."

"No, no, that is from his mother," Jeremy laughed. "You just wait."

They walked back to the dining room where Percival was trying to get his mother to stop fussing over the lack of amenities for a young girl at the estate. Merlin had just handed a blank cheque over to the woman and had told her to fix it then.

"See, evil," Jeremy said.

"Roxy is worth it," Harry said unconcerned.

"Don't make me like you. I want to hate you for at least another three months," Jeremy said back.

"Dad," Percival groaned. "Trust me, it is hard to hate Harry, he is a disease that slides into you. You can't escape if he decides you will like him."

"And do you want to escape son?"

Percival looked at Harry and a slow smile spread over his face. "No. No I don't." Harry returned the smile.

Fine, then, maybe Jeremy would like him, just a little bit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter was mostly laughs, so time to bring some feels. and we also dive into how designations work a bit in this universe.

"Why do you keep checking your phone?" Harry asked. "We are in a meeting that is generally unacceptable.

Percival didn't care and checked again. "Roxy was really sick this morning, my mother took her to the doctor. I am waiting for news."

Harry's scent grew thick with worry and he didn't even try to pull it back in. "Do we need to go to somewhere? You should have cancelled."

"It is likely just a nasty stomach bug caught at school, Mother can handle it," Percival said. "And you are determined to make me grey with your latest proposal. Now tell me about why I need to spend so much on software, when we are in fact a software company?"

Harry's worry simmered but he went ahead with the meeting. Ten minutes later though, Percival's phone vibrated and he looked at it. "I need to go, my apologies."

Harry looked at him. "I can drive you," he offered. 

"No, I'll text you later, Harry." Percival was already out the door.

Carol watched Harry forcibly stop himself from following. "He left his books. We could change the numbers, get the money?"

"That is not nice," Harry frowned. "But we need those programs, cook the books."

Carol did an evil laugh and then stared at Harry in horror. "Oh god, you've infected me. Sir, I need to step back in terms of our dealings together. I can't become like you. I don't have the money to be that insane."

Harry gave her an understanding nod. "Go, flee while you can."

Carol hurried out of the room and Harry changed the numbers, but only a little bit. He went to his office and worked on some sketches and some catchphrases for characters to shout in battle. He had an idea for a new series of games about a super villain but it was just the barest hint of an idea. He had a name for the character, Valentine, but not much else. He drew and dismissed a few rough ideas and realized how late in the day it was getting when his stomach growled. He decided to go to Merlin's office. He knocked and went right in and Merlin looked grumpy.

"What is it?"

"I got a phone call," Merlin said, tense, words bitten off. He got up and started to pace. "It seems that we are about to be sued."

Harry frowned. "For what?"

"It was extremely vague and I've spent the last hour tracing shell companies. Basically Chester King is suing us because Percival is considering mating with you and joining our pack. It was suggested that he stole insider information from his previous job and gave it to us to find investors or something it was all legal crap."

"Chester owns an insurance company, how does that even work?" Harry couldn't put it all together.

"It doesn't Harry, this is a smoke and fire, publicity thing. He figures he tarnishes our name that is enough. And it was suggested if we just fire Mr. Rockford, all of this would go away."

"You aren't going to, are you?" Harry growled.

"Of course not, because of him we are making more money. No one else would curb you. But we need to tread carefully," Merlin said. "Our legal department is working on it."

"We have a legal department?" he was confused.

"The three Freds in that corner who play poker all the time," Merlin said.

"I honestly thought they just came with the building and we didn't kick them out. Huh," Harry shrugged. "I want to kill King."

"No," Merlin said. "Legal means only."

"Fine. You should eat, you'll just get crankier if you don't." Harry was ready to pull Merlin to the office break room but his phone chimed.

_Can you and Merlin please go to your flat. You are...needed._

"Merlin, we need to go to the flat," Harry's worried scent came back with a vengeance. "Percival has a problem."

Merlin shut his computer down and they both headed out in a rush. Harry texted as Merlin drove quickly. They were both a little surprised that Percival wasn't already there. "I'll prepare a kit," Merlin said as they went into the flat. Harry nodded distracted. If Roxy was really bad they would have been called to the hospital not their flat. And if Chester was harassing Percival, well Harry would just break his neck with a smile in his heart.

Merlin came back out with three backpacks ready. "Any word?"

"Just a be there shortly text," Harry said. He started to chew on a nail. 

Merlin walked over and took Harry's hand away from his mouth and nuzzled him. "We will take care of ours, whatever the cost, aye?"

Harry nodded and breathed in Merlin's scent. There was a knock at the door and he took a quick last scent and went to open it. His heart fell to his feet when he saw Percival and Roxy. "Oh my loves, what is it?" Roxy was wan with red rimmed eyes; she had a hand around her stomach. Percival looked haggard and like he wanted to cry a little. He was clutching a pink duffel bag. "Come in, you two." Harry tried to drag them in, but Percival had his feet dug in.

"Roxy go find Merlin and ask him to make you some broth, okay?" 

"Not hungry," Roxy growled low and hard. It sounded different than even just a couple weeks ago at the brunch.

"I am your father, and I am asking you to do as I request," Percival's voice was firm. "And I know you are hurting, but I have brought you to where you requested. I need to talk to Harry before I leave. Now go."

Roxy grabbed her bag out of his hands and went into the flat.

Harry realized as she stormed past she had a hint of her first scent.

"Oh," Harry said dumbly. "She's only 10."

"She's 11 next month. And the doctor ran some tests. He thinks she is alpha-a, which they often hit puberty earlier. He doesn't think she's anywhere near full puberty but it seems her alpha nature is starting to emerge. He asked if she had been spending more time with strong alphas, that it can also speed the process along," Percival's voice was sad.

Harry pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry?"

"No, don't be. This is biology," Percival clung tightly. "But she didn't respond well to what the doctor was saying, sassed my mom horrifically and said some unpleasant things to me. We know she is in some pain, the doctor said early pre-ruts are awkward and to think of it as an overnight growth spurt, and in fact she might grow in the next few months. She...I tried to hug her and make her favourites when she is sick and she just yelled that what do I know, and how she needed a real alpha to help her." Percival sniffled into Harry's shoulder. "She didn't want me Harry. She's never not wanted me before."

"Oh, Percy," Harry smoothed a hand over his hair. "Why didn't you go to your father?"

"She wanted you and Merlin, and here we are. Can she stay the night, can you two talk to her, help her?"

Harry let out a shaky breath. "You'll stay?" he hated how close he sounded to begging.

"No, I don't have a place here tonight," Percival stepped back. "I am trusting you with my daughter tonight, Harry. Alpha, do you understand what that means?"

Harry took Percival's hand and covered it with his own and place it over his heart. "She will be guarded with my life. And Merlin's. His first though, I have a lot to live for right now."

"Harry, take care of her."

"I will." Harry gave Percival a gentle kiss. "You take care of yourself, too." Percival nodded and left.

Harry collapsed against the front door for a minute and scrubbed a hand over his face. He remembered vaguely when he had started to change, though it was more around 12, he thought. He remembered the pain, and confusion, and how gross everything smelled. And his girl was going through that. "Fuck," he whispered. Domestic life, trying to bring a family together was harder than any wet work he had done for the government. He heard some growls and bolted down the hall.

Roxy was squaring off with Merlin in the kitchen, they were both tense and a can of soup was about to boil over. Harry twisted the knob to lower the heat and carefully didn't get in between them. Roxy growled, "You aren't so scary you know," she said. Her lip quivered.

Merlin looked down at Roxy. "One growth spurt and ye think to challenge me pup?" His voice was a low and gravelly rumble, his scent sure. He didn't even bother to growl at her, but neither did he look away.

"I'm alpha-a, I'm going to be super strong," she growled again and blinked to try to stop the tears. "I'll beat you up one day."

"I'm alpha-a as well, pup, and your little display here is a mosquito to a lion," Merlin stared her down.

She tried one last growl and her scent went acrid.

Merlin didn't flinch, just let loose a low rumble from his chest. Roxy tilted her neck in submission before she knew what was happening. When she realized though, the tears started to fall in earnest. She sobbed and Harry finally got in between them and gathered her up in his arms.

"My insides hurt and everything smells bad and I don't wanna grow up, I just want to play footie! And I was mean to Daddy," her breath was heaving gasps and she burrowed in and sought Harry's neck, burying her nose in his neck and sniffing. "You smell icky and also nice. Like someone sicked up my favourite comfort food. Which Daddy tried to make me. I am a stupid dumb alpha knothead!" More sobs poured out and it was clear the strop would devolve into a panic attack if she kept going.

Harry started to rock her and pushed her nose more to his neck, and began to hum something soothing. Merlin picked up the tune and poured some of the soup into a cup. He brought it to the ground and sat very close but not touching Roxy. He made sure that his foot touched Harry though, knowing his friend needed the connection. Roxy's breaths began to slow and her sobs weren't as heartbreaking.

"I'm not ready to pop a knot," she whispered into Harry's neck.

"Ye probably won't for another year or two. This is just your body slowly getting ready for when it does happen," Merlin said kindly.

"Is that how it was for you?" Roxy tilted her head a little to see him.

Merlin nodded. "Aye, and also I've been doing research on alpha puberty in females. The pre-rut stage can last a lot longer for ye."

"You looked that up?" Roxy wiped her nose on Harry who did his best not to be repulsed by that.

"Aye, I did. Ye are hopefully going to be pack, Roxy, I figured knowing what to expect in the next few years would help." Merlin looked at them. "This floor is nae doing my arse any favours, how about we move to a couch?"

Harry waited for an okay from Roxy and stood them both up. They moved to the family room and Roxy tried to let go of Harry but even a bit of space made her stomach feel wrong again. Harry's alpha scent was incredibly comforting even as it was unpleasant. She stayed on his lap and Merlin handed over the cup of soup. Roxy drank it carefully managing a few sips before she put it down.

"I did research too," she said. "After Grandmum brought me home. Always knew I was an alpha -"

"The dick does rather give it away," Harry agreed.

Roxy sniffled a little and punched him. "Har har, but...alpha-a is different," she rested her head against Harry. "Means, I don't produce eggs. Means, I can't ever get pregnant. I can get someone pregnant one day, but not -"

"Is this something you wanted?" Harry asked.

"I'm 10, I don't know," she grumbled. "But I don't like choices taken away from me. And now I have bad cramps overnight and go to the doctor and boom it all changes."

"It would have changed this same way next month, or a year from now, whenever it was going to happen, it was going to happen," Merlin said.

"My dads are betas, Grandpa is a regular alpha like Harry, and I'm like super alpha, Godzilla alpha," Roxy crossed her arms around herself. "It's stupid growing up."

"It is," Harry looked at Merlin. "What else did your reading tell you?"

Merlin looked up as he thought, "The blossoming alpha -"

"Ugh," both Harry and Roxy said.

"Trust me, all the stuff is written for shite," Merlin said. "The blossoming alpha will have one of two reactions, a desperate need to be far away from other alphas, or a desperate need to be near them. If it is the former, blah blah blah tis not relevant to us. If it is the latter, skin contact, scenting, a pack cuddle pile can be of help." Merlin looked at Roxy. "Everyone is leaving underwear on," he added swiftly. "No dicks are coming out without your father here."

"What if I have to pee?" she asked a bit of her sass coming through.

"Fine, in the privacy of bathrooms, a person may have their dick out to pee," Merlin said. "Would a bath feel good? Harry has bubbles. They have the little mermaid on them."

Roxy nodded, "a bath would be good."

"I'll draw it for you," Merlin said and left the two alone for a minute.

"Why do you smell good and gross, Harry?" Roxy asked.

"At a guess, your body is starting to recognize me and my scent as pack, but we aren't all the way their yet. I smell, I guess, like the distant relative who visits at Christmas and brings you old chocolates."

"You smell better than Great Aunt Linda," Roxy said.

"I should hope so," Harry muttered. He swore as he stood up still holding her and carried her to the bath that Merlin was getting ready. "Here you go," Harry said. "Merlin go get her bag?" Merlin left. "Are you okay alone? I can cover my eyes and stay," Harry offered. "If you need my scent, I can stay."

Roxy hesitated. Everything today was so new and confusing, and she hurt and Harry made it better. But it would be too weird, she decided. "I'm okay for a bit," she said. Merlin brought the bag and the two men left her alone. Roxy sank into the water and it felt good, and got the sweat and tears off. But it also pulled Harry's scent off her skin and she didn't like that. She scrubbed herself down and washed her hair. Roxy got out of the tub and while the water drained put on shorts and a wonder woman tank top. She knew it was nosy but poked through the cupboards. She found more soft towels and blushed when she saw the condoms. She opened bottles until she found Harry's aftershave and couldn't stop herself from putting a little just on her jaw.

Roxy went out and down the hall back to the family room, but they weren't there. "Hullo?" she called out. Her eyes well as she worried they might have left her. Maybe she grossed them out too much, maybe they wouldn't want her in their pack anymore. She heard a noise and followed it. The door was open and she saw Harry. Roxy was about to call out when she saw Merlin pull Harry in and scent his pack bite, and then kiss him. "No," she growled and she barrelled at them both and began punching and kicking, reacting on instinct and forgetting all Harry had taught her about form. 

Harry picked her up and threw her onto the bed. "Pup, calm yourself," he said.

Roxy got up ready to fight. "I'm telling Dad," she said. "You...you..." she couldn't think of a word. 

"Pack?" Merlin said.

Roxy looked at him. "Huh?"

"Your father knows how Harry and I are," Merlin told her calmly.

"Nu-uh," she countered.

"He has been in a bed with us," Merlin said. "Harry and I love each other as pack, as brothers. The kiss was comfort, not passion or lust."

"Would you kiss my dad like that?"

"If he wanted, if it was necessary. I certainly will scent him. And yes give him a pack bite should you join us." Merlin held her gaze. "Harry and I have walked through hell together and have often only had each other. We will not change who we are, but we are willing...we want the two of ye in our circle." He gestured and Roxy looked at the bed and realized they had set up as a nest.

"A pack with no omega is weird, isn't it?"

Harry smiled at Roxy. "Are we the sort to care what others think?" He growled a little, his first of the night. It was a fun challenging growl.

Roxy made a noise to meet it. 

"Good girl," Harry said. "Get comfy and we will join you." 

Roxy snuggled into the blankets and watched them strip down to their pants. They were both strong looking, and had scars. Harry got in the bed on one side and Merlin on the other. Merlin tugged a robe and the bed was soon enclosed. it was dark and warm and the two adult alpha scents began to fill the space. It was still a little gross, but also perfect. Roxy began to fully relax.

"I said mean things to Dad," she said. 

"You'll apologize," Harry comforted.

"He's almost an alpha, you know," she said. "Beta-a, that means he has a stronger scent and can do that strong growl. But he can't knot," Roxy bit her lip. "And my other dad was beta-o+, which meant almost an omega. They shouldn't have gotten pregnant. I did the math once in class. They had like a 1 in 2400 chance." Roxy looked at Harry. "But that means you won't have a kid with Dad. He doesn't have the bits for that."

"Why would I want another kid when God granted me a perfect one already?" Harry asked.

Merlin snorted. "Lay it on thicker, Harry, the bullshit was only waist high."

"You have a kid? Where?" Roxy asked.

"Right in this bed, having a shitty time with her first pre-rut," Harry said. "I wasn't joking those other times I called you mine."

"Really? I thought maybe -"

"Roxy, that would be a bad way to get into your father's good graces," Harry said. "I knew I wanted him for my mate the second he wore that damn tie. But that doesn't mean you didn't steal my heart, pup."

Roxy inched closer to Harry and snuggled up against his bare chest. It felt so soothing. She turned in his arms to look at Merlin. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like me?" Roxy wrinkled her nose. "I mean you built the jungle gym, and started a college fund, and you are letting Grandmum change your house. But do you like me?"

"Harry loves you," Merlin said. "That is enough for me."

"But do you like me?" Roxy pressed.

Merlin stared at her in the shadows of the all the blankets and curtains. He held out a hand. "Pup, I like ye. Very much." 

Roxy took the hand and Merlin scooted closer. The men surrounded her and their scents were now just soothing, the bitter undertones going away. Merlin kissed her forehead and nuzzled her neck a little. "Pup, ye are going to be okay."

"Yeah?"

"I swear it," Merlin promised. "Though the next 3 years are going to really suck."

"I don't want big tits, the jiggling would be annoying on the pitch."

Merlin and Harry laughed at that.

"You know Grandmum went off on you and is changing the house, because she is worried that with me being alpha in a house of all guys who are mostly alphas, that you all will forget I'm also a girl. She just doesn't want that aspect of me being forgotten. Because I like some princess stuff along with kicking ass."

"Ahh," Merlin was relieved to have an explanation and one he could understand. He looked at Harry over Roxy's head and quirked a brow.

Harry held her close and gave a nod.

"Roxy, I ask this of ye here, now, in this quiet, in this space. I ask alpha to alpha, will ye submit to me, accept me as your pack alpha?" Merlin asked.

"But Dad," she protested.

Harry kissed her head. "Merlin is asking you as an individual, your father and I will find our own way and it likely leads to this spot as well. But we are asking you as an individual, as someone we respect and love and know belongs with us, to join the pack."

Roxy closed her eyes and thought carefully. This was the biggest decision she had ever made. And they wanted her to make her own, not just a tag along because Harry loved her dad, but because they wanted her too. "What do I say if I want to say yes?" she asked.

"I declare you my pack alpha, my actions will only bring you honour and pride, your will is my will, your wish is my wish," Harry said. "And then you tilt your head in submission."

Roxy carefully repeated the words and tilted her head and waited for the bite but there was just a gentle kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at Merlin.

"I'm a fucking idiot when it comes to people but I know better than to pack claim a 10 year old without her bloody father's permission. I've seen him wield a cricket bat." Merlin declared. "I'll buy ye a necklace to wear until ye are of age."

"But the three of us, we're a pack now right?" Roxy demanded. She squeezed Harry's hand tight.

"We are," Harry agreed. Merlin nodded.

"I need to make up my attitude to Daddy," she said. "I hurt him."

"You'll make it better," Harry reassured her. "But for the rest of the night, just focus on feeling okay."

Roxy held both men's hands. "I'm feeling pretty great."

"So are we," Harry said, scent thick with happiness.

Merlin frowned. Roxy and Harry groaned. "Sorry for ruining the moment with gas," Merlin said.

Roxy giggled like the 10 year old she was. Harry laughed like the dork he was. Merlin kept watch over both.


	15. Chapter 15

"Merlin, we are throwing a party," Harry said over breakfast.

"That's nice," Merlin didn't look up from his tablet.

Harry just drank his tea and waited. Merlin had been up late last night, watching some sort of marathon on the telly. The man swore it was for research, for a game set in the future, but Harry thought he just had a thing for some of the scientists on the show. Still he had the best chance of getting the man to socialize if he agreed before he was really awake.

Merlin paused. "Wait, party?"

"Yes," Harry smiled at him. 

Merlin squinted a little. "Will it be fancy dress?"

"No I learned from that mistake," Harry admitted. "That was the 5th most unfortunate day of our life together."

Merlin thought about it. "Beat out by the shrimp shack in Louisiana?"

"Yes," Harry agreed.

"I had them reversed," Merlin said thoughtfully and shrugged. "Corsica number 1?"

"Dorset," Harry said.

"Oh come on really?"

"You shot me!" Harry shouted. He took a calming breath, he wouldn't let himself get distracted. "Garden party, to introduce Percival's family to mine."

Merlin stares at him in horror. "That is a terrible idea," he said.

"If we want them to join our pack, we have to do meet the family stuff. That is what normal people do," Harry said. "I looked it up. I can formally ask him to mate with me and join the pack after that and some time has passed."

"Your mother put out a hit on me," Merlin reminded him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic," he said. "It wasn't a hit, it was a warning. You can't put a hit on someone's tax returns."

"Five years in a row, Harry, I was audited because you caught shingles and I didn't notice."

"To be fair a man in his twenties covered in spots, should be noticed," Harry countered. "I think Percival's father is very much going to like Mother."

"I want Carol there, she can be my family," Merlin said. "And...crap...I have like a cousin or something somewhere."

"You mean that man who thinks he can grow a mustache?"

"No, I mean the one who...oh right that is my only family," Merlin frowned. "We didn't breed very much did we?"

"One, I'm your family you idiot," Harry said. "And two, you'll have to change that then won't you?"

"I don't understand," Merlin made his confused face.

"Good lord, find an omega and have babies," Harry said.

"No, I'm not courting anyone after watching the hell ye have gone through here, I...nae, I am going to shower," Merlin got up. "Don't invite more than 20 people. And make it clear it is just to introduce Percival and Roxy, not a formal gathering to acknowledge upcoming packhood."

"Of course, of course, just a friendly garden party," Harry said.

***********************************

"Mother, why are you dressed like it is Ascot?" Harry asked when he opened the door.

"Why aren't you in your grey morning suit?" she countered when she walked in. "Darling really, doesn't this event warrant more than your normal work wear?" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "And please tell me that Merlin is in a clean jumper?"

"I'm in a suit, Eliza," Merlin said. "No holes or anything."

"Good for you. Harry do the tie?" She walked over and undid it. "Windsor looks too small on you, four in hand will be lovely." She kissed his cheek as well. "Big day, are you ready pack alpha?"

"Well you know I don't like this many people at the house but -why are you laughing?"

"Merlin, darling, this is a formal engagement party," Eliza said.

"Not it's not," both men said.

She closed her eyes. God they were idiots. "Darlings," she reached into her purse and pulled out the invitation. "This is the invitation you sent out."

Harry snatched it out of his mother's hand. "I told Carol we needed an invitation that was subtle and -" he looked at the invite and felt sick. "She did lovely work?"

"Well, I've never been to a garden party that involved someone will want to murder my son, this should be interesting." Eliza pat her son's shoulder.

"I have," Merlin offered. "Where's Timothy?"

"Getting the supplies from the car," she smiled.

"We had a caterer," Merlin protested.

"I don't even want to know what you thought acceptable champagne would be for this," she said. "And yes we have scotch for your walking stereotype ass," she said.

"Thank you, Mama Eliza," Merlin kissed her hand.

Timothy walked in with a crate of champagne and several wrapped packages on top. "Gifts for the pack betrothal," he said happily.

"Harry cocked up, they aren't actually promised to each other," Eliza said airily and ignored her son's scowl.

"I owe you 50 quid," Timothy said. "Never bet against the house. Let's get all this on ice. Can't wait to meet your omega and his pup, son."

"Wait, what?" Merlin looked at them. "Percival is nae an omega." He glared at Harry. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear," Harry said. "Mother, Percival isn't an omega."

Eliza looked at him. "I'm sorry?" Timothy put the crate down. "But you only date omegas. And omega-o for the most part. Is he beta-o+ then?" she asked confused.

"Beta-a," Harry muttered.

Her brow rose and she began to hit him with her clutch purse. "How could you not tell me this, you dolt!" Smack, smack, smack, the purse went against his shoulder.

Merlin looked at Timothy. "Shouldn't you interfere?"

"Hit with the clasp, it will hurt more," Timothy said and growled a little at his son.

Merlin took his life in his hands and went over and picked Eliza up and moved her gently away from Harry. He got four smacks of his own and a feather from her hat in his mouth. He growled hard. "Enough," he said. She met his eye for a full minute before conceding a small tilt of her neck. He moved over beside Harry who looked shocked and smelled devastated.

"Mother, if you can't accept that I am with a -"

She got ready to let her purse fly. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, young man. I don't care about all your training, or how old you are, you will go to time out, if you even begin to suggest that I am anything less than accepting of whoever you love."

"Then what the hell was that about?" Both Merlin and Harry yelled.

"I BROUGHT THE WRONG WELCOME TO THE FAMILY GIFT, YOU NINCOMPOOPS!" Eliza yelled. "I brought your great grandfather's omega cuff for him. Do you know what sort of message that sends?" She tried to growl and it came out a huff. "Darlings, I love you, but oh my dear god you suck at communication. However you didn't die because you didn't use your words on some op, I'll never know."

"I was a diplomat's attache, Mother," Harry said, gently.

"Oh don't even start. I am so cross with you. He'll think that gift an insult," Eliza began to pace. "And our grandpup?"

"Alpha-a, just starting the pre-rut stage," Harry said.

"I brought her your grandmother's hair set," Eliza groaned. "Museums have been asking for it for two decades!"

"Roxy, has gorgeous hair, I am sure she will appreciate it," Harry said.

"Oh really, I wouldn't know, since I haven't actually seen any photos of your future family have I?" she said pointedly.

"Dad, help?" Harry begged.

"No, your mother is handling herself fine, I need to go ice this champagne. Merlin help me, so she can guilt him in peace," Timothy said.

"Yes, sir," Merlin agreed quickly. He didn't want to get hit with the purse again.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Eliza asked quietly.

"Screwing this up, like I have the whole thing," he said morosely.

She sighed. "All this drama comes from your father's family."

Harry damn well knew not to make a comment to that one.

"Do you love him, Harry?" she asked. 

"So much, Mother, so very much," he said. His scent grew full with the feeling. "He's adorable and clever, and just...marvelous."

"Your father was marvelous. Now he falls asleep watching golf," she smiled fondly. "I do adore that fuddy duddy."

"Percival is a little fuddy. He sends me a lot of charts and pdfs. The most recent broke down the ice cream flavours at my favourite shop."

"You aren't having more than two visits a month are you?"

"I'm not binge eating Mama, promise," Harry held her hand. Played with the rings on her fingers like he used to when little. "He takes good care of me. And I'll take good care of him."

"Still mad at you, for making me bring the wrong gifts," she warned. "But I'll forgive you."

"Thank you," Harry said. He would have said more but the door opened and a living bullet came through.

"Harry, I have a new suit for the party! It's cut like what you wear!" Roxy shouted and ran at him. Harry caught her up and hugged her tight. 

"Well aren't you something?" Eliza said, looking at the two of them.

"Hello, I'm Roxy, it is a pleasure to meet you," Roxy said. She looked back at Harry who smiled at her manners. She growled at him. "You are in so much trouble, you know."

He growled back a little. "From you?"

"No, I'm already pack, I'm cool. But Grandpa yelled for an hour after he got your invitation. And Dad didn't growl or yell back. I don't know what that means," she whispered.

"It means, that I'm going to kill this idiot," Jeremy said coming in, looking quite distinguished in a morning suit. "And you aren't even dressed properly? I spend 500 pounds on this bloody outfit, because your lot do garden parties stupid."

"Oh, I like you," Eliza said. She moved over. "I swear, I raised him better than this. Not that you can tell. I'm Eliza, a pleasure."

Jeremy gave her a small bow. "Hello. Is this correct, because I googled you people and you have titles. Down with the monarchy by the way," he added. "Hate the lot of them."

"Actually, the queen is quite delightful, but yes most of us are useless. And no bow necessary," Eliza said.

Roxy looked at Harry. "You don't have titles. You're too Harry for them."

"Only a couple, most are in Mother's family and passing to foolish cousins," Harry reassured her.

"So I won't get any, I would be cool as Lady Roxanne Hart," she said. She did a formal bow.

"Your name is Rockford," Harry said dumbly.

"Oh. But I thought when we became a family, I was going to take you last name, like Dad is," Roxy pouted a little.

"I..." Harry swallowed and hugged her tight. "You honour me too much, Roxy."

"It is very hard to stay mad at him," Jeremy muttered.

"You should have seen him at 16, all curls and puppy eyes," Eliza said. She looked over and saw a man bringing his mother up. "And there he is, and look appropriately dressed," she said, smirking at her son.

"I didn't know I was throwing an engagement party," Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Percival walked in, in a perfectly cut morning suit, in a darker grey, and looking stunning. Harry was completely stunned. Percival left his mother with his father and moved right in front of Harry. "Hello, Harry," he said calmly.

"Hello," Harry said.

Percival growled a little and Harry quickly tilted his neck a bit.

"Now isn't that interesting," Eliza said.

"My boy knows his worth," Jeremy said.

Brenna held out her hand for Roxy, "Let's leave to find the fruit tarts before Merlin eats all of them yes?"

"Since today is a big deal, can I have a sip of champagne?" Roxy asked.

"Of course not dear," Brenna said. She made sure her son wasn't looking and held up a finger to say one. The two left.

Jeremy settled in. "I want to see Percival give him shit."

Eliza nodded. "Yes, I want to see my son properly apologetic. It happens so rarely, I feel I should almost film it."

"I like you too," Jeremy decided.

"Both of you leave, now," Percival growled.

Jeremy raised a brow at the tone, surprised his son was being rude to a woman he hadn't even been formally introduced too. "Son, perhaps you greet Harry's mother first?"

"You bred a moron," Percival said to her.

"I did," she agreed, curious what would come next.

"My apologies for all the suffering he caused you over the years," Percival said.

"Hey," Harry objected. "I already apologized for being a git to them."

"Just assume if you are involved, every third meeting with someone you should apologize for your behaviour," Percival snapped. "Also, ma'am it a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, dear. Harry fucked up and we brought you the wrong welcome to the family gift. I swear, we would have brought something more appropriate if he had given us more details," she said. "May I buy you a yacht to make up for it?"

Percival and Jeremy just looked at her. "How is that a proportional response?" Jeremy wondered.

"It's what they do," Percival explained. "I am sure the original gift is fine."

"It isn't," she assured him.

"And it doesn't matter anyways, there is no welcoming me to the family." Percival said, his voice final. "That is not happening today. But we should enjoy the party." He stalked off to head to the back. Jeremy glared at Harry and followed his son.

Harry felt like he had been gut shot. Worse actually. He stumbled back until he found a chair. He felt his mother's hand on his and then she rubbed her nose on his neck, soothing him with her scent, like she had when he was her baby. "Oh my darling, pup," she said. "He is just a little upset."

"Why do I do nothing right with him, Mother?" Harry said.

"You must have done a bunch right, to even get to this place," she suggested.

"He deserves better than me," Harry replied.

"Nonsense. You are a fool, and an idiot, and reckless, and broken, and perfect, and there is no one better than my son," she said firmly. "And if he can't see that, I'll make sure his property taxes are hiked 200%."

"Thank you, Mama," he said. He stood up and straightened his suit. "We should go join the party. It is going to be a disaster."

"Then we will make it a spectacular one," she promised.

**********************************************

Two hours later the party was a mix of jovial and incredibly tense depending on who you talked to and how much of Timothy's champagne they had drunk. Carol was on her fifth glass and learning the real stuff hit you a lot harder than the 10 quid bubbly bought at the local.

"I may have screwed up," she said to Harry.

Harry looked longingly at Percival who was making small talk with some people from work.

"I just thought...you were sounding so romantic when you described what you want. And the way you two are when together, I just thought this was the formal acknowledgement of what we all know."

"And what do you know?" Harry asked. Percival laughed and Harry flinched a little, that that happy sound wasn't for him.

"That you two? You fit together," she said. "We all see you two bickering and snarking as you smile at each other. And the way he just can hear you walking down the hall and looks pleased because you are near and the way you just calm your heart around him. You guys are goddamn soulmates."

"That is movies and never for pairings such as ours," Harry said. "No story is about an alpha and almost alpha."

"Yours is," she said. Carol gave Harry a hug. "Come on sir, bet you are thinking of being polite and normal. How has that ever gotten you anywhere with him?" She grinned at him. "Come on Harry, do whatever your brain is telling you not to."

"I have been a dreadful influence on you," Harry said.

"I know," she answered, her grin growing. "But it helped me dump my useless alpha boyfriend. Gotten braver working with your loony arse."

"A raise, you really need a raise." Harry looked at her, "And I just happen to know who to bother about that. Excuse me," he said.

Harry walked over to Percival, growling a little and everyone got out of his way. He knew he was doing the worst sort of posturing but couldn't stop his scent from rising. He saw Merlin and Roxy out of the corner of his eye edging a little closer. "Percival," he growled.

Everyone near them took several steps back.

Percival just sipped his champagne. "Yes?" he said after a moment.

"I screwed up," he said. "I wasn't clear in ordering the invitations and I apologize."

"Very well," Percival said calmly.

Harry was ready to launch into more apologies and froze. "I don't understand," he admitted after a minute. 

"You apologized and I accepted," Percival said. "That is how exchanges such as these work, isn't it?"

"So we're mates then?" Harry asked. Merlin and Roxy moved closer.

"Good heavens, no," Percival said on a bitter laugh. He sipped a little more champagne.

"Why not?" Roxy shouted. "I want this family and this pack. I've already said yes when they asked, why haven't you?"

"Because I haven't actually been asked anything," Percival said.

"Oh, fucking buggering hell," Harry groaned.

"Indeed," Percival agreed. "So many assumptions and we talked about potential plans, but have you ever formally and coherently asked me properly to be your mate, has Merlin ever asked me to be his pack, even half as nicely as he asked my daughter? Just because I love you and fully intend to spend my life with you, you could try asking first." Percival put his glass down on a table and crossed his arms. Harry kept staring at him. "Well?" Still nothing. "ASK ME FORMALLY IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE TO BE YOURS YOU IDIOT!" Percival shouted. "Or I swear what your mother did to Merlin's taxes will look like a dream in comparison to what I can do. I swear I will make this place a tourist haven. Jane Austen weekends, women in those dresses floating around. And I will make you act the Darcy for each and every one of them while I sit back and laugh."

Harry grinned at Percival and his scent was full of joy and passion. "Mr. Percival Rockford, it has been my great joy and pleasure to fall in love with you. It has been my humble honour to believe that you even return a tenth of those feelings. In front of friends and family and my pack, I hereby ask you to be mine. Please be so kind as to be my mate, my heart, my soul, for all the days of our lives?"

Percival stepped closer and kissed Harry's cheek and then tilted his neck. Harry buried his nose in for a moment. Percival stepped back. "I formally accept your offer, my alpha. My family will become yours, we fully entrust our lives and our hearts to you."

"Fuck, yes!" Eliza yelled from the crowd.

Roxy hit Merlin's stomach, "Do the thing!" she hissed.

Merlin flinched a bit. Her training was coming along well. He'd have to sneak in some knife training soon. "As pack alpha, I ask ye beta Percival Rockford, to bind your future to us, to join our pack, from today until the day ye die. Will ye accept me as pack alpha?"

Percival looked at Roxy who was nodding so furiously he was worried she would strain her neck. ""I declare you my pack alpha, my actions will only bring you honour and pride, your will is my will, your wish is my wish," he said and tilted his head.

"Score, now my invites are legit," Carol added her voice in.

"Indeed," Harry agreed. He held Percival's hand. "This is indeed now an engagement party."

Merlin threw his wallet to Percival's mother. "Just plan whatever you want for them and tell me when to show up. I need another fruit tart." He dragged Roxy along with him.

Eliza slid over to Brenna. "Is the platinum card in there?" she asked.

"It is," Brenna smiled at her. "How do you feel about dusk ceremonies?"

"With fairy lights?" Eliza asked.

They smiled in perfect harmony.

Percival and Harry ignored it all.

"You are going to be mine," Harry tried not to bounce.

"You are going to be mine," Percival countered. "I am the more sensible one, it makes sense to put me in charge. I can provide a file as to why this is a logical choice."

Harry pulled him in and began to dance with him.

"No music is playing, Harry," Percival said.

"I swore I could hear some," Harry nuzzled his neck.

Percival leaned into it. "I guess I hear it a little as well."

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Harry stared at Percival and Roxy who were...not them. They had all taken a long weekend at the estate to plan the binding ceremony and they had all been excited. Well not Merlin, but the man hated talking place settings and couldn't understand why various mothers couldn't just do it all. Like Harry didn't have endless notes and ideas for the day Percival became his. Everything had been fantastic and then this morning, just like a grey cloud moved into the house.

"Perhaps a more vibrant colour for the flowers, bold ones?" Harry suggested. "Roxy what is your favourite colour?"

"Black like my soul," she snapped and growled at him.

"Dear one -" Harry began.

She growled more. "Oh fuck off," she said and stormed out of the family room. 

Harry stared after her in shock. Merlin made sure to hide behind a laptop and pretend he wasn't there. Harry turned to Percival who he expected would be furious at his daughter's language. 

"Well she's right," Percival said. "The flowers are all stupid." 

"Percy," Harry began carefully.

Percival's growl was much stronger than his daughter's. "Oh fuck off," he said and stormed out as well.

"Maybe they are allergic to flowers?" Merlin suggested from behind his screen. He met Harry's glare. "I'm just saying, it is a possibility." 

"And that wasn't in the dossier you created on the man?" Harry snapped.

"No, no mention of an allergy to roses," Merlin looked at him and realized Harry honestly didn't know. "It did mention though that tomorrow is the anniversary of James's death though," Merlin said quietly. Harry looked at photos of flower arrangements in silence. Merlin came over and nuzzled him. "They have their reasons for not telling you about it."

"I know, but," Harry leaned into Merlin. "Do they think they can't talk about him with us?"

"I don't know, people don't talk to me about serious emotional issues," Merlin said. 

"I do," Harry countered.

"And how does that work out for you?"

"Quite well, actually," Harry said. "I'll go find them."

Merlin gave him an extra hug. "I'll go hide in my quarters, let you get this sorted."

Harry put away all the books and went into the hall. The downside of so many rooms was all the possibilities for hiding. He had no idea who to search for first and figured he would just search until he found someone. A floor by floor sweep should be effective. He turned and went down the hall opening doors as he went.

*****************************

Merlin was not paying attention as he went into the gym. He had decided a bit of a workout would be good and distract him from worrying about Harry and his family. It took a moment for the acrid smell coming off of Roxy to hit his nose. She was pushing against the punching bag, barely moving it, it was the heaviest they had but she was growling low and furious.

"What the fuck are ye doing?" he snarled.

"Fighting," she answered. She punched again.

Merlin stalked over and yanked her away from the bag. "No, what you are doing is stropping and trying to sprain a wrist. We've taught you better than that. Why aren't you bandaged up? Why aren't you punching through? Why is the momentum not coming from your shoulder?" he barked the questions at her, his scent rising and overtaking hers.

"Because I want to hurt!" Roxy shouted. "Because I love Harry and this stupid pack and forgot that my Dad died!" She tried to kick out at him. "Because!"

Merlin shook her. "Pup, stand down."

"Fuck you, you fucking knothead wanker."

He shook her and growled at her. She fought it but tilted her neck at the sound and scent coming from him. "Better," he said. "Now strip down."

Roxy looked at him. "What the hell?"

Merlin was already getting out of his clothes. When he was down to his boxer briefs he went over to a shelf and grabbed bandages and tape. He began to work on his ankles. "Strip, that shirt and those jeans are useless, restricting movement. You want to hurt. I'll hurt you, and we'll do it right."

"You'll spar with me?" Roxy began unbuttoning her shirt, showing the vest underneath. "Harry said no sparring yet, I'm still learning." She was down to vest and pants and went over and sat on the bench. Merlin picked up her skinny leg and began wrapping her ankle.

"I understand very little lass, when it comes to people," Merlin said. "But I absolutely understand wanting outside hurt to take away from inside hurt." He carefully bandaged her wrists and then went to a box where there was a child sized mouth guard and head protection. "Ready to learn how to destroy someone?"

Roxy growled and took the mouth guard. "Yes."

Merlin growled low. "Deeper, not from the throat, feel it in your gut, in your spine. It isn't just a show, it is a promise. When you are an alpha and growl at someone, be fucking ready to back it up."

"I can't back it up," Roxy pointed out.

"Not yet, I'll show you little alpha how to do it," he promised. He helped her into the small boxing ring they had. "Little warrior, I know what Harry has been teaching you. Ready to learn more?"

She growled, trying for the lower feeling he said. It came out different. She preened under Merlin's smile. "Teach me," she demanded.

"I'll bloody ye," he warned.

"I'll bloody ye right back," Roxy answered.

"Good girl," Merlin stood in front of her. "Let's begin." He struck out and Roxy ducked. It was different from Harry who taught her slowly, steps, patterns. This was...this was real.

The pain in her stomach, in her heart began to lessen as she rolled away from a kick.

************************************

Harry found him on Roxy's jungle gym. "Hello," he said quietly and sat on the swing next to Percival.

"He loved suits, even more than me," Percival said. "Even more than you, I think. I have always had a thing for well dressed men." Percival began to swing a little.

Harry looked at him. "You should have told me," he said. "I would have...done something? Done more, done less? I don't know," he admitted.

"I forgot," Percival said. "And then Roxy woke up in a bad mood and said, no shops right, and I remembered."

"No shops?" Harry asked.

"He was stabbed," Percival said. "Outside a corner store where he had gone on a run for some chocolate and a couple other useless things. Stabbed for the wallet he refused to give up because it had been a gift from me." Percival dragged his foot through the dirt as he swung. "The clerk kept him alive until emergency services arrived. He even made it through surgery. Only he ended up being allergic to the medications he was given and he slipped away while we had gone down to the shops to get him get well soon balloons." Percival looked at Harry. "Please never get me balloons."

"I won't," Harry promised. "Tell me more about him."

"I didn't think you would want to know," Percival said surprised.

"He made you happy. I like any person who can do that," Harry said. "I've seen photos in your house."

"They'll be put in albums when we move in," Percival said quickly.

Harry got off his swing and moved in front of Percival, he held the metal and let his scent wrap around his future mate. "He'll go on the mantle, we need more photos anyways. He made Roxy with you, and you loved him desperately. There will be no hiding that away."

Percival leaned his head against Harry's chest. "He liked hideous socks, the uglier the better. He bought Roxy a new suit every six months. He loved kissing my thighs, and he loved chocolate hobnobs. He hated gin, and football." Percival felt a tear slip. "He called me magic, the way I could make numbers dance. He never found me boring, or at least it was a boring he enjoyed."

Harry ran his hand through Percival's hair. "Tell me anything, everything."

Percival took a breath and words began to pour out.

***********************************

Roxy sat on the bench and stared at the room. "We made a mess," she looked around in awe. "We are going to get in so much trouble."

Merlin looked around as well. "Not that much is broken," he said after a moment of thinking. 

"Mirror, chair, jump rope," she listed. "Water bottle." she held it up and it dripped from the crack in the bottom.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roxy said after a moment.

"Then worth it," Merlin said. He bumped his shoulder against hers. "If I didn't hate them with every fibre of my being, I'd be training ye to be an agent for MI-6."

"Really?"

"A brain and reflexes like yours?" Merlin said. "Ye would own the world."

"Why do you hate them?" Roxy asked.

"Because they forget their agents are people, they are goals and end results and will hang out their best men if that gets their ends."

"But if it saves the world? What is one man's life against that?" Roxy asked.

Merlin looked at her. "Ye tell me lass, what is one man's life worth?"

Roxy thought about her father. "Everything," she said finally.

"And that is what you are worth to us, so I will not send ye to die for queen and country," Merlin said. "Besides, the gadgets really aren't as cool as the movies."

Roxy laughed and then began to cry.

Merlin pulled her into his lap. "Let the inside pain out," he said. He ignored the tears and snot that fell on his chest and rocked her, let his scent soothe her as best it could.

"He's the one who taught me how to draw, always would spend hours colouring with me," she said when the sobs quieted. "He wasn't good, not like Harry, but a lot better than Dad is. Mostly he just liked the colours. He was so colourful."

"Percival has a type," Merlin commented.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean Harry and my other dad sound real similar right? But they are so different." Roxy side. "You are warm."

"Work out, and alpha-a means I can run hot," he said.

"So I'll run hot?" she asked.

"Likely," Merlin agreed.

"Merlin," she said slowly, thoughtfully. "Can I just hang out with you today?"

"I have no other plans," he answered simply. 

"Dad is the best, and Harry, I love him," she said. She looked up at Merlin. "But you...you are all sorts of great too."

Merlin felt his heart fill up. "Oh little alpha, the things I will teach you."

"Does it involve the sword on the wall?"

"Aye."

"Wicked," she said.

************************************************

The sun had moved in the sky a great deal when Percival wound down. "I should find Roxy," he said voice hoarse.

"Merlin has her," Harry said. "And while that thought should terrify us, no harm will come to her."

Percival nodded. "I hurt," he whispered.

"I find baths are very handy for that," Harry helped him stand. "I have quite a variety of bubbles available. Salts, oils, whatever you want." Harry guided him into the house. They both heard the sound of something breaking and after a moment both elected to ignore it when they heard the laughter that followed.

"I am sure that it was entirely inexpensive," Harry said.

"Sure," Percival agreed. "When I take over the budgets though, you two will be put on notice," he warned.

"I look forward to those fights." Harry took Percival to his suite and slowly stripped him out of his layers and wrapped him in a robe. He went to the bath and got the water warm and added some salts and bubbles. He felt Percival behind him. "Almost ready," he said.

"Join me?" Percival asked.

"If you like," Harry agreed. He took his clothes off and put them in the hamper and they got in the tub. Harry held Percival close and hummed a little. He stilled when the beta began to nuzzle him. "Darling?"

"You smell good," Percival said. "Protective." He nuzzled a little more and then stilled. "You smell nothing like him."

"No, I'd imagine not. Biology and all that," Harry said. "Bad?"

"Good," Percival said. "Never found an alpha's scent like yours before. Never wanted to be wrapped up like that. Like you do. I'm glad you fill me up differently." Percival was quiet. "I'm glad you were an idiot."

"That is the first time that has been said," Harry teased. 

"It brought us here," Percival linked his fingers to Harry's. "Here is good." He yawned a little. "He would approve that you were where I was lead."

Harry kissed Percival's head. "I'm glad." He let Percival doze a little until the water cooled and then nudged him awake enough to get out, dry off, and be put to bed for a nap. Harry read in the chair next to him.

****************************************

"Come on, ye can do better than that," Merlin said.

"Who can burp the whole alphabet?" Roxy asked.

Merlin grabbed a fizzy drink from the fridge and drained half of it in a swallow and burped the whole way through. "That's right. I can hack any system, win most knife fights, code computer games, and burp the alphabet. I am your pack alpha, look at me with awe and despair that ye will never be as good."

Roxy reached out and snatched the bottle. She chugged until she almost choked and tried. She got to H. "Dammit," she growled a little.

Merlin pat her head sympathetically. "There there, young grasshopper. Not all lessons have to be learned in a day. Let's go play some video games."

"I'll kick your ass there," she said.

"I write them for a fucking living, how will you manage that?"

"Watch and learn," she growled a little, pleased at how deep it sounded. "Watch and learn."

They raced each other to the media room.

*******************************************

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked when Percival woke up.

"Still tired, a bit hungry," Percival said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We all have dates that bother us, yours is just for a better reason than most."

"Will you let me take care of you on your bad days?" Percival asked.

Harry hesitated, thinking of all the times he had almost hurt the man and knowing what he was like on his bad days. "Perhaps we leave that to Merlin."

Percival looked at him. "You won't hurt me Harry," he said, sure.

"I might," Harry whispered. "And that would kill me."

"You'll never hurt me like that," Percival repeated. He sat up. "Come we should get food and check on the other two. I want to hug my daughter."

Harry nodded and gave him a kiss. They went and ate omelets and followed the noise to the media room where Merlin and Roxy were screaming and standing as they played Halo against each other. 

"Ye fucking cunt!" Merlin roared.

"How dare you?" Percival shouted. He stormed into the room ready to take the alpha apart.

"Shut up dad, I almost have this fucking knotless alpha," she snarled. "Come at me old man!" she fired and Merlin died. "Suck my dick, you weak ass loser." They growled at each other and Percival froze in surprise at how adult a growl it was from Roxy. He was then further surprised when they did a weird handshake and chest bump before picking up their controllers and going at it again. There was cursing and moving around the room and just behaviour that Percival couldn't understand.

Harry however smiled. "Look at that pack bonding," he said happily.

"I don't approve of that sort of language," Percival said. He frowned at how stuffy he sounded. He sat on the couch. Harry pulled him into an embrace. "Let me strop," Percival grumbled. He watched Merlin crow as he defeated Roxy and they did the handshake again. He softened. "She's better," he said. He softened even more when he saw Merlin give her an unthinking hug. "Oh look at them," Percival whispered.

"Well Merlin has the emotional maturity of a ten year old so it makes sense," Harry said.

"I heard that," Merlin said.

"I expected you would," Harry countered. "Pack pile and movie time you two." Harry realized something. "Wait, why are you two in your underwear?"

Roxy put down her controller and came over and snuggled into her father. "Reasons," she said. She hugged her dad tight and he noticed her split lip.

"You are hurt," he said.

"Yup," she agreed cheerfully. 

"Alphas," Percival sighed. "I am going to drown in all this alphaness." He kissed her head. "James would be making so many jokes about it all."

"He loved puns," Roxy said. "Like the most epic Dad puns ever."

"You made him a medal of achievement for them when you were 6. He wore it for a month straight," Percival remembered.

"I miss him," Roxy said.

"I miss him too, darling," Percival reassured her. "And us being happy again? We can still miss him. They can fit together."

Roxy nodded, she had been worrying about fitting all the feelings together. Merlin finished shifting around pillows and blankets on the ground. "There - nest," he looked at them. "I did this right, right? Not used to a cuddle pile that involves more than his bony elbows." He gestured at Harry who flipped him off.

Percival and Roxy slid off the couch and into the softness on the ground. Harry was then beside Percival and Merlin was on the other side of Roxy. The two were surrounded by the scents of protective alphas, the warmth of bodies.

"It's perfect," Roxy said. She hugged her dad's arm close. "All warm and cozy. Like a real pack."

"We are one," Merlin promised. "They just have to get some paperwork and shit with flowers and plates sorted."

"It will be sorted when it is sorted," Harry said. "I also need to talk to all of you about us riding in on matching white horses."

Percival groaned unsure if Harry was joking. "Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep?"

"My pick," Harry said firmly. He let out a little growl when the rest of the group opened their mouths. "My pick," he said again and they all subsided. "Damn right," he said pleased at the show of submission. He was less pleased when he realized that Merlin had made sure all of Harry's favourite movies were locked behind a firewall. Merlin snickered.

"Jackass" Harry muttered. He clicked play and some movie started, he didn't pay attention to what. He was too focused on making sure Percival was okay. He knew it was a sad time for his future mate, but couldn't stop being inwardly pleased.

Today they did feel like a real pack taking full care of each other. Everything Harry had dreamed of, had been aching for.

Roxy burped up to the letter M.

Okay, he rather wished that hadn't been a part of the bonding experience, but he could cope. 


	17. Chapter 17

Percival went down the hall and to an area he hadn't yet been. Where there should have been a door was just an open space and there were three gentlemen inside playing bridge. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, buddy, come on in. Want to be dealt in?" one asked. Another swore at his cards some. "Would make it easier with a fourth."

"We've played with a dummy hand for how many years. New guy would mess us up," another said.

"I have a meeting with legal," Percival said. He hovered at the non-existent door unsure what to do.

"We're legal," the third guy said. "Hey. I'm Fred, pleased to meet the lion tamer."

"I'm sorry?"

"Always were worried Harry would cock up royally, make our lives difficult," the first guy said. "You have chilled him out. Handy for us. I'm Fred."

"Harry is still going to cause us problems, just you wait," the second man complained. "Fred by the way."

"Fred," Percival said.

"Yes?" all three answered and then laughed like it was the best joke ever.

Percival just nodded. "Yes, this is about right for their legal team." He went into the room wondering why he expected to find anything approaching sane. He sat in the chair and picked up the dummy hand and they all played cards together for a while.

"Right, not bad," the first Fred said. "Not bad at all, you should come down and play on your lunch break."

"I'll consider it," Percival said.

Second Fred grumbled a bit. "No, you are making us do actual work stay away."

"I apologize," Percival said sincerely.

Third Fred smiled. "It's okay he just hasn't had enough coffee. Here's the deal though, your former employer is going ahead with his crazy lawsuit, and has added a few other things to the pile of complaints."

"Like what?" Percival said. He took up the new hand of cards.

"Doesn't really matter, it's all crap. Straight man like you would have never done anything approaching breaking contract," the first Fred said.

Second Fred glowered. "You swear in bed with that idiot Harry you never talked about former clients or anything? Accidentally break an NDA that you figured didn't apply since you didn't work for the company anymore. Sure you didn't idly mention a stream of untapped revenue?"

Percival growled at him. "I would never. Besides in bed I am usually to full of his cock in my mouth to disclose previous insurance clients."

Second Fred grinned and Percival realized that they weren't actually old men, or at least not a Fred was over fifty. "Good. We'll need to take a formal statement from you and a bunch of other crap to throw at his lawyers. This is all just trumped up posturing because apparently yours is the ass that got away."

"It didn't 'get' away, I punched him and walked away after the company refused to acknowledge his sexual harassment of me," Percival said.

All three Freds leaned forward. "Tell us everything," they said.

"You are terrifying," Percival said.

"Play your cards and talk," Second Fred said, while the third got a recorded.

Percival told them everything about his dealings with Chester King.

**************************************

Harry opened the files that Percival had sent him, eager to see the latest complaint about the upcoming ceremony and Harry's over the top plans. He blinked though as he started to read. He looked up and realized that the door to his office was open. He blushed and quickly closed the door. He read the pro and con lists, the articles talking about the benefits for alphas and oh look, visual aids.

Percival had sent him porn.

This was awkward. And needed to be examined further. But preferably at the flat. He shut down his computer and gathered his things ready to head out. "Harry, I need to talk to ye about -" Merlin came into his office without knocking. He took one look at Harry and rolled his eyes. "Can't ye have an office wank like everyone else?"

"I have a headache," Harry said stiffly.

"I can see the boner tenting your trousers, move your bag in front of it," Merlin said.

Harry glowered at him. "Percival is done with the Freds, I am guessing by the nature of the email and attachments he sent me, we are going to the flat for a few hours."

Merlin nodded. "Fine, but tomorrow we have to work, deadlines, conventions, things - remember?"

"Of course," Harry looked at Merlin. "Have you ever considered sex?" Merlin just looked at him. "I mean, would you have an interest in someone fucking you?"

Merlin thought about it. "Not really, but would give it a shot if my partner wanted," he blinked and for once connected everything on his own. "Ahhh, so that was the nature of the messages Percival sent you. He wants to fuck you and you find this intriguing."

"He sent visual aids to persuade me. They were very persuasive," Harry shrugged helplessly. "Can we go?"

"Go, have fun. In your bedroom, not on the couches," Merlin added. 

Harry left Merlin and went down to the accounting offices where Percival was packing up for the day. "Ready?" Harry asked. He knew his scent was high but he couldn't really help it. Everyone else in the room was ignoring them.

"I am," Percival agreed.

It took them twenty very tense minutes to get to the flat and once inside, Percival pulled Harry close and snogged him very thoroughly. The man was so good at it. "Promised Merlin we'd do it in my room," Harry gasped when he pulled away.

"But bending you over the kitchen table and pounding away at your arse sounds so very nice," Percival growled a little and his mild scent was spiking.

Harry whimpered at the thought. "Next time?"

Percival smiled slowly. "You think there will be a next time for this?"

"I am intrigued by your ideas and wish to subscribe to your newsletter," Harry said. He swore when Percival palmed his cock over his trousers. "Best charts and pdfs ever."

"Did you get to the video of me wanking and talking about everything I want to do to you?" Percival asked. He took a chance and nipped at Harry's neck. He stumbled a little as the alpha collapsed against him.

"That was in there?" Harry gulped. "I didn't get that far."

Percival smiled. "A treat for another time." He grew serious for a moment. "May I fuck you, my darling alpha?"

Harry nodded against Percival's neck. They walked to Harry's bedroom and Harry wasn't sure what to do. "How do we?"

"We start like normal, Harry. Kisses and touches and all that wonderful naked skin," Percival said. "Only this time when I am sucking your cock, I will also be slicking up my fingers and working you open," Percival began to undress Harry. "Just think of that Harry, think of my fingers inside you, stretching you, prepping you."

"It's a good thought," Harry said. "But what if? I don't want to disappoint you."

"You seldom disappoint, darling," Percival promised.

"I disappoint you all the damn time," Harry said.

Percival paused and cupped Harry's face. "Confuse, confound, perplex, frustrate, but seldom disappoint sweet alpha." He kissed his alpha. "My mate, you are my joy."

Harry melted. "6 weeks until that is legal fact."

Percival kissed his cheek. "My silly alpha. Never think less of yourself. Your insanity is adorable."

"I've ruined you," Harry teased.

"And I'm grateful for it. Now...naked time."

Harry had himself undressed in moments, suit flung everywhere. Percival was a little more methodical. Soon enough they were on the bed and falling into a comfortable yet passionate routine. Harry's hands touching everywhere they could reach, Percival kissing what he could. Slowly Percival worked his way down Harry's body and began to kiss the alpha's cock. He had a thought. "Wait...is our ceremony timed near your rut?"

Harry nodded, "is that okay?"

"Hmmmm, it will be interesting," was all Percival said. He touched where Harry's knot would form during that rut, maybe occasionally the week before or after. "Do you dream of your knot in my body, alpha? I do," Percival said. He reached for the lube that he had grabbed from the nightstand earlier. He slicked up one finger and just pressed it against Harry's hole. "Imagine how tight I'll be around your knot."

Harry cursed at the words and the sensations. It was overloading his brain, which he figured was Percival's point. He spread his legs a little more and tried to focus on the sensations alone, and not how different it was from anything he had known before.

Percival just rubbed small circles as he began to suck Harry's cock in earnest. When Harry began to shift his hips, Percival pushed the finger in slowly to the second knuckle and waited.

"Right," Harry said after being still for a moment. "That's just weird."

Percival laughed a little at the bluntness and pulled his mouth off of Harry's cock. "Good weird or bad weird?"

"Just weird?" Harry said. "Do something?"

Percival pulled the finger back and then pushed forward again. 

"Weeeeeird," Harry's voice drew out the word but not in a bad way. Percival kept the motion smooth and steady and added more slick and a second finger. "Oh fuck that almost hurts? But doesn't. Like a poorly thrown weak punch."

Percival muffled a laugh, knowing it would upset Harry. "You have an odd relationship to your body and pain."

"Blame our loving government," Harry muttered. He squirmed a little. "Your pros list, mentioned the prostate?"

Percival kissed Harry's hip. "It did indeed." He pushed his fingers in a little more and curved them. A little back and forth he found it and pressed gently.

"LESS WEIRD LESS WEIRD LESS WEIRD!" Harry shouted. "Holy fuck, fucking buggering hell."

"Well the buggering will happen shortly I do believe," Percival said. "Based on your reactions here."

"I am finding this acceptable," Harry said in his most proper BBC voice. It was negated a little by the precome his cock was starting to leak.

"I am glad to meet your exacting standards for pleasure," Percival said solemnly and added a third finger. He kept working Harry open, occasionally fondling Harry's cock, or his own until he was sure that Harry was ready. Percival grabbed a condom and rolled it on. He added more lube and moved Harry's stupid long leg a little more. "Alpha, may I please fuck you?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. He pulled Percival in for a kiss. 

Percival settled in between Harry's legs and lined himself up and pushed in a little.

Harry couldn't stop himself from tensing and Percival kissed him and made soothing noises, but Harry couldn't relax. Percival sighed a little and bit hard at the alpha's neck. The shock of it, the pain and pleasure of being bit over top Merlin's pack bite caused him to tense and then go utterly limp. Percival slid into him all the way.

"Well, then, why didn't you tell me how sensitive you were to bites?" Percival teased to distract himself from how could Harry felt around him.

Harry flushed bright red. "Not supposed to react that much as an alpha," he said. 

"But think of all the lovely brain chemicals you've been denying yourself by not telling me." Percival bit again and Harry clenched around him. "Oh alpha, we are going to have fun with this."

"Can we just stick with the fun we are having right now?" Harry asked. "Because in case you forgot I currently have a dick in my ass for the first time ever and would like to see how it all plays out."

Percival rocked his hips a little and Harry swore. "How it all plays out is that I fuck you into this bed and we both are exhausted from the earth shattering orgasms we will be having."

"Prove it," Harry ordered. He pulled Percival into a through and filthy kiss.

Percival began moving his motions getting harder and faster the more Harry swore at the sensations. Harry was overwhelmed by it all and mostly hung on, too busy feeling to actively participate. He tried to match Percival's motions as best he could and the drag of his beta's cock inside him was causing bright lights to flash in his eyes. He swore in four languages when Percival shifted to also stroke Harry's dick. It was all over in a couple minutes for Harry, the orgasm crashing into him and through him, just as Percival promised. He was sure that Percival came, based on the way the man went stiff and then limp on top of him before carefully pulling out. Percival went to the ensuite and came back with a flannel and cleaned Harry up a little and then cuddled him.

"Well?" he asked.

"I am very thoroughly shagged." Harry smiled blissfully.

"And was this a one off?" Percival asked curious.

"No. I adore fucking you," Harry said. "But this is definitely going to happen again."

"Thank you alpha for trusting me with you," Percival said seriously.

"Orgasms good," Harry said. "Percival good." He yawned. "Our lives good."

"Yes they are," Percival agreed and they snuggled into a nap.


	18. Chapter 18

"Will you simmer down already?" Harry growled at Merlin.

"No. It is stupid and tight and I already have a suit - you made sure of that, why am I here?" Merlin bitched. He shifted his weight and the tailor at his feet sighed in frustration. "Sorry, but this is stupid. Not your work, I think that is good, but all this in general."

"Yes a new suit for the bonding ceremony of one already in your pack, the joining of two more to your pack doesn't require a new suit," Harry said back. He carefully put on the basted jacket and the second tailor fussed at the shoulders. He smiled the black suit was looking stunning and if Merlin would stop bitching he'd see how good he looked in the charcoal.

"I like the new suits, I look amazing," Roxy said coming from behind a curtain. Her suit was all done and a charcoal to match Merlin's. They would be standing beside their best friend and father in the ceremony and had wanted to match a bit. Harry enjoyed how much Roxy was trying to copy her pack alpha, it was adorable. But where Merlin's shirt and tie would black with his suit, Roxy's shirt was a crisp white and her tie purple with a metallic thread shot through it. She had her hair down and Harry could see the hints of the woman she would be. Watching her grow up was going to be a beautiful pain.

Merlin smiled down at Roxy. "Lass, ye are indeed a picture," He bowed and the tailor swatted him. "Sorry," Merlin said yet again and tried to stand still.

Roxy went in front of Harry and started posing in the mirror. "I look incredible. And this is for the ceremony. For the party after, Grandma got me this super awesome, amazing, purple dress that is like my tie and all poufy fairy tale skirt. It's so cool. But I'm saving that as a surprise." She spun around and did a little model walk. Everyone in the room applauded.

"You are perfect, Roxy," Percival said entering the room. "You will quite steal the show from all of us."

Harry looked at Percival in the mirror. He swallowed thickly. "No she won't, you are ravishing."

"It is a black suit," Percival said. His was very similar to Harry's, just a little slimmer in the lapel and again his shirt and tie were different than what Harry was wearing. But he preened a little under the look Harry gave him. "You are looking quite good yourself," he added.

"Yes, yes, we will all be gorgeous on the day, now can we go out for burgers? I'm hungry," Merlin whined.

Harry rolled his eyes, but they were done shortly and went out for food. The four bickered over where to go, and generally had a good afternoon until Percival's phone rang. He answered and his face and scent went dark. Merlin's scent was growing more protective over his pack and people at the McDonald's were giving their table a wide berth.

Percival hung up and looked at them. "It seems Chester has come up with 'proof' of my breaking of contract and this is going to court."

"I'll kill him," Roxy snarled. 

Merlin's growl covered hers. "We never announce in public we are killing someone."

"Why not? People say stuff like that all the time," Roxy said.

Merlin leaned into her. "Yes but most people don't have the ability and skills to do it and get away with it. We don't make light of death in our pack, little alpha, not when we are the sort who can deliver it easily."

"You'll scare her," Harry hissed at Merlin.

Roxy was looking at Merlin in awe though, "That's so cool."

"Lovely," Harry and Percival said in unison and glared at Merlin.

"I'm not going to teach her how to kill people until she's 16," Merlin protested. He frowned when that didn't seem to relieve them. "18?"

"We agreed, no more killing ever in our family, remember?" Harry said pointedly. "Those pesky nightmares, my butterflies, your disturbing attachment to your computers and jumpers? Binge eating, and shall we talk about you lost year gambling?"

Merlin huffed a little. "I know that," he said sharply. "But she is going to be a beautiful woman who will face discrimination because of her herness," Merlin gestured at her face. "And because of the rarity of being alpha-a. I just want her safe, so no one gives her shit at whatever she decides to do with her life."

"Oh!" Roxy perked up. "I'm going to uni and then coming to work for your guys."

Harry grinned happily. "In my department?"

"No, I'm going into marketing. I can bend thousands of people to my whims then. Make them buy our shit and have more money. It's like the perfect mix of Dad and you and a little of me too," Roxy explained. "Good right?"

"Very good, indeed," Percival said. She had years to change her mind, but he rather liked the idea of her working with the pack.

"But tomorrow I have to spend a good bit of time with the Freds and we are in court next week. Which is rather quick, but Chester always has some strings he can pull." Percival leaned into the hand that Harry put on his neck. "I just want this sort. We have the ceremony in less than a month."

"It will be," Harry promised.

************************************************

It was a small courtroom and the three Freds had their briefcases open and were secretly playing cards while they waited. Percival was nervous but had Harry, Merlin, Carol, and the head of Human Resources there as support. Roxy tried to insist she needed to be their as well, but Percival insisted she go to school. He slid his hand into Harry's, needing the support of the alpha. Harry squeezed his hand and looking around to make sure Chester hadn't arrived yet, gave Percival's neck a quick nuzzle and scenting. 

And of course that was when Chester and his legal team walked in. "Well well, aren't we cozy?" Chester said. "Of course, I respect people enough to leave that sort of display for behind doors, but modern people what can you do?"

Carol glared at him. "Yes it is shocking that a man's who's character is now in legal question might want comfort from the love of his life, even though we all know this is horseshit because the only way an old knot like yours can get popped is to make people feel weak and small."

As a whole their side turned and looked at Carol in shock.

"What? Percival is awesome, and no way did he do anything untoward or illegal."

"I did punch him."

"Eh, he has a face that needs punching," Carol shrugged.

"You are coming to the dark side nicely," Harry said.

"I know," Carol answered. "My mom is concerned. She looking at jobs in America or Canada for me, to get me away from the wild influences I have been under at my heathen workplace."

"I'm not losing you, I can't handle that," Harry worried. "You know how to draw hands and feet."

"It is time," the first Fred said, looking at a door. The three quickly put their cards away and in a blink, looked like the excellent legal team they actually were. The judge and court stenographer came in. Initial statements were made and the judge looked bored.

"And you say you have proof of Percival Rockford's breach of contract?" The judge asked Chester's lawyers.

"We do," one of them said and the other went into the hall and brought in a man. "This is Mr. Angus, a client of our company, who as of three months ago invested heavily in Kingsman Games out of nowhere. Before that he had no knowledge of Kingsman and we believe that Mr. Rockford, who used to handle Mr. Angus's insurance policies for us contacted him and influenced him to invest."

"I didn't," Percival said in shock. "Mr. Angus, I haven't been in contact with you in almost a year, since you filed that claim for the robbery in your home."

The man flushed a little. "Umm...well...you see..."

The judge looked at him. "Sir, for the record please state what Mr. Rockford did or did not do in regards to you and your investment in Kingsman games."

"Well, your honour, it's just that...well he is a good man and I'm sure he didn't mean to -"

Merlin had leaned forward and frowned as he looked at the man. He growled a little and the man couldn't stop a head tilt. Merlin nodded to himself and leaned in to the second Fred and began to whisper. Second friend whispered back and Merlin pointed and whispered some more.

Harry looked at Merlin and then the man and back at Merlin. "Really?" he asked too loudly.

The whole room stilled. 

"Do you have something of importance to add to these proceedings?" The judge asked. "Or am I requesting you leave the room."

"Sir, my apologies," Harry said swiftly, with a small bow of neck. "But I am thinking that Logan Mathe, head of Kingsman Games, has proof that Mr. Rockford didn't try to influence Mr. Angus in any way shape or form, and that the man invested of his own volition and desire."

"Oh, really, and how can you be sure of that?" Chester said. One of his lawyers tried to hush him. "Because I got him to admit it was Rockford."

"That's because he dinnae want to admit he got tipsy and let an alpha shag him in a cloakroom at a gaming convention," Merlin said.

Carol tried to hide her snicker as the man in question turned bright red.

"Your honour," the second Fred began, without a hint of his usual grumpiness in his voice. "Logan Mathe is willing to swear under oath that he met Mr. Angus at a small gaming convention that Mr. Mathe had attended to beta test some levels of a game the company is working on. He and Mr Angus struck up a conversation where Mr. Angus flirted heavily. They had what is often called 'a convention hook up' after which Mr. Angus was embarrassed that he had been with a fellow alpha. He asked Mr Mathe not to discuss it, which Mr. Mathe had no problems with, as again it was a convention shag, but Mr. Angus took it upon himself to invest in the company a bit, either as a thank you, a plea for silence, or just because our games are that damn good. But last we checked your honour, Mr. Rockford was not in charge of Mr. Mathe's dick."

"No, only mine he's in charge of," Harry added helpfully.

"Shut up, Hart," the three Freds all said.

The judge pinched his nose. "Mr. Angus is this the truth? Were you willing to ruin a man's career and future to hide whom you had sex with? Were you willing to lie in court over it?"

Mr. Angus looked hunted and pale. "Yes, sir." 

Percival tried not to be too gleeful at how angry Chester looked.

"This has been a waste of my time, and of her Queen's. Case is dismissed. All of you leave before I fine anyone for perjury or misconduct." The judge brought down his gavel and stalked out of the courtroom.

Mr. Angus left in a hurry, refusing to look at anyone.

Chester's lawyers were attempting to guide him out without any discussion but Chester had to stop. "You are choosing the wrong alpha," he said to Percival.

Percival rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, just shut up and leave me alone. This is all done. You are pathetic."

Chester went red and moved a little closer. Harry growled low and deep. "Don't go near him." Harry smiled when the team finally pulled Chester from the room.

Everyone looked at Merlin. "You shagged that guy?" Carol was the one to ask.

"He liked my coding! And it is a decent arse under that suit." Merlin defended himself. "Not my fault he's all old school and blah blah alphas fucking is wrong and shameful."

"You don't like alphas," Harry said.

Merlin shrugged. "Generally no, but he was attractive and fairly funny, and all your tension and sex scent filling the house got me wound up enough, I banged a guy because he was handy. Handy trumps designation sometimes."

"We need to get you a mate," Harry said.

"Ye can fuck off with that talk. I'm not mating after all the bullshit I've seen you go through," Merlin muttered. "Get behind me satan with those ideas." He stood up. "Let's all go to work shall we?"

Percival looked around the courtroom. "All this, and it is just done?"

"Sometimes it is just that easy," first Fred explained. "Big overture, little show. Lots of legal shit goes down like that."

"It is just...rather anticlimactic," Percival frowned.

"Meh, that's what happens with bullshit lawsuits," third Fred smiled. "We'll take an easy win."

"Yes we will," Harry agreed. "I have champagne on ice."

"Sure of our success?" Percival asked.

"Do you mean that was I sure my wonderful Percival, my hero of charts and pdfs would have never broken his signed word? Yes, I was very sure of that." Harry looked at him. "You would never fuck up like that."

"That is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me," Percival said sincerely.

"Wait until you hear my binding vows," Harry leaned in and kissed him.

"Ugh, romance," second Fred muttered. "I'm done." 

Merlin quite agreed and hustled everyone out of the courtroom and back to the office, where Harry did have champagne on ice.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The binding ceremony.  
> Oh, Harry.

"Dad?" Roxy was sitting still while her grandmother did her hair in a french braid. Percival was sitting there in his vest and pants and just staring at his suit for the ceremony. "Daaaaadddddd," she dragged out.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you thinking about your honeymoooooon?" She dragged that word out too. "Grandma said you get to eat ice cream in bed on your honeymoon. That sounds fun." 

"Yes, dearie, and stay up as late as you want, and sleep in late too," Brenna said. She sprayed some hair spray and put a few small flowers in the braid. "Lovely."

"Yes, yes, ice cream in bed lovely. Almost as lovely as all the sex," Percival agreed.

Brenna hung her head. "Son, focus."

"I knew honeymoons have sex Grandma. And Merlin said he's soundproofing Dad and Harry's room while they are gone. And mine so that when I am a teenager I won't annoy him with my angsty teen emo crap." Roxy smiled. "I told him I was going to get into hardcore gangster rap."

"That's nice, sweetie." Percival sighed.

"Right dear, go see your grandfather," Brenna suggested.

"Did an alien suck out Dad's brain?" Roxy whisper asked.

"No dear, he's just in love - that makes people idiots."

"But Harry was an idiot before Dad. And Merlin's stupid too and he's not in love, he keeps saying he's never falling in love," Roxy said.

"You new family is...special dear," Brenna explained. "But right now your father is a moron because of love."

"Okay, Grandpa will help me with my tie while you make Dad not stupid." Roxy hurried by and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "Does loving me make you stupid too, Dad?"

Percival finally focused. "The stupidest," he promised.

"Neat," Roxy ran out of the room dragging her suit along.

Brenna sat down and hugged her son. "Nervous?"

"It's Harry, of course I am nervous."

"That is a reasonable state to be in," she agreed. "But it is what 20 people out at the estate, that cuts down on the risk some. And I have spoken at length with his mother, she has reined him in wherever possible."

Percival leaned into his mother. "I'm doing this again."

"You are."

"It matters as much, but in different ways," he said.

"They are different men, despite their surface similarities," Brenna said. She kissed her son's head. "You love him, and he very clearly and loudly loves you. And a pack darling. I know we were always more independent sorts, but I can see how they suit you. They'll not stifle your -"

"Geekness, stuffiness, number crunching boringness?"

"I've never called you boring," Brenna protested. "One time I mention paint drying is more interesting than financial dividends and I am marked for life."

Percival smiled. His mom hated math, but had bought him his first scientific calculator. "I do love him, and Merlin, and that absurd house, and how much they adore Roxy."

"It's horrible getting everything you could only dream about isn't it?" Brenna asked.

Percival stared some more at his suit and smiled.  "Just dreadful."

*************************************************

"Are you working?????" Harry shouted as he stormed half dressed into Merlin's home office.

"Your mother put me in here and told me to stay out of the way!" Merlin shouted back. He looked up from the screen. "Is it time for us to dress?"

Harry realized that the man was naked. "Explain?"

"She said I was likely to spill the fruit tarts I nicked on the good clothes, so I wouldn't get them until the last minute. Rather rude, but she had that purse with the metal chain, I chose my hide over my pride." Merlin bit into a fruit tart and sure enough a little spilled. "Dinnae tell her she was right."

"She'll know anyways, she's a mother," Harry waved a hand. "I'm binding myself to Percival today."

"And yet ye haven't bothered to shower yet, ye plan to marry him at your grossest?" 

"I've had two," Harry countered. "I may have miscalculated, my rut is more due in the morning not three days from now, I'm guessing."

Merlin pinched his nose and then grabbed his computer cord. "Do I kill you for the fuck up, or myself so I don't need to witness ye binding yourself to your mate as you are diving headlong into your bloody rut?"

"You should have noticed and warned me!"

"It's not my body," Merlin countered. "Why the hell would I notice? I usually only notice because I wake up with ye humping a pillow beside me and I throw you a fucking knot sheath and some gatorade to deal with it."

Harry's mother walked in. "Oh lord, you are near your rut," Eliza sighed. "Really, Harry, you should keep more aware of your cycle. And spilled a little tart did we Merlin?"

Both men shrunk under her gaze. 

She tutted but smiled. "Merlin you may go get ready, darling." Merlin stood up completely naked and walked out of the office. "Nice penis, darling," Eliza called after him.

"Thank you," he called back. 

"Mother, really," Harry said, embarrassed.

"Well it is quite lovely, it would be rude not to say anything, but I'm sure yours is just as nice dear."

"I hate my life," Harry moaned.

"No you don't, because today you bind yourself to that wonderful man and his incredible daughter. Our grandbaby," she sniffled. "Oh I can't wait to spoil her."

"Like you haven't already started, I saw that birthday gift you sent her," Harry commented.

"Yes because that trip to American Disney World that you have planned for over Christmas isn't spoiling in the least." Eliza began to guide Harry back to his rooms. "Darling, you do need to wear a shirt."

"Clothing is hot and itchy. Why can't we go old school and do this naked?" Harry whined.

"Because I said so, and your Percival would hate it." But Eliza reached into her purse. "Basically a horse tranquilizer but it will keep your rut at bay for a few more hours. Now get ready."

"Mama, he's going to be mine today," Harry's smile was the brightest she had ever seen.

"He is my dear, and I have never been happier for you." Eliza kissed his cheek and her eyes were watery as she left him to get dressed.

*****************************************

"Merlin, we're here!" Roxy shouted as she ran into the house. Merlin was waiting for them and moved forward. They did their handshake and growled at each other. 

"Oh do that again," Carol said. "I need it on film." They both tried to say no and for the first time ever Carol tried to growl at them in her little omega noise and they tried not to laugh but redid the handshake for her. "Thank you. I need to go set up outside, I would imagine we'll need a million photos today."

Merlin bent to his knee to look Roxy in the eye. "Today, little alpha, your father and my pack mate bind together. After their honeymoon I will bite your father to make him pack. If I may, on that day I will kiss your neck, a promise that when ye are 18, if you still want to be a part of us, not form a pack of your own, I will bite ye as well."

"But I'm a part of you, even if you don't bite me right?" Roxy asked.

"You are pack and I will drink the blood of any who say different," Merlin swore. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck and Roxy just sort of collapsed against him. "Little warrior, my darling heart."

"My pack alpha," Roxy said. "Is Harry freaking out, Dad's all dreamy and stupid."

"Harry's rut almost kicked in, his mother drugged him."

"That seems sensible," Percival agreed. "Merlin, pack alpha," he said formally.

Merlin stood and went over and hugged him and scent the pack side of his neck. "I welcome you today to what is going to be your home. Share in our wealth, eat of our food, become our life."

"I thank you for the offer and offer myself and my blood in return. What we have, who we are, all belong to you."

Brenna and Jeremy held hands and smiled at the small scene. 

"Come, we should go outside, wouldn't do to keep Harry waiting. He is already impatient," Merlin smiled. "Roxy may I escort ye to the front?" 

Roxy took the arm he offered and they were a sight in their matching suits.

Jeremy went over and straightened Percival's tie. "He's a flashy berk."

"Thanks, Dad," Percival sighed.

"And I couldn't be more thrilled. You two suit, and will have all the happiness in the world, which is all a parent can ask for their child. Remember all you have to do is repeat a few words and have a very public snog and then eat and drink and be merry."

"I know. I love you, Dad," Percival hugged his father. He waited while they went out to the garden and then took a few steps forward. He expected Harry to already be at the front, he could see Merlin and Roxy and the third Fred, who actually had the authority to perform a binding ceremony. But then there was Harry standing a few inches away from him.

"Hello," Harry said. "That's not the tie you were supposed to wear." His scent was tamed by the drugs, but just barely.

"No, I thought this suited better for the day," Percival smoothed a hand over the tie that Harry had given him that started them down this path.

"I skipped the white horses and doves, it's just us walking there together, if you'd like?" Harry held out his hand.

"I would very much like," Percival said. He kissed Harry's wrist and they started to the front.

They took their places in front of third Fred who started to speak. Percival and Harry barely heard him, too busy staring at each other to care about much.

A few people heard some noise in the house and figured it was the caterers or musicians. But then the commotion got a little bit louder and was clearly moving to the group gathered outside. 

Percival squinted at Harry. "What did you do?" he was exasperated but fond.

"Nothing," Harry said loudly. He could feel everyone just staring at him. "I swear I didn't plan anything crazy. Mother can confirm."

The glass doors swung open into the garden. They all stared in horror. "I, Chester King, formally challenge you Harry Hart for Percival."

There was dead silence from the crowd.

"Right, Imma kill him," Carol said. "I didn't work this hard to get these fucking idiots together to have it cocked up at the last minute like the shitiest rom com ever. You ain't no Tom Hanks arsehole," she shouted. Second Fred caught her before she could go charging forward. 

"No, he's the litigious sort," he said. "Just...let one of the rich arses here fuck him up, they can afford the inevitable lawsuit."

"Do you not hear me!" Chester shouted. "I challenge you alpha to alpha."

"Oh do sit down before you have a stroke. You are old and cliched. I'm going to have you audited until you die. And we will find every offshore penny and make sure it goes to charities you would hate," Eliza said.

Merlin just stood on the balls of his feet and growled. Roxy looked over and tried to match him but her lip was quivering from the stupid old man ruining their day.

Percival looked ready to murder Chester, but Harry was very still. 

"Well then?" Chester asked. He even threw a glove on the ground to challenge Harry.

Harry smiled and nodded and just walked away, going across the grass and into the house via a different door.

"I don't get it," Roxy said. She moved closer to her dad and wrapped her arms around him.

Chester was smiling. "Don't you see, I'm the better choice. A challenge from a real alpha and he just walked away. I'll treat you like the prize you are."

"For fuck's sake of all the contingency plans I had for today, this wasn't in there. And I had a plan for a goddamn hot air balloon, and actual peter pan fairies showing up with pixie dust. You weren't anyone I gave a thought to since the court date." Percival glared at him. "I am not a prize to be won. This is not some sort of passionate declaration where I will see your heart and be swayed by it. Right now I am debating calling the police. You are a cruel and deluded old man and you just need to leave."

"If your alpha loved you so much, why didn't he fight for your hand?" Chester asked.

"Because he had to go get his weapon," Harry snarled from the door. His growl was low and deep in his throat.

"Oh, dear. Oh no," Eliza said completely deadpan. "His drug wore off and this challenge triggered his full rut. Somebody stop him, hurry." She looked at her nails as she said it. No one moved.

Percival couldn't stop his blinding grin. "Good lord, that's my alpha. He's a lunatic."

Harry stood there, suit jacket off, shirt open but tie still done up. In one hand he held a battle axe and the other a dagger in a perfect assassin grip. "My Percival. Mine," he growled. His scent was a choking thing that had many tilting their heads in submission. Percival just grinned in love and in lust. "King, I will gut you." He swung the axe in a casual and easy motion. He took three steps forward and snarled. "Get away from my mate."

"You're insane," Chester spluttered as he took a few steps back. Harry threw the knife and it just grazed Chester's cheek. Merlin caught it easily from where he had moved near Chester. 

"Let me escort you out," Merlin said. "The long way. I don't think getting near Harry now would be a good idea." Merlin gripped Chester's shoulder and started to drag him away. Harry kept his gaze on King until he was out of sight. He scent just kept growing.

"Dad?" Roxy asked.

"That my dear is what happens when nobody teaches an alpha that they can't always get what you want," Percival explained. "Learn the lesson my dear."

"Yes, Daddy," she said. "Should you maybe do something about Harry?"

Percival gave his daughter a hug and a kiss. "I have a feeling I will hear that question a lot over the next few decades." He walked down the small aisle to wear Harry stood, overwhelming scent, cock tenting his trousers a little, axe perfectly steady in his hand. "Alpha, it would please me your almost mate if you would put the axe down. Please, and then third Fred can perform the ceremony and we can go upstairs and I will show you just how appreciative I am of your protection." Percival tilted his neck just a little.

Harry snarled again. "Mine."

"Forever, but please, you know how paperwork turns me on." 

Harry nodded and carefully leaned the axe against the wall. He dragged Percival back down to the third Fred who rushed through the ceremony. They signed the papers and Harry's kiss was crushing. He at that point lost all control he had and started to paw at Percival's jacket.

Eliza's purse hit Harry up the head. "Get in the house," she ordered. "In your bedroom. Not here! Now!" she ordered. Harry pulled himself together enough to throw Percival over his shoulder. It took him a minute to adjust to the weight but then he stalked into the house.

Merlin came back around as the crowd all still just sat there unsure what to do. "Right then, upstairs shagging already?" he asked. Eliza nodded. "They get it legal before that?"

"Right here Merlin," third Fred agreed.

"Good." He looked at the crowd. "You'll all be asked to sign NDA papers promising to never comment about Harry being perfectly willing to kill that idiot berk with an axe and that you would swear in a court if it arose that the man was alive last you saw him. And yes before anyone wonders he is still alive. The axe scared him enough we are done." Merlin didn't mention the knife he had pulled on the walk to the car or the talk he had with the man. "And then we spent a good bit of money on food and music. We should all enjoy it. We can enjoy their reception well enough."

There was a cheer in the small crowd.

The party was still going hours later when a shout actually managed to come through the windows. Everyone was quiet for a moment and then roared back impressed.

"Ummm, Merlin?" Roxy asked as they were both eating their fourth dessert. "I don't think they are going on the honeymoon."

"Nae, no moving Harry now."

"It was at your castle," Roxy said.

"It was," Merlin agreed.

"Is it a haunted castle?" she asked eagerly.

"With a bloody and terrible history. Oh the things I've heard camping in the woods, just dreadful," he swore.

"Can we go?" she asked eagerly.

"Only if ye can burp to R," he said.

Roxy grabbed a fizzy drink off the table and guzzled. She got up to U. "There, let's go ghost hunting."

Merlin nodded. "Grandparents, while those guys are busy shagging, we are taking their honeymoon trip to the castle to hunt for ghosts. Anyone want to come?"

Eliza and Brenna nodded eagerly and their husbands knew better than to disagree.

24 hours later, Percival wondered where his daughter was, and got up. He found a note had been slid under the door.

_We've taken your honeymoon._

_Please burn the sheets when you are done_.

_Merlin and Roxy._

Percival smiled. He had been sure his daughter was more than safe, but confirmation was good.

"Percival, my beta, my mate, more," Harry pleaded.

Percival touched the raw bite on his neck. It had been the most perfect pain ever when Harry's teeth had sunk in.

"Whatever you need my alpha," Percival swore and crawled back into bed. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading

Harry stumbled out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. He saw his mother. "Food?" he asked hopefully.

She plunked a box of cereal in front of him and went back to the perfectly flipped omelet she was working on. 

"Mama," Harry whimpered.

"That's my omelet, Harry," Roxy said. "You smell gross. Like really gross. You definitely have to burn the sheets." She continued to sketch the castle while Timothy made stick figures.

Harry put a hand in the cereal and started eating. "You'll understand when you are older," he said with his mouth full. "Whear;emrmar;"

"Merlin is already in his office, of course," Eliza said. "Brenna and Jeremy went home, unexpected vacations work less well for people who have jobs," Eliza said. "He did a credible I'm sick phone call while we were away." Eliza carefully plated the omelet and handed it over to Roxy.

"Thank you Grand," Roxy said with a smile. Eliza kissed her head and went back to the stove. She began to crack some eggs. 

"Mama?" Harry pleaded.

"You get a scramble," she said. "Not making fussy for you when you just need food."

6 minutes later Harry had cheesy eggs with ham and some toast. He dug in and finished the plate quickly. Eliza handed him a second plate and he got ready to tuck in. "For your mate?" Eliza said pointedly.

Harry looked abashed. "Right, right." He took the plate and stood up. "I'll just...go then."

"Feed him before you shag him again," Eliza said serenely.

"Mother, Roxy is right there," Harry said, affronted.

"I plan to just ignore it all," Roxy said and focused on her omelet and drawing.

Harry hurried upstairs. He knocked and opened the door. "Oh dear god, it is gross in here," he said in horror.

"Hmmm, very," Percival agreed. "I opened a window." He sat up and winced. "Please tell me you are all shagged out?"

Harry gave him the plate and Percival made hungry noises. "I can be all shagged out," Harry said. He kind of loved how gross Percival was with the bite and covered in all sorts of sweat and come and lube and just showing how much he had become Harry's over the last few days.

Percival finished the plate. "You aren't getting in my arse for at least 5 days, but I would be amenable to a mutual wank in the shower," he offered.

"You are perfect," Harry said immediately. Percival got up and stumbled a little. Harry quickly went over and helped him. He nuzzled the bite and loved when Percival growled happily and leaned into him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It was all good hurt," Percival promised. "We are definitely going to have to burn those sheets." They went into the bathroom and had a leisurely shower and wank. The dried each other off and stripped down the bed and gathered it all up. Percival watched Harry get antsy. "Oh just go to your pack alpha," he said rolling his eyes.

"What, no we should go to Roxy together," Harry said.

"I will go down and spend the rest of the day with my daughter, you go play with Merlin, and remember to come when we call you for dinner."

"You don't mind?" Harry was already inching to the door.

Percival smiled. "Not at all, go bicker." 

Harry kissed his cheek. "Best mate ever." He ran through the house and burst into Merlin's office. "Mated sex is amazing. We need to get you some."

"No," Merlin answered and kept typing.

"But it's awesome," Harry whined. He bounced around the office.

"No if it made you this hopped up bunny," Merlin said. "Shouldn't you be shagged out and exhausted. You are never perky after a rut."

"Never had a mate for a rut," Harry countered.

"How did that all go?" Merlin asked finally looking up.

"Well see, when an alpha and a beta love each other very much, they begin to strip off their clothes and lick and kiss and touch spots that are otherwise no-no spots," Harry began.

"I know how sex works, you fucking idiot. I'm asking if Percival was okay with the knotting, or if he needs a check up or anything," Merlin said.

Harry stopped his bouncing around. "He's fine. It...it took a fair bit of lube," he admitted. "And I was a little too enthusiastic the first time. No injury just too quick. Managed to control myself the rest of the time. A few of the times he jerked me off into the knot sheath. We made it work. And uh...maybe getting fucked while in rut is sort of awesome?" Harry blushed a little.

"Okay then. When the hell do I do the pack bite thing?" Merlin asked.

"Soon?" Harry said. "He's all mellow so likely not to hurt him a lot right now."

"Right now, got it," Merlin said and stood up and walked out of his office.

Harry blinked. "Wait. I didn't mean right now, right now." He hurried after Merlin but the fucker was fast. Merlin was several steps ahead of Harry into the kitchen where Roxy was leaning into her dad and telling him all about their trip. Eliza and Timothy had left to give the pack time alone.

"Right, pack and all that stuff, let's get this done I have coding to finish." Merlin stepped over and tilted Percival's head. "Pack, claim, honour to us all, whippee." He clamped his teeth into Percival's neck and bit hard. Percival shouted in surprise.

"You fucking idiot, I didn't mean right now right now!" Harry said. "Oh my god, how did you cock this up so much?" He didn't dare touch Merlin as he finished the bite though, knowing the pack alpha would be feeling a little territorial. 

Merlin released his teeth and then licked and scented the bite. "Welcome to the pack."

Percival looked at him and just said. "Thank you pack alpha," he said dryly. "Really this had all the pomp and circumstance a moment like this requires. Your hand is on a ketchup spill." 

Merlin looked down. "Oh," he said lamely.

"I'm killing you," Harry warned.

"I did what you wanted!" Merlin turned.

"Not like this," he shouted. "You better run, I'm destroying you." Harry growled and advanced. Merlin thought about running but the easiest option seemed through. So he ran, tackled Harry and rolled and then ran out of the kitchen. Harry followed shouting, "I'll avenge you."

Roxy got up and wet a flannel and pressed it to her father's neck. 

"Thank you, darling," Percival said. 

They could hear the clash of weapons.

"I really love them, Dad," she said.

"Yes, I love them too, very much," Percival agreed. He heard a crash. "Whatever broke is coming out of Harry's allowance."

"Are we going to make them smarter or are they going to make us idiots too?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, we will be a good influence I am sure. They will not drag us all the way down to their level," Percival promised her. "Now tell me more about Scotland," he said.

Roxy showed him her sketch book and told him all her tales of adventure.

They saw the two alphas run by the open door, shirtless with swords.

"Oh really, that's enough," Percival decided. "I cannot be worried about what they will break while I am spending the day with you." He grabbed a cast iron pan and chased after them.

"I'll stay smart at least," Roxy promised herself alone in the kitchen. "I'm going to be a smart alpha."

It got quiet though, too quiet. She put her pencil crayons down, grabbed a broom and joined the certain chaos.


End file.
